Why Me?
by GoldenIvy
Summary: Alternate ending to SK. Rose saved Dimitri in the caves. But when the Strigoi come back and something devastating happens, how will they handle it? Will they fall apart or stay strong and stick together to fix it? First fanfic, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this story just randomly came to me… It's a bit weird at first but it gets better, just bear with me! I'm a sucker for drama! **** Anyways, this is an alternate ending to Shadow Kiss where Rose saves Dimitri… But is it all as peaceful as it seems? I will be incorporating other characters throughout the story! See if you can guess…**

In all of our training sessions, I had not once seen Dimitri falter, but he did now.

He stumbled and the Strigoi took advantage of his momentary weakness to throw him to the ground. The Strigoi immediately pinned one of Dimitri's arms to the ground. To pin the other, I knew, was fatal.

My mother, who had been running alongside Dimitri, hesitated and looked back, but continue to run, regret all over her face. My eyes were locked onto the Strigoi's and Dimitri's struggle.

My mouth gaped open in a silent scream and I was off, running to save my love. My mother saw me coming and she opened her arms to intercept me. I dodged her and continued running with everything I had.

The Strigoi now had both of Dimitri's arms pinned. Dimitri strained his neck around and met my eyes. His eyes, so full of fear, widened in horror when he saw me.

"Run Rose!" He yelled at me. "I'll be fine, just go dammit!"

I shook my head. "No chance! We're in this together!"

He narrowed his eyes, about to respond, but the Strigoi distracted him. Dimitri resumed his struggles.

I finally realized that the Strigoi pinning Dimitri down was the blonde one who had threatened Lissa at the original attack on the school. I slammed into him, hard, just as he was about to sink his teeth into Dimitri's neck. It hardly fazed him while I stumbled back a few yards. Still, he was distracted and that was all Dimitri needed.

He flipped up, knocking the Strigoi off of his chest. The Strigoi landed in a crouch and Dimitri somehow made it to my side.

I barely held back a grin. The Strigoi was outnumbered two to one. Time to make this bastard pay.

He realized he was outnumbered too. He growled then spat some curses in my direction.

Just as I was about to lunge, he reached out and grabbed my arm, faster than my eye could catch. I felt Dimitri at my side react instinctively, reaching out to grab me away. The blonde Strigoi, however, had other plans. He snapped out his foot, kicking Dimitri in the stomach and sending him stumble back. I heard Dimitri grunt and then a clatter as he dropped his stake.

I barely had time to register this before the Strigoi flipped me onto my back. And, God did that _hurt. _I rolled onto my side, gasping for breath. Vaguely, I could hear Dimitri picking up his stake. I wasn't able to regain my breath. The Strigoi yanked me up by my hair and I found myself glaring into red, rage-filled, eyes.

"I'll let you live," He hissed furiously, "just so you can know true pain when I kill Vasilisa Dragomir."

My eyes widened. "Oh hell no!" I seethed. "You are not-"Then I was thrown into the wall of the cave.

My already sore back hit first, and then my head snapped back. My eyes rolled up and I crumpled to the ground, too stunned to even groan.

Dimly, I was aware of Dimitri calling me. "Roza! Roza!" He was panicked. Well that was stupid. I tried to lift up my head and only succeeded in having it hit my chest. Dear God, that was painful.

"Roza, please, wake up! Don't leave me!" He begged on the verge of tears.

I finally managed to lift my head up and respond. "Hey Comrade," I murmured. Everything was fuzzy and my lips felt dry and heavy.

"Roza, please… Don't close your eyes." It was the same thing he'd begged me to do the last time a Strigoi had thrown me into a wall. Yea, this wasn't the first time. I mean, it wasn't as strong because the Strigoi in question had literally only been about an hour and a half old. It still hurt though.

"Okay," I sighed. My voice was so feeble. "Dimitri..? Please hold me." It was my last request. I most definitely was not fine and I was confident help would not reach us in time. If I was going to die in a cave, I wanted Dimitri holding me the entire way.

"Of course," He whispered brokenly. I could tell he had come to the same conclusion I had. Dimitri gathered me up and I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. My back was broken, I was sure of it. The jerk-faced Strigoi hadn't killed me himself, but he'd condemned me using a frickin rock wall.

Dimitri's hands were shaking. I did my best to focus my eyes on his face. His eyes- his wonderful brown eyes- were filled with tears.

"Don't cry," I whispered and attempted a smile. From the look on his face, I could guess it was not a pretty one.

His hand reached up and cradled my face. "Roza," he sighed, "how will I live with myself? I failed you…" His face was filled with agony, guilt, and sorrow.

Alarm coursed through me. "Dimitri, don't you dare blame yourself!" I demanded, wishing my back wasn't broken.

"Okay! Just … calm down. Save your strength." Dimitri said desperately.

My eyes drifted shut. "I love you." I murmured. I was so tired and my back was on fire.

He kissed me softly on the cheek. "I love you, too. Rest, my Roza."

My lips turned up in a small smile. Sleep sounded like the best thing on Earth right now. Over the next few hours, I drifted in and out of consciousness.

**Sooo, what'd you think? It wasn't terrible, was it? Please review and tell me. I don't care if you flame me cuz at least I know someone read my story… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, all will work out, I promise! **

**Ooh, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, so here goes:**

**The phenomenal VA series was created by Richelle Mead's awesome mind. In no way do I own the characters, just the plot of my twisted fantasy… *sigh* If I owned VA, I wouldn't be posting wishful thoughts online, I'd be living it up in a mansion and dating Christian Ozera. (Gotta love his sarcasm and awesome fire abilities!) Ditto goes for last chapter.**

**Now that I've delayed you all (does anyone actually read this far?) here's the next chapter. Oooh and READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM! AWESOME NEWS!**

At one point I woke up as pain lanced through my body. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips. Dimitri's face appeared like a concerned angel in an instant. "Sorry," He apologized. "Ithought I heard something so I have to keep watch." I didn't reply, choosing instead to drift off into the darkness.

Finally, I was aware of Dimitri kissing my cheek softly. I opened my eyes blearily. "Roza," He smiled. "Help is nearly here." There was a barely contained joy in his voice-the hope that I would live.

I wasn't so sure. I was nearly gone, but I needed to try, for Dimitri's sake.

"Good," I whispered. "But I'm so tired. Can I sleep?" This was a huge risk. If I slept now, I wasn't sure I'd ever wake up.

"NO!" His intensity alarmed me. "What if you can't wake up? Please, you can sleep when we get to the Academy." He pleaded desperately.

I gazed at him lovingly. "All right. I'll try." I was unable to do anything but whisper.

He smiled in relief and visibly relaxed. "I'll be back." He promised. He bent down and kissed me on the lips gently. I moaned in pleasure. Dimitri pulled back and gave me an amused look.

"Stay awake." He warned, then he was gone.

I focused on the entrance to the cave, determined not to fall asleep. Dimitri was back in ten minutes with my mother and Alberta.

My mom's gaze fell on me and she gasped, stepping towards me immediately. "Is she…"

"No. In fact, she's awake. Or she better be, at least." He raised his voice so I could hear.

"All good here, Comrade!" I called back weakly. My voice was just a thin rasp.

"Thank God." My mom said weakly.

Alberta said nothing about my condition, but strode efficiently over to me to assess my damage. She set the stretcher down firmly. "Come on, Rose." She said. "Get on. Unless you can walk?" She looked at Dimitri questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." That was Dimitri, actually sounding sheepish. "I, um, kinda forgot to mention her back is broken. The Strigoi threw her pretty hard…" He added, trailing off.

Alberta looked at him incredulously. "Seriously?" She turned back to me. "Well, this complicates things. All right, Rose. This is going to hurt." She warned.

I steeled myself. "Okay." I responded. "I'm ready." I was kind of hoping I'd be too far gone to notice or care.

Dimitri came to stand by my feet. I was so tired…

Pain cut through the fogginess. I winced. "Sorry, but I had to." Alberta apologized, grimacing. She had pushed me into a sitting position to better hoist me up while Dimitri lifted my legs and my mom slid the stretcher beneath me. They set me down as gently as they could. Tears were streaming down my face from trying to hold the pain in and not shriek like a little girl.

"Shit," My mom muttered. "We'll never get her to the academy. Her back is going to hurt every time we take a step."

"I'll be fine," I managed to mumble. "Lissa'll heal me when we get there."

My mother, the famous Janine Hathaway, hesitated, staring at me. In that moment I saw concern and love etched into her face and emanating from her eyes. Then she moved and I could no longer see her.

Alberta lifted up the stretcher with the help of my mom while Dimitri walked beside me like a guardian angel.

My mom was right. Every step jolted me and filled me with agony. Pretty soon I was sweat-covered and it was all I could do to not start sobbing uncontrollably.

The pain reared up and my vision started going grey. Dimitri watched me with concern.

"Roza?" He asked. "How are you hanging in there?"

"Well," I told him. "I've been better." Then the pain carried me away into soothing blackness.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Review!**

**No, actually it's not. I combined these two chapters and thought I'd see how many of you fell for it… I'm extremely bored so yea, that's why I did this…. Read on, reader, read on!**

Slowly, I became aware of voices babbling excitedly. Feeling sick, I forced myself to listen. Little snippets of sentences floated over to me.

"Oh my God…" "That's Rose Hathaway…" "Is she really…" "…these all dead bodies?…" "…she was one of the best…"

Apparently I'd been brought in with the dead bodies. Nice, guys. Real classy. Then I mentally groaned. Now everyone would think I was dead.

One voice cut through to me above all the other voices and various noises. Lissa's

She was shrieking hysterically. "Rose, Rose, Oh my God." She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Guardian Belikov-Dimitri-is she dead?"

She sounded so broken-hearted. I longed to comfort her, but my body just wasn't cooperating.

"Rose is not dead." Dimitri assured her. He sounded very happ to say these words. Then his voice turned grim. "She's about to be, though."

Lissa gasped and I heard her falter. "Let me heal her!"

"Wait until we get to the infirmary." Alberta said firmly.

"But-," Lissa tried desperately.

"Wait." Alberta's tone was dangerous and did not allow room for argument if you valued your face.

Lissa shut up and walked anxiously beside me.

The pain finally hit me, hard. I let out a small shriek. My back was on fire! Good Lord, that was painful. I'd writhe around but that caused more pain.

Alberta and Mom stopped immediately after I screamed. Dimitri gripped my wrist. "Rose? Are you awake?" His voice was low and intent. I was probably the only one who could sense how close he was to losing it.

"No duh." I panted. "Keep-going. Almost-there."

Lissa gripped my other hand. "Oh God, Rose. What happened to you that's causing you so much pain?"

My eyes were welled up with tears. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. I implored Dimitri to answer her question in my place. He squeezed my hand gently, telling me he got my message.

"Rose was thrown into a wall." He stated in a neutral voice. Damn, he was good at that. "She has got a broken back and a concussion at least. I'm sure she has other more minor injuries but those are the main concerns."

"We're here!" Alberta announced, relieved.

"Alberta, what on earth is going on?" Dr. Olendzki hurried out of her office.

Dimitri looked at me and could instantly tell I was about to lose it. "Get her a bed- now!" He snapped at the nearest nurse. She scurried off, probably afrad Dimitri would eat her or something. "I don't know how much more she can handle." His voice was laced with panic. He bent down to me. "Almost there Roza. Hang in there."

I was put into a bed and Lissa immediately grabbed my hand and sent Spirit into me. A feeling of being hot, then cold came over me along with a burst of strength. My pain disappeared.

I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered. Lissa nodded tiredly. That had taken a lot out of her. Then I slipped into a much welcomed sleep.

Unsurprisingly, I was visited by Adrian. I was in his garden and he was not in sight.

"Adrian! Come out! Don't you want to see the miracle that is me?" I yelled and begun spinning around and laughing. I was so happy!

He suddenly appeared in front of me and pulled me into a giant hug. "Little Dhampir," He breathed. "you're okay. You had me worried."

I wriggled from his embrace and stare at him in confusion. "What? Of course I'm okay. Lissa healed me."

He stared at me. "You- seriously? That's not why I was worried. You won't wake up. Youre not in a coma, you just won't wake up. It's frightening."

"How long have I been asleep?" I pressed, getting a feeling of dread in my stomach.

Adrian avoided my eyes. "Four days,"

**Hahaha! I got some of you, I bet! Anyways,** **if you loved it** **review. If you thought it was okay, review and tell me how to improve it. If you hated it, flame me! I don't care. Just press that magical button below and start typing! Actually it's not magical… But how awesome would that be? And have any of you heard Carrie Underwood's song 'Cowboy Casanova'? If not, it's the perfect song for Strigoi Dimitri. Review and give me your opinion on it! (Yea, I'm random. Deal with it)**

**NEWS: VA might be made into a movie! Preger Entertainment optioned it and they just recently teamed up with the director of Transformers, Don Murphy! It sounds like things are getting serious for a VA movie! How awesome would that be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so this is an extremely short chappie. But before you kill me, I'll be posting another chapter up today unless something goes wrong. Which would suck. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**Anyways, disclaimer: I'm not Richelle Mead, however much I might want to own Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian…. *sob* and now I'm all depressed cuz I don't own them. Ya see what theses disclaimers do to us?**

"Four days?" I yelped. My head was spinning. How could I not have woken up? This was insane.

"Yea… See, that's the thing. Physically, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. But I'm freaked out. Your aura is totally screwed up. It's so faint… the first time I saw you, I thought you were dead because I couldn't see it. So I've been trying to reach you, but this is the first time you've dreamed." He looked extremely worried and upset. Again, I realized how much he actually cared for me.

"Well… I have absolutely no idea. I can try to wake up." I said hesitantly. "But I'm not sure-" Then the dream started fading. "Hey, Adrian what gives?"

"Wake up Rose!" He answered, sounding like a cheerleader.

"Wait, Adrian, don't go!" I was scrambling for words. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!" Too late. He was gone, as was the setting.

Thinking fast, which is something we dhampirs learn at an early age, I tried to used my last few seconds of "consciousness" that came with Adrian's dreams and push up through the darkness.

I surged up frantically. Just as everything began to become unclear, I burst free. And sat up in bed, gasping for breath.

**Yes, I know. It's a hideous chapter and you are all allowed to slap me. But I'm tired and cranky and not feeling really creative…..** **so review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaay! So here is another chapter to make up for the suckishness of last chapter! And remember how I said I love drama? Yea… Keep that in mind**

I sat up in bed, gasping for breath. On the bed opposite mine, a dark shape stirred.

"What?" Said a low voice my soul would know anywhere. Dimitri. He was still kind of out of it. He looked over to my bed and saw my pale face staring at him. He was at my side in an instant. "Roza," He breathed. "you're awake!"

I smiled happily at him. "Yea Dimitri. And my back's perfectly fi-," Dimitri was suddenly kissing me and all intelligible thoughts went out the window. I kissed him back eagerly.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"I've been so worried," Dimitri said, resting his forehead against mine.

"Is that why you're sleeping in my room like that sparkly vampire Edward from Twilight or whatever?" I teased.

"Haven't left since we arrived." He replied seriously. There went my joking manner.

"At all? Like, ever?" I stared at him incredulously.

He gave me his famous half-smile-well, it was famous for me."Never. I'm pretty sure that Alberta, Kirova, Dr. Olendzki, and all your friends know about us but…" He trailed off, shrugging. "At this point, I'm more concerned about you. How are you?"

"I feel great. Ahhh, the wonders of spirit." I sighed happily and leaned into him. "Hey what time is breakfast?"

"Roza, Roza," He shook his head. "Always thinking about your stomach. It's a wonder you're so thin."

"Haha, the badass Russian can make a joke." I said sarcastically. "Seriously, what time is breakfast?"

"Soon."

"Yay! Do you think I'll be able to get out of here?" I wondered.

"Well, there was nothing wrong with you physically, so I doubt Dr. Olendzki can hold you here. It's a good possibility."

"Oh, hey, do I have to finish up field experience?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"In light of the recent Strigoi attacks and the novices' participation in securing the school, the guardians have decided to cancel the rest of field experience." Dimitri explained carefully, then frowned. "At least, that's what Alberta told me."

"Great! So are our training sessions back on?" I asked excitedly. I loved our training sessions; just me and Dimitri alone in the gym or on the track. No distractions.

Dimitri shifted his eyes away and in that instant, I knew he was keeping something from me. "You will be starting your training sessions again once Dr. Olendzki gives the okay."

"But…" I trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

"But not with me. Alberta will be conducting them from now on." I had been expecting to hear something like "we'll be taking it easy," or "they won't be as frequent."

"What?" I shrieked. "I'm eighteen today! Legally I'm an adult and they can't do anything about or relationship! This is ridiculous! I'm gonna protest!" I was really worked up. How dare they try to interfere? We hadn't done anything wrong! Well… not that they knew of, of course.

"Rose, calm down!" He exclaimed, casting a worried glance to the door. "They didn't decide this. I told them to."

I practically went into shock. "Wait-what? You-you got me a new mentor? Why?"

"We can't see each other, Rose. It's way too dangerous." Dimitri said. This was painful, I could tell, but I didn't care. He was breaking my heart.

"Why the hell not? Are you ashamed to love me? Are you afraid they'll strip you of your guardian title? I thought we talked about this!" I yelled angrily. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me enough not to care. I was wrong apparently.

His eyes widened in shock and horror. "God, Roza, no! That's not why! I swear-"

"Don't you dare call me Roza!" I was shrieking so loud I was surprised that the nurse on duty didn't come running in with a gun.

"No, please, Rose that's-" I cut him off again.

"Get out." My words were cold and quiet.

"Please let me-"

"Get the hell out!" I was on the verge of losing it but no way was I going to show him how much this hurt.

He left without another word, closing the door gently behind him. After he left, I broke down into tears. I was shaking and I wanted to die. How could this happen? Why me? My heart was shattered into a million pieces.

After about an hour, I simply stopped crying. I had no tears left to cry, it seemed. So I stared at the wall blankly, trying in vain to recover my heart and emotions. I was numb.

Morning finally came and with it came Dr. Olendzki. She bustled into my room just as the sun set.

"Rose!" She said, her voice surprised. "You're awake! What a relief! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered evenly. "Can I please go to breakfast? I'm starving."

She gave quick and doubtful once-over. Seeing nothing wrong with me she sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Yea, you can go." Then she noticed Dimitri's absence. "Hey, where's Dimitri? He hasn't left this room since you were brought in."

"Dimitri was here?" I asked as innocently as possible. I was proud that my voice didn't shake and I maintained a surprised face.

After being released, I immediately headed down to the cafeteria. The bond told me that that was where Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie were. Along with all the other seniors. Great.

I hid my nervousness and strode in confidently. Immediately, heads popped up and whispers began. Moroi and Dhampirs alike were staring at me like I was some sort of alien.

I gave them my best glare and announced, "Yea, that's right. I'm not dead. Now get on with your lives."

As I expected, few people glanced away or even looked ashamed. They were wall tensed to see how Lissa would react. She ran to me and practically strangled me in her arms.

"Rose! You're finally awake!" Her happiness was overwhelming.

I hugged her back gently. "Thanks for healing me." I murmured so that the students around us couldn't hear.

"That was absolutely nothing." She responded immediately. "Come on, let's go sit." She led me over to her table where Eddie was staring wide-eyed at me and Christian was smirking, of course. Adrain gave me a broad grin and winked.

I sat down. "Wow, Hathaway. You look a lot better than you did when they brought you in." Commented Christian

"Yea well I had a concussion." I said, focusing on the tray that had magically appeared in front of me. Christian snorted at that.

"Geez, that's it? You're a wimp, Hathaway. Going soft on us, hmmm?" Christian raised an eyebrow.

"And a broken back. Oh, and every inch of my body ached from being thrown into a wall by and extremely pissed off Strigoi that's hell-bent on killing the last Dragomir." I said serenely. That shut him up real quick.

Lissa giggled at Christian's expression. Then the rest of what I had said registered. "Wait, what? There really is a Strigoi that wants to kill me?"

My amusement faded as well. "Yes, there really is. Don't worry, he won't get to you. I would never let that happen." I vowed solemnly.

Christian frowned and finally regained speech. "This wouldn't happen to be the same Strigoi who wanted to kill her while we were fighting at the school, would it?"

I nodded grimly. "It is. He's also the one who threw me into the wall." Lissa winced. I got fear and panic through the bond

Christian swore. "Crap. We should've gone after him."

Adrian's grin had totally slipped off his face as well. "He threw you into a wall?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I had not meant to say that an worry everyone. "Well, um, yea."

Thankfully- or not so thankfully depending on how you look at it- we were interrupted by Dimitri. He walked over to our table and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Rose," He said. His face was devoid of any emotion and I had never seen him look so cold and distant. That didn't stop my heart from skipping a beat when I saw him. "I need to speak with you."

"Guardian Belikov," I replied formally and coolly, inclining my head in acknowledgement. "How are you? Unfortunately I'm busy at the moment." I said my voice and face full of false regret.

"I believe your friends would be willing to excuse you for a few minutes. Outside. Now." Dimitri said through clenched teeth. He was trying very hard to contain himself.

With a heavy heart, I got up to follow him outside.

"Rose, what's going on?" Lissa asked through the bond. She was lost. She thought Dimitri and I loved each other but we were acting so indifferent towards each other.

"Meet me in my room in an hour." I told her. Then, without any more words, I headed outside to face Dimitri.

**Well, that's this chapter. Yes I know, Dimitri and Rose are both being buttheads. Wait, actually, scratch that. Somebody review and tell me that so I can be sure that I'm not just imagining thinds**

**Anyways, just a heads up. Next chapter is Dimitri's POV from the beginning of the story all the way to the present. Yea, all one chapter. It's longish… **

**Guys, please please PLEASE review and let me know how I'm doing. I seriously want to know. Even if you hate it, tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: REMINDER! This chapter is all Dimitri's POV from the beginning up until now! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! :P They make my day**

**Disclaimer: Go to a previous chapter. I'm too lazy to type it.**

I was running, totally focused on reaching safety. I wasn't paying close attention to my surroundings and I paid the price. I didn't notice the Strigoi until it reached out and grabbed me.

I stumbled and he knocked me to the ground, pinning down my left arm.

_Shit! _I cursed and struggled violently. I was aware of Janine running to safety and it became clear I was on my own.

I the Strigoi soon pinned down my right arm. I strained my neck and thrashed around as wildly as I could. No way was I going to make this easy for him.

While shifting my head, I caught movement and I looked up, expecting to see another Strigoi.

It was my Roza, sprinting to me. What the hell? Did she want to kill herself? She would die trying to save me. I wasn't worth that. I would never be able to forgive myself if her love for me killed her.

"Run, Rose! I'll be fine, just go dammit!" I shouted desperately. In reality, I was pretty sure I was gonna die, but Rose didn't need to know that.

"No chance!" She called back. "We're in this together!"

My chest ached. God, but she was so _stubborn. _I loved her so much.

I was unable to give her a response. The Strigoi required all my attention. I grunted and strained desperately. He only gave me a sadistic smile and reached down to suck my blood.

His fangs were at my throat when Roza slammed into him. I heard her give out a little gasp as she stumbled backwards. The Strigoi snarled, momentarily distracted. It was all I needed.

I flipped him off and raced to Rose's side. Together, we stalked forward and backed him into a corner. He was outnumbered, and he knew it. So did Rose.

Instead of cooperating and giving in, he grabbed Rose's arm. I moved to pull her arm away and ended up getting knocked back by his foot. It was almost casual, his movements. I grunted and staggered back, losing hold on my stake. I recovered my balance and watched, horrified, as the Strigoi slammed Rose into the ground on her back.

I freaked silently when she didn't move right away and it took all I had not to run to her. I scanned the floor, searching desperately for my stake.

THERE! I scrambled to it and picked it up, ready to kill. The Strigoi was holding Roza by her hair and was saying something to her.

I moved closer and was just about to pounce when Rose said, "You are not-" Then she was flying through the air as the Strigoi sensed my approach. He fled almost immediately and I was too transfixed by horror and fear for Rose to chase after him.

She hit the floor and didn't make one sound.

"Roza! Roza!" I screamed, panicking. My heart was pounding. How would I live with myself? She couldn't die, she just couldn't. Her head fell limply forward.

I reached her in record time and knelt down to her side. She was breathing shallowly and her eyes were closed.

"Roza, please wake up! Don't leave me!" My voice was raw with emotion and I was fighting back tears. I had basically condemned her. Her death would be all my fault.

She managed to raise her head. "Hey, Comrade," She said softly. Her voice was so weak!

For the second time in the short space I'd known her, I was begging Rose not to close her eyes. "Roza, please… Don't close your eyes."

"Okay," She said so softly I could barely hear her. "Dimitri…? Please hold me."

My hands started shaking as I realized that my Roza, my wonderful, sarcastic Roza, was going to die. Help would not arrive in time. This was her final request and I would do it, no matter what.

"Of course," I whispered sadly. I wrapped my arms around her, noticing the way she winced when I moved her. Her back was definitely broken. I couldn't help it. Tears started filling my eyes and impairing my vision.

Her eyes stared at me, wondrously clear. She gave a slight frown. "Don't cry," She insisted and attempted to make me feel better by smiling. It was more of a grimace.

My emotions swelled up and I nearly broke down crying. Guilt and pain swirled around inside of me. I reached my hand up to cradle her face. "Roza, how will I live with myself? I failed you…" I remembered that moment in the cabin where I promised her I would let no harm come to her. Yea, that just went flying out the window.

Her eyes widened in distress and anxiety. "Don't you dare blame yourself!" She said forcefully.

"Okay!" I gave in, worried. "Just… Calm down. Save your strength."

She closed her eyes slowly. "I love you," She murmured.

I kissed her cheek tenderly. "I love you, too. Rest, my Roza." Well, there wasn't much point in keeping her awake. I just wanted her to be as pain-free as possible.

Something rustled in the forest outside of the cave. I tensed, but all was still again. I moved Rose off of me as gently as possible. She moaned in pain and I looked at her, immediately worried.

She looked at me weakly. "Sorry. I thought I heard something." I whispered. Her eyes drifted shut a few seconds later. I stood up and stretched my weary legs. Every so often, I would cast an anxious glance at Rose. She was drifting in and out of it.

My life would be so empty without her. Just thinking the words made tears spring to my eyes. She couldn't, I wouldn't let her.

The sun rose and with it raised my hope as I saw figures in the distance. I nearly screamed for joy. And that was very unlike me. I nearly ran to her side and knelt down.

I kissed her cheek and her eyes opened blearily. "Roza," I whispered. "Help is nearly here." I was having difficulty controlling my wildly leaping emotions.

She focused on me. "Good. But I'm so tired. Can I sleep?"

For one moment, my emotions got the best of me. "No!" I yelled. Sleeping now could very well kill her. She had to know that. And we were so close! I softened a bit when I saw her alarm. "What if you can't wake up? Please, you can sleep when we get back to the Academy."

Rose smiled softly. "All right. I'll try." She said obediently.

Relief rushed through me. That was all I could ask. "I'll be back." This was a promise I could keep. I gave her a miniscule peck on the lips and she moaned happily. I pulled back and smiled. She was so funny sometimes. "Stay awake," I warned, then I was running as hard as I could to the rescue group in the distance.

"Janine! Alberta! Over here!" I shouted, waving my hands. They saw me and raced over, Alberta holding a stretcher.

"What happened Belikov? Where's my daughter?" Janine demanded right away. Inwardly I smiled. _See, Rose, your mother cares about you._

"She's in the caves. We need to be there, now." I stated firmly. Now was not the time to converse, about anything. My Roza needed help three hours ago.

"Lead the way," Alberta instructed.

I sprinted to the cave, praying that she wasn't dead. I reached the cave a few moments before Alberta and Janine. Alberta gave a small gasp. Janine skidded in and immediately freaked.

She took a step towards her daughter, then looked back at me. "Is she…"

I shook my head. "No. In fact, she's awake. Or she better be, at least." I raised my voice just in case she couldn't hear me.

"All good here, Comrade." Rose rasped out. Alberta looked horrified at the sound of her voice. Wisely, she chose not to say anything.

"Thank God" Janine muttered and shot me a dark glare that clearly said she blamed me. I shrugged and nodded. I blamed myself, too.

Alberta walked efficiently over to Rose and dropped the stretcher. "Come on, Rose. Unless you can walk?" She gave me a searching look.

Oh crap! How could I have possibly forgotten to tell them Roza's back was broken? I flushed and said, "Oh, yeah. I uh kinda forgot to mention her back is broken. The Strigoi threw her pretty hard…" I trailed off as Alberta and Janine gave me identical incredulous expressions.

"Seriously?" Alberta exclaimed, turning back to Rose. "Well, this complicates things. All right, Rose, this is going to hurt."

I watched as Rose braced herself for the pain. "Okay. I'm ready." She said grimly. Alberta and I lifted her into a sitting position in midair. I felt Roza flinch and tried not to let my panic show.

"Sorry, but I had to." Alberta murmured.

"I'll be fine. Lissa'll heal me when we get there." Rose said breathlessly. Tears were streaming down my face and it was all I could do not to cry with her and hold her in my arms.

Janine swore. "Shit. We'll necer get her to the Academy. Her back's gonna hurt every time we take a step."

I switched places with Guardian Hathaway and walked next to Rose and the stretcher.

After about a quarter of the way and after we had met up with the other guardians, who had received us in stunned silence, I noticed Roza was covered in sweat and her eyes were unfocused and dim.

"Roza?" I asked, so afraid she wouldn't respond. She looked at me. "How are you hanging in there?" Stupid question, I know, but I had to hear her talk.

"Well," She said conversationally. As if I were asking about the weather. "I've been better." Then she blacked out.

"Alberta, Janine, step it up. She's out." I instructed, in full guardian mode. I was working hard to keep my emotions in check. They stepped up the pace and we soon reached the Academy.

We were the last in a line of five to emerge on campus with a "body". Technically, she wasn't dead, Yet.

It had been perfectly silent up until people caught sight of Roza. The whispering began and I winced every time I heard "she's dead."

I tried to tune out the other voices and listen for the one that truly was needed. Princess Vasilisa. There she was, pushing through the crowd with tears streaming down her face.

Her eyes widened and pain lanced through them. "Rose, Rose, oh my God!" She looked at me desperately seeking assurance. "Guardian Belikov-Dimitri-is she dead?" She was on the verge of hysterics.

I rushed to reassure her. "Rose is not dead." Relief danced across her face. " She's about to be, though." Lissa turned white and faltered before hurrying to catch up and grabbing for Rose's hand.

"Let me heal her!" She gasped.

"Wait until we get to the infirmary." Alberta said firmly. Lissa's hand stopped centimeters from Rose's hand and we both gaped at Alberta.

"But-" Lissa tried again.

"Wait." Lissa shrank back, clearly scared of Alberta.

At that moment, Rose screamed.

My heart stopped for a second and fear blurred my vision. Alberta and Janine stopped immediately. Instinctively, I grabbed for Rose. "Rose? Are you awake?" My voice was shaking and though I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, I failed miserably.

"No duh," She panted sarcastically. "Keep-going. Almost-there." She instructed Alberta and Janine. They started moving again.

Lissa clasped Rose's other hand, horror crossing her features. "Rose, what happened to you that is causing you so much pain?"

Roza's eyes were tear-filled. She looked at me pleadingly. I got her message. It hurt her to talk; she wanted me to tell the story. I nodded and squeezed her hand. She smiled tiredly and her gaze drifted over to Lissa.

I put my "guardian-mask" on. "Rose was thrown into a wall. She has got a broken back and a concussion at least. I'm sure she has other minor injuries but those are the main concerns."

Lissa looked like she was about to puke.

"We're here!" Alberta announced in relief. I looked at Rose. She was clenching her eyes shut and panting really hard.

Alberta, what on earth is going on?" exclaimed Dr. Olendzki

"Get her a bed-now!" I barked at a passing nurse, who looked totally terrified. "I odn't know how much longer she can last! Almost there Roza. Hang in there." I looked tenderly down at her.

A room was soon prepared and Rose was in the bed with Lissa sending Spirit into her.

I watched as Rose relaxed. She focused her gaze on Lissa. "Thanks," She whispered. Lissa nodded to her and slumped back. Rose fell asleep a moment later.

The Princess stood up on shaky legs. I immediately moved to support her. She shook me off.

"I'm fine. Tell me when she wakes up." She stated firmly. I promised her I would and she walked out the door, presumably to sleep.

Before she left, she turned to look at me. In her eyes I saw that she had guessed what we meant to each other. She blinked and nodded slightly and then turned away.

Alberta followed her out to make sure she reached her dorm safely.

Janine cleared her throat. "Well, I should go. I'm sure my charge is wondering where I'm at." I nodded at her. Honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. I was so tired.

Dr. Olendzki looked at me hard. "Dimitri, get some rest. Doctor's orders." She demanded.

"Okay." I said agreeably and promptly sat down on the other bed in Rose's room. No way in hell was I leaving her side.

She looked at me, bemused.

"I'm not leaving." I said like t was the most obvious thing in the world.

She frowned slightly and muttered something about how stubborn dhampirs were. "Okay, but call me the second Rose wakes up." She told me, then left.

I fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake up until around lunch the next day. Rose was asleep still.

Dr. Olendzki came in a few minutes after I woke up. She gave me a bright smile. "Guardian Belikov! You're awake!" she greeted me.

I nodded stiffly. "Yea. Should she still be sleeping?"

She followed my gave and her smile faded. "No. I don't know what's wrong. Physically, she's perfectly healthy." Frustration was evident in her voice.

My heart skipped a beat. "How long?" My mouth was dry.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm not sure. But I don't think anything's seriously wrong with her. She'll wake up." Then she was gone, leaving me with a million questions and only the vaguest of answers.

About an hour later, Lissa and Adrian visited.

Lissa smiled at me. "Hey Dimitri. Where's-" She looked over to Rose's bed and her smile dropped offher face. "She hasn't woken up yet?"

I sighed. "No. DR. Olendzki-"

Adrian interrupted me. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed loudly. Lissa turned red and shot him a death glare. He didn't even notice. "No, no, no." He muttered. "She can't be, it's just the-" He stopped and stared intently at Rose. After a few seconds of strained silence, he relaxed.

Lissa blinked. "Adrian, what the hell?" Then she blushed after realizing she'd just sworn in front of a guardian. I hid my amusement and focused on Adrian.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just panicked. She didn't have an aura. Well, she does, but it's really faint."

Lissa gasped. My eyebrow shot up. What the hell was an aura? And why was it bad if Rose didn't have one? I looked at Lissa, hoping she could provide answers. She was deathly pale. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "What happens if you don't have an aura?"

"You're dead," Whispered Lissa in a daze.

In a flash, I was at Rose's bedside and checking her pulse. "But she's alive," I said frantically.

Adrian nodded. "Yea, but it's really faint. It might as well not be there. I really have to concentrate."

Lissa joined me at Rose's side. "Well… Have you been drinking?" She asked timidly

Adrian shook his head. "Not today. Not yet." He grimaced. "Damn it! Why is it so faint?" I looked at him, alarmed. Rage was in his eyes, along with pain. Lissa touched his arm.

"Adrian. Let's go," Lissa said softly, shooting me a look to convey how sorry she was. Adrian turned away, but not before I saw anguish, anguish at the sight of Rose, in his eyes. He really did care for her. Jealousy swept through me. He had no right!

I narrowed my eyes and fought against these negative feelings. Roza loved me, she ahd said so herself. I didn't need to worry about Ivashkov.

I sat on the edge of her bed. "Come on, Roza," I whispered as I stroked her hair. "Come back to me."

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway. I jumped away guiltily and spun to face to doorway.

Christian Ozera was standing there, looking awkward. I composed my face.

"Is there something you need?" I asked taking a neutral tone, watching the way his eyes darted from Rose back to me. Shit, I was so busted.

"I, uhh, yea." Christian said distractedy. "Have you seen Lissa?"

I nodded. "She left about 5 minutes ago."

"Did she say where she was going?" Christian was still staring intently at Rose and I. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, she was with Adrian. He kinda went… " I trailed off, unable to put Adrian's weirdness into words.

"Ahh, he got all Spirit-weird on you," Christian nodded in understanding. "I'll go look in the magic room or his room, then. Thanks." He added, and bolted out the door.

I watched him go. Well, there was no possible way her couldn't have guessed Rose and I have more than a student-teacher relationship. Hopefully he wasn't one to gossip. Judging from his aunt, and how people tended to avoid him at all costs, I didn't think so. I assumed our secret was still safe.

The next few days passed in a haze with no more visits from Adrian or Christian. Actually, the only thing that I noticed, the only thing that mattered, was that Rose wasn't waking up. Dr. Olendzki assured me she'd wake up, but I saw the worry in her eyes. It grew every time she visited.

The only times I left Rose's side to go to the bathroom. Even then, I would hurry down the hallway, praying some sort of change had taken place. Nothing happened.

On the night of the fourth day, I lay back in bed and stared dully at the ceiling. I almost burst into tears every time I looked at Roza's beautiful face.

I don't know when I fell asleep. All I remember is waking up when a small gasp reached my ears. It took me a while to reach full consciousness. "What?" I muttered stupidly, raising my head.

The first thing I saw was Roza's pale face, staring at me wide-eyed.

I moved quickly and was next to her in no time. "Roza, you're awake!" I gasped out. Relief made me faint.

She gave me a bright smile and I thought I would die from happiness. "Yea Dimitri. And my back's fi-" I crushed my lips to hers eagerly. I didn't care about her back at that moment. She was awake and healthy. And kissing me back passionately.

I finally broke away and rested my forehead against hers. "I've been so worried," I confessed.

"Is that why you're sleeping in my room like the stalker sparkly vampire Edward from Twilight or whatever?" She was teasing me, but I decided to be serious.

"Haven't left since we arrived." I answered, trying not to smile at her expression.

She stared at me. "At all? Like, ever?"

I couldn't help it. I gave her a small half smile. "Never. I'm pretty sure that Alberta, Kirova, Dr. Olendzki, and all your friends know about us but… At this point, I'm more concerned about you. How are you?"

"I feel great." She enthused. "Ahh, the wonders of spirit." Sighed she in contentment and leaned into my chest. I felt my heart soar. "Hey, when's breakfast?"

I shook my head, trying not to laugh. "Roza, Roza. Always thinking about your stomach. It's a wonder you're so thin." Honestly, it was.

"Haha, the badass Russian can make a joke." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. It took all I had not to laugh and tell her I was serious. "Seriously, what time is breakfast?"

"Soon."

"Yay! Do you think I'll be able to get out of here?" She mused.

I considered. "Well, there was nothing wrong with you physically, so I doubt Dr. Olendzki can hold you here. It's a good possibility."

"Oh hey, do I have to finish up field experience?" She asked, abruptly changing the subject.

I remembered the one time Alberta had visited, yesterday. She had just gotten out of a meeting and was there to check on Rose, me, and to convey the vital information from the meeting. Oh, and tell me it wasn't healthy to stay with Rose and I should be on duty. Or sleeping in my own room.

"In light of the recent Strigoi attacks and the novices' participation in securing the school, the guardians have decided to cancel the rest of field experience. At least, that's what Alberta told me."

"Great!" Rose cheered. "So are our training sessions back on?" She was so enthusiastic. God, I was so happy she was awake. And now I was thinking about our training sessions and it reminded me of another part of Alberta's conversation with me.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

"Alberta?" I asked as she turned to leave.

She turned back. "What?"

I swallowed. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "Would you do a favor for me?"

Kindness reflected in her eyes. "Of course."

I closed my eyes. "Would you-would you take over Rose's training sessions?"

"Sure, but… Why?" Alberta sounded baffled, but not angry.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Because-because I am a danger to Rose. She almost died because of me. I couldn't live with that. I can't do this, not if it puts her in danger." I looked at her. "Please don't judge me." I felt like I was going to puke.

Alberta was watching me sympathetically. "Of course not. But-Dimitri-she loves you. She really does. And she doesn't care she could die for you."

Well , that hurt me.

I looked down and did my best not to cry.

When I looked back up, she was gone.

~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~

I chose my words carefully. "You will be starting your training sessions again once Dr. Olendzki gives the okay."

"But…" She trailed off and looked at me suspiciously.

I felt like I was betraying some sort of shrine. "But not with me. Alberta will be conducting them from now on."

She blew up. "What? I'm eighteen today! Legally, I'm an adult and they can't do anything about our relationship! This is ridiculous! I'm gonna protest!" She was getting really worked up. I neede to calm her down before someone woke up.

I cast a worried glance towards the door. "Rose, calm down! They didn't decide this. I told them to." God, Had I really just said that?

She went perfectly still and I got really worried. What would she say?

"Wait, what. You-you got me a new mentor? Why?" She was practically in shock. I thought someone was tearing my heart out.

I plowed on, determined to make her understand. "We can't see each other, Rose. It's way too dangerous." Yea, I was terrible at explaining myself. I could tell she didn't see it the way I did.

"Why the hell not?" Her eyes were blazing. "Are you ashamed to love me? Are you afraid they'll strip you of your guardian title?" I almost fainted. How in hell had she come up with that? How could she possibly think that? We had talked about this, right? "I thought we talked about this!" She yelled, proving my last thought.

"God, Roza, no! That's not why! I swear-" I cried desperately.

"Don't you dare call me Roza!" Jesus Christ… How could I have let this happen? Did she hate me as much as her eyes suggested?

"No, please, Rose, that's –" I pleaded, but she interrupted me again.

"Get out." Her voice was so cold and scary.

"Please let me-"

"Get the hell out!" She was about to cry. So was I. I decided leaving was the best option at this point.

I closed the door quietly. She couldn't possibly think I didn't love her, could she?

I didn't actually leave. I stood outside her door in the shadows and watched her through the window.

She sobbed gut-wrenching sobs. With every sob, I could feel my heart break into even more pieces. She finally stopped, but instead of smashing things, she sat there quietly, hunched over. She looked so forlorn and sad…

I couldn't stand seeing her this way. I left, ignoring the surprised look I got from the nurse on duty. Numbly, I strode across campus, ignoring Alberta when she called out to me. I was gonna be in soo much trouble later, but I didn't care. My Roza didn't love me anymore.

I barricaded myself in my room and tried to sort out my mixed-up emotions. Was I angry? Relieved? Upset? Only one thing was clear: Roza was in pain and it was my fault.

I had somehow made her believe I didn't love her… And she kicked me out.

I made up my mind. I unlocked the door and strode off to the cafeteria. One emotion rose above all others: resolve. Yes, I would make Rose understand. Before it was too late.

**A/N: Yes, that was my long and probably totally lame chapter in Dimitri's POV. **

**Review! Or I'll send a determined Dimitri to hunt you down! Wait… no…. You'd enjoy that…. I want Dimitri to myself! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hey all! Thanks for your lovely reviews and here's the next chapter! In Rose POV**

**And I promise you, the story will actually get interesting in chapter 8. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Vampire Academy! If I did, our lovely Dimitri wouldn't be going around saying stupid stuff like "Love fades. Mine has." **

Dimitri was pacing when I stepped outside.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?" My voice wobbledwhen I said his name and from the way he paused slightly, I knew he had noticed. He looked at me, hard and I gazed back, completely transfixed.

He turned away quickly, but not before I saw that he was hurting. My resolve wavered.

"Roza," He murmured. "Do you really believe I don't love you?"

I steeled myself and met his eyes steadily. "Yes, I do. Why else would you tell me we can't be together? You obviously don't care about me!" Great, now I was getting all upset again.

I turned to leave. This was not a conversation I wanted to have here. Well, I didn't want to have it at all, but it seemed unavoidable. I had only taken a few steps when I was yanked back and pressed into a wall.

Dimitri's face was filling my vision. He was extremely close and also extremely angry.

"Don't you dare make assumptions and tell me what I feel!" He growled. "I did this to protect you, even though it kills me!"

I was terrified, but I refused to show him that. I glared at him and mustered my courage. "Well then forgive me if I fail to see that logic."

"Rose, you are an idiot. Why would I lead you on when all it would get me is possible unemployment? My job is my life. I wouldn't use an underage girl with that risk. Unless I truly loved her. Forgive _me_ if I fail to see your logic there." That was a good point. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Well, then that's your problem." I retorted, refusing to let him get to me.

His face darkened. I had never seen him so upset. He looked like an avenging angel from hell. "Roza, I love you. And you love me. But by loving me, you almost got yourself killed. How could I live with myself if you died to save me? You're young. You still have your whole life ahead of you and you almost threw it out to save me. When we were in the cave and you were dying, I thought I was going to die along with you." He no longer looked furious. He looked upset and ready to cry.

Realization hit me. How could I be so stupid? "Oh my God, Dimitri, I'm so sorry. You're right. I'm so stupid." Tears were cascading down my face.

He had been looking at me longingly, but at my words, he seemed to come back to reality and fury returned. "Next time maybe you'll think before you jump to idiotic conclusions. You don't deserve to be a guardian." He said savagely. With that slap in the face, he turned and strode away. I knew I deserved that, but it still hurt.

I shuddered and dropped to the ground. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I just closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

I had only been there for a few minutes before I became aware of Lissa sitting down next to me.

"Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked softly.

I looked at her and smiled sadly. "Can that wait? I'm really tired."

Lissa searched my face for any clue as to what had happened. Finding nothing, she nodded. "Of course, Rose." Then she turned around. "Guys, go on to class. I'll see you soon." I finally noticed Eddie, Christian, and Adrian were standing behind her, looking sober. Christian nodded slowly and dragged Eddie and Adrian away with him.

I stood up shakily and let Lissa lead me to my room.

Once inside, I threw myself down on my bed. Lissa lay down next to me and we just sat in silence, staring up at the ceiling.

After a while, I started talking. "We had a fight. Dimitri and I, I mean. It was really bad."

Lissa sat up. "Well, what were you fighting about?"

I took a deep breath and told her my story of stupidity. **(A/N: yea, I'm too lazy to write their conversation. Just go with it.)**

When I finished, Lissa stood up and walked out. Through the bond, she said, _Follow me. _Bemused, I followed her.

"Liss, where are we going?" I asked once we were outside the dorm building.

"_I'm_ going to class._ You're _going to talk to Dimitri and straighten things out." Lissa replied.

"Wait, um, I don't think that's-, "I said, uncomfortable.

"You're going." Lissa repeated firmly. She was determined to get Dimitri and I together.

I couldn't help it. A small smile tugged at my mouth. Thank God I had such a great friend. I hugged her tightly and said, "Thanks Lissa. I'll see you later."

She smiled at me "Good luck!" She called out as I jogged away. I had a pretty good idea where Dimitri was.

I walked slowly and hesitantly into the chapel. Just as I had expected, Dimitri was in the back row of the church with his eyes closed. He didn't look peaceful as he normally did, though, he just looked sad. Really, really sad.

My heart broke just looking at him and I suddenly became very, very nervous. What if he hated me?

I shook off all nervous thoughts and walked boldly but silently to the back of the church and stood next to him. He hadn't heard me approach.

"Hey Comrade," I said softly. I used the nickname I'd given him the first time we'd met. I knew he hated it, but it had a sort of sentimental value to me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

His eyes shot open as soon as I started talking. Right as I finished, he jumped up, towering over me. I shut up, not knowing what to expect. Certainly I was not expecting to be enfolded in his arms, but that was where I ended up.

At first, I was stiff. His hug had taken me by surprise.

"Roza," he breathed. He used my name in Russian! My mind shrieked. That's a good sign!

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into his chest.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I lost control of my temper. I shouldn't have told you you didn't deserve to be a guardian. You are the most deserving novice I've ever met."

"You had every right to say those things. I was being stupid." I argued. "I jumped to stupid conclusions and hurt us both.

He sighed. "The stupid conclusions I agree with. But… I still had no right."

"Let's just say I forgive you. Even if I don't think you did anything wrong. And no arguing!" I added sternly.

"Fine. And I forgive you, Rosemarie Hathaway, for jumping to insensible conclusions." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I relaxed into him, relieved beyond words. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No I was just thinking."

"Can I join you?" I knew I should really get to class, but I didn't want to leave him.

"Of course." He unwound his arms and I slid into the bench next to him.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. We didn't talk, but that was okay. Words weren't always necessary with us. I soon felt myself slipping away on pleasant dreams with Dimitri's solid and reassuring presence wrapped around me.

**A/N: Okay so who thought the make-up scene was cute? I did! **

**Review please or you will make a certain me very upset :,(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you know…**

**Things get really weird in these next two chapters. I totally understand if you hate it. If you do, please have the decency to tell me, though. I'm a big girl, I can handle the criticism/flames. At the time I wrote this story, I thought this was a great idea, but now I'm not so sure.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, really? Do I have to tell you I only own VA and Adrian in my dreams? Speaking of… Adrian visits them! Ha yea not really. If he did, I probably would never wake up…**

When I woke up, I was lying down in the chapel alone. I sat up with a start, afraid I had imagined everything, and looked around. When I sat up, a note fluttered to the ground. Curiously, I picked it up and read:

_You looked so peaceful; I couldn't bear to wake you up. I had to leave; Duty calls. I will see you tomorrow in our training sessions. I love you._

_ -D_

I smiled and my heart leapt. So it hadn't been a dream like I'd feared when I had first woken up! He had forgiven me!

My happy thoughts were interrupted by Lissa. She was worried about me. Just fifteen minutes ago, she had seen Dimitri and I was nowhere to be found. She was anxious and worried I was somewhere crying because things hadn't worked out well between me and Dimitri.

I jumped up to go to lunch and assure her I was fine, only then realizing how hungry I was.

Lissa's anxious face was the first thing I saw when I skidded into the cafeteria. Upon seeing me, it flooded with relief-and anticipation. She wanted to know about Dimitri and me.

I groaned inwardly. I was in for a long interview after lunch. I made my way over to her and sat down.

Lissa stared at me expectantly. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?'" I played dumb as I reached over and snagged Eddie's doughnut. He glowered at me and lunged for it. I laughed and pulled back. "Sorry, Castile. Guess you're gonna have to go get a new doughnut."

"Fine." He muttered and stalked to the lunch line.

"You know. How did your talk go?" She asked, casting a dubious expression at Adrian. He was watching us interestedly.

"Adrian, you can stop eavesdropping." I snapped. "You still don't have a chance until hell freezes over to date me. Even then, it's doubtful." He slumped down, looking depressed.

"You and Dimitri made up?" Lissa said excitedly. Through the bond I could feel her happiness and extreme smugness. After all, she _was _responsible for getting us to see sense.

"Yea, yea, don't let it go to your head." I said playfully.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Asked Christian curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said snarkily. "Lissa, are we skipping class so I can get you all caught up on me and Dimitri?"

She snorted. "No. I'll let you keep the details to yourself." She smirked, obviously thinking some R-rated thoughts. I groaned.

"Lissa, not every couple is as disgusting as you and Christian. Seriously, what you two do should be considered a capital crime."

"You're just jealous your boyfriend doesn't have time for you." Christian retorted.

"And why is that? Because he's busy making sure your lazy ass is safe."

"Also, because your love is forbidden. Now _that _is a capital crime." Christian said, slinging an arm around Lissa. She giggled and pushed him away.

Okay, I was enjoying this, but that comment made me a bit angry. "Shove it Christian, before I shove a sock in your mouth." I snapped.

Adrian laughed loudly. "You guys make my day much more interesting," He chuckled

"That's what we're here for. Right Chrissie?" I asked with a wicked smile. Christian hated it when we gave him nicknames.

He glared at me for a few seconds, then suddenly smiled. "Of course _Rosie." _God, I hated that nickname. Only Lissa was allowed to call me that, and that was only because she was my best friend and I couldn't beat her up.

Everyone burst out laughing at my furious expression. After a few seconds, I was laughing too and thinking about how perfect my life seemed at that moment. I also knew it wasn't bound to last.

**I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was a filler chapter… I tried to make it more interesting with Christian and Rose, so let me know if I made you laugh… **

**The fun and confusion and total make-believe/outrageousness begins next chapter, kiddies! Review! Please…. *puppy dog eyes***

**Oh! If I get TEN ****REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY.**** Trust me. You will want that extra chapter. If I don't get ten reviews you'll just have to wait until tomorrow…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Congratulations! You guys get the next chapter today! I got ten reviews, just like I asked! Thanks**

**Aaanndd… The plot finally picks up this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Ehh, go see a previous chapter. I'm too lazy to write it and I'm sure you're all anxious to read… *rolls eyes***

"Rose! Hurry up and get into your dress! The dance starts in ten minutes!" Lissa squealed as she fumbled around in her makeup bag for lip gloss.

There was one week until graduation. The school was hosting a celebratory dance. However, for the novices, it was also a slightly sad occasion; this would be one of the last times we ever got to dress up and have fun. That was why the after-parties (with alcohol, of course) were legendary. Even the teachers let them happen, as long as we did our best not to do anything too crazy. Technically, the dance started at eight, but at the rate we were getting ready at, it would be 8:30 before we finally arrived. While Lissa was eager, I was anxious. I couldn't help it. The last time we had gone to a dance, I ended up punching Mia Rinaldi, a girl who had her heart set on destroying our lives, in the nose, effectively breaking it. Lissa had run out of the dance and gotten kidnapped by Victor Dashkov, a royal Moroi. He'd known about Lissa's healing powers before we had known about spirit. Victor was dying and he had wanted Lissa to heal him. He'd tortured her and was currently locked up for life because of it, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

"All right! But hurry up; I still need to do my makeup!" I said, laughing. Her enthusiasm was contagious. She turned to me and pointed to the dress on the bed with a firm glare.

"Put. It. On. Now." She said.

I hurried to the bathroom and put on my dress. It was strapless (hey, I could pull it off. Why not?) and white, with light aqua swirls all over. It clung to my upper body, but loosened up when it hit my thigh, making it easier to move around and dance. It stopped about 3 inches above my knee. The white, I thought, set off my naturally tan skin perfectly.

Lissa opened the door and dragged me out. "Makeup!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to the mirror.

Hastily, I applied mascara, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. I was going for a natural look tonight. Then we were out the door, running to reach the dance.

"Rose, you were right! That dress is killer on you! I mean, I thought-" Lissa gushed.

I held up a hand. "Wait a minute. Hold on Lissa." I scanned the forest, quietly slipping out of my shoes in case I had to fight. Fighting in heels was not advisable. There was someone watching us. Not a Strigoi, I had none of the nausea that always accompanied them.

A branch snapped and I sprinted forward just in time to see a man's form retreating into the surrounding trees fast.

It was a human. His build was too stocky to be a Moroi and no respectable dhampir is that loud. That meant the wards were most likely down. Without another word, I took Lissa's hand and pulled her away from the trees. Now it was essential we reached the dance as soon as possible. If there was a human here, then Strigoi were quite possibly waiting outside the wards. I remembered what that blonde Strigoi had said about killing the last Dragomir, and a chill went up my spine.

I alerted Alberta when we arrived. She nodded grimly, her hand already reaching for the stake she had hidden in the inside of her coat.

"Thank you Rose. I'll have a group of guardians check the perimeters and reset the wards." She said before disappearing.

Lissa looked at me, confused, but Christian suddenly appeared and dragged her off before she could ask me anything. I smiled at her, happy that she would have a good time. Eddie appeared in front of me just as a slow song started.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes you may," I giggled at his imitation of the perfect gentleman. We walked out onto the dance floor together.

After I was done dancing with Eddie, I danced with a whole bunch of novices and Moroi, including Adrian (for some unknown reason, they had actually let him in), Christian, and Lissa. I was having so much fun that, about 15 minutes later, I forgot about the human, assuming that the guardians had or were taking care of it. I didn't see any of them anywhere. Not even Dimitri.

Half an hour later, Lissa went to the bathroom. I started feeling nauseous. That was when all hell broke loose.

First, all the windows were shattered. The Strigoi swarmed over their broken edges. Screams broke out from among the Moroi. I and the other novices immediately went into protection mode, forming a protective circle around the Moroi. I glanced around. There were too many Strigoi. Where were the guardians? Were they fighting other Strigoi on the campus? Christian was standing next to me and I instinctively shoved him behind me.

He moved back up next to me. "I can burn them," He muttered with a glare. Clearly, he didn't appreciate me shoving him behind me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's instinct."

I scanned the Strigoi swarming in, looking for a weak point.

The guardians burst in, many armed with extra stakes, which were distributed throughout the novices before any more Strigoi could get through. The guardians not armed with extra stakes began fighting. I grabbed an extra stake from Dimitri and after looking at me lovingly, he began to fight. I charged in right after him. Hovering behind me was Christian, ready to help.

After about a minute, I sensed Lissa coming back in. She had heard the noise and come running back. I caught her eye and motioned for her to stay in the hallway. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Rose!" She screamed. "Behind you!"

Christian turned to me, his eyes wide. "I got-" A Strigoi came up to him and hit him on the head. He crumpled and the Strigoi began dragging him off. Lissa screamed.

I leaped after them. "Hey! Undead bastard!" I called. "That's my friend!" Unfortunately, I completely forgot about the Strigoi supposedly lurking behind me.

He wrenched me around. I managed to punch him before he threw me to the ground. For a second, everything dimmed, except for a shriek that came from either me or Lissa. Then the Strigoi sunk his teeth into my neck and everything went black.

**Ok, I know what you're thinking... Please don't kill me! **

**If you haven't heard already, there is a Facebook page for the Official Vampire Academy Movie. Join if you have a Facebook account. And tell your friends to support it! **

**And my friend (HEY! -From my friend) wants to know if she should try out for Jill. She is an AMAZING actress, trust me. I cannot count how many times she's gotten out of trouble by pretending she didn't do it. And she has super curly hair, too. We always tease her about it. It's her "bush" She's 14, too. Should she go for it?**

**If you'd like, you can tell me how much you hate me. All you have to do is press that beautiful button and write stuff :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, here's that long chapter I promised you! Thanks for all your reviews! They really encourage me! I'm extremely enthusiastic today! Oh, and THIS CHAPTER IS IN ROSE'S POV! Well, to begin with. **

**RPOV (Seriously, remember that when you start reading)**

I woke up slowly and painfully. "God, I feel like crap."

Christian watched me. "Thank God you're awake. I thought you were dead," He breathed. I was shocked by the amount of real concern in his face.

"Glad you care," I said, looking around. "Where the hell are we?" I tried lifting my hand, but it wouldn't move. "What the fuck? I'm tied to a chair. Explain." I demanded, staring at Christian.

His eyes were wide with shock at my behavior. I had no idea why. This was the way l always was with him. "The Strigoi captured us. I have no idea where we are. I was drugged. We were all drugged." He answered slowly.

"Damn it!" I swore. "How many people were taken?"

Christian hesitated. "I'd say fifteen, give or take a few."

"We need a plan." I told him, struggling against the ropes that bound me. There was something wrong. I felt weak, sluggish.

"There's something I need to tell you." Christian said. I noted the slight tremor in his voice. Why was he so upset?

I gave up and slumped down as much as I could. "Make it fast." I sighed.

"Rose is dead." He choked out on the edge of tears. I simply stared at him. Had he lost his mind?

"Christian, please, be serious." I told him. He was starting to annoy me. What the hell kind of prank was that?

"I am serious. You passed out right when Rose got taken down so you didn't see it." He insisted, furrowing his brow.

"Do I look dead?" I demanded, tugging impatiently at my wrists. Was he blind? I already knew he was stupid.

"Are you feeling okay, Lissa?" Christian asked, studying me intently.

Now I was confused. I was Rose! Had the Strigoi hit him on the head too hard?

"Christian, I'm Rose. Not Lissa." I told him in a quiet, calm voice. Inside, I was freaking out. What the hell was going on? Was I still drugged? Was this just a dream? Or was I having an identity crisis? Maybe I really was Lissa. I felt weak and delicate enough to be.

"Stop it, Liss. You're scaring me." Christian suddenly looked very nervous. He looked like he thought I had brain damage. How messed up was that? Everyone knew he was the one with brain damage

"Yea? If I was Lissa, how would I know Anna, Vladimir's shadow-kissed guardian, committed suicide?" I challenged him. He had been there when I asked the priest how Anna had died. We had both agreed it would do more harm than good o tell Lissa about Anna's tragic end, especially since our story was so similar to theirs.

All the blood drained out of his face. "Rose?" He whispered. "But-how? I watched you die."

I blinked. Wow, Christian had been upset about my death. "Are you not staring at me right now? How could you possibly confuse me and Lissa?" I demanded, ignoring his stunned expression. "We look nothing alike!"

"You don't look like Rose!" Christian cried. "You're Lissa, my girlfriend. Stop messing with me!"

"Oh, my God. You are so stupid! That would be a shitty prank to pull on you. I am Rose and you are my best friend's pain-in-the-ass boyfriend. Now be serious!"

At the sound of raised voices, the Moroi sitting next to me stirred and opened her eyes. Her name was Sarah something-or-other. She wasn't a royal and therefore neither I nor Lissa had ever had a serious conversation with her. She blinked slowly and looked around, taking in my furious face and Christian's bewildered one.

"What happened?" She mumbled, still sort of out of it.

"Sarah, you're awake!" I smiled at her encouragingly. "Now, can you please tell that _moron_," I glared at Christian. "that I am Rose Hathaway, not Lissa?"

Sarah looked at me in confusion. "Prin-Princess, what are you talking about?" Her lip quivered.

I stared at her. "Princess? I am Rose—Rose Hathaway, not Vasilisa Dragomir."

Christian spoke up. "Rose? I think you took over Lissa's body." He spoke hesitantly.

"But… If I'm in her body, where is she?"

**DPOV**

"How did they get in?" I demanded, pacing around the infirmary room.

Alberta had her heads in her hand. "A human. Rose reported it and we didn't get the wards back up in time."

I turned to the bed. "And now Rose is as good as dead." I said bluntly. I was numb. Rose's "death" had sent me into a waking coma. Somehow, even though I was staring at her lying on the hospital bed, it didn't seem real.

Adrian leapt up, his face a mask of fury. "Don't say that!" He snarled. "She has an aura!"

"And we have several witnesses who say they saw the Strigoi forcibly give her blood!" Alberta snapped. "We're keeping her here on a whim, because you two can't accept that she's gone! When she wakes up, she'll be a Strigoi and we'll have to kill her!" With those terrible words, Alberta stormed out.

Adrian and I turned to stare at each other.

"Does it usually take this long?" He asked dully. Once again, I was struck by how much he cared for Rose.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but I'd guess not." I gazed at my Roza's face. How had things taken such a catastrophic turn? There was only one more week until we could fully be together! It wasn't fair!

He sighed. We were quiet, and then Adrian's face lit up. "Do you think I could visit her dreams?"

I felt hope shoot through me. "Try. Please." I begged. "At least visit Princess Vasilisa."

"Lissa," Adrian corrected absentmindedly "Tonight. I'll try tonight." He gave me a slight smile and disappeared.

**RPOV**

Horror crept up the back of my neck. I began to panic. "Oh, God. What's going on? Oh my God. What are we going to do? I can't- I need-"

"Lissa. Rose. Whatever." Christian shook his head, obviously very confused. "Calm down. Use the bond, if it still exists. Try to find her." Sarah looked from me to Christian, obviously very confused. I kind of wished she'd stayed unconscious. She wasn't very helpful.

I took a deep breath. "Right. Okay. Here I go."

With Christian watching me, I focused my mind. Then, I cast out my thoughts, searching for the steady hum of her emotions that were constantly flowing through me. Nothing. Only darkness welcomed me. My search became more frantic. She had to be here, she just had to be!

I opened my eyes and gasped. My head was pounding.

"Did you find her?" Christian asked anxiously.

"No. And I have the worst fucking headache!" I hissed.

He exhaled. "So you don't know what's going on?" It was very obvious he hadn't listened past "no".

"I'll figure it out." I assured him. Actually, I was scared. I had no idea what to do. And this time neither Dimitri nor Lissa were here to help me puzzle it out.

Christian frowned at me. "Rose, you are not figuring this out on your own."

I was surprised. "Why do you care? This is mine and Lissa's problem."

"Honestly, Rose? Yours _and Lissa's. _Lissa is my girlfriend. I love her. And she's lost-or whatever. No way in hell and I standing by- not if I can help at all." Christian said, meeting my eyes determinedly. His icy blue eyes were blazing with determination.

"Well," I said awkwardly. How in the hell had I not figured that out? " Thanks. But I think we need some serious sleep before discussing anything. Maybe everything will be back to normal in the morning." I said as brightly as I could.

Christian rolled his eyes at me but obediently closed his eyes. "Night Lissa- Rose."

I winced at his mistake but didn't comment. "Night, Christian." I drifted off into sleep and almost immediately felt the sensation of being pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. I welcomed it, hoping that things would actually make sense in it.

I was on a beach. It was quiet; even the gentle waves rolling onto the shore made no noise. I wasn't sure whether to be comforted or disturbed by the sereneness. In a way, it was peaceful, but I thought it felt like the calm before a storm. And yet… There was something familiar about this dream.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and I was crushed into someone. Acting on instinct, I freed my arm and punched whoever was holding me right in the nose. I was released instantly.

"Ouch! Dammit Lissa! I was only giving you a hug!" The man complained.

I gasped. "Adrian! You're here!"

"Yes Lissa. And you're alive, thank God." Adrian smiled, but it faded away quickly. "Cousin… I don't know if you know, but-"

"Goddammit!" I shrieked. "I still look like Lissa?" What the hell was happening to me?

Adrian eyed me speculatively. "Of course you look like you."

I threw up my hands. "I just went through this with Christian. I am not Lissa. I am Rose." I said slowly.

Adrian's face twisted in pain as I said this. "No… Lissa, Rose is as good as dead."

I stalked up to him. "Adrian Ivashkov, I am not Lissa. And I am definitely not dead." I snapped. I was so over this whole being in Lissa's body thing.

"Holy shit," He breathed, his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked curiously. "Have you realized I am right?"

"You-your image. It's flickering," He said, totally astonished.

"Gee, maybe I'm waking up." I said scathingly. I was in a really bad mood. He just had to believe me.

Adrian shook his head. "No… Lissa, that's not it. You look like…," He squinted. I shifted uncomfortably. Things were going blurry. "You look like Rose! What the hell?"

"I told you: I'm Rose, not Lissa. I'm somehow stuck in her body." I said impatiently. I was hot now.

"No…" Adrian frowned. "You are not Rose. You're in shock and you just need rest." I was burning up.

"Good Lord! You're more stubborn than Christian!" I exclaimed. My fit of discomfort had passed suddenly. Weird, but not the weirdest thing that was happening to me.

"It's true," Said a voice from behind me, one I knew very well.

Adrian's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Lissa? I don't… Huh?" He asked, flustered.

Lissa-the real Lissa-stepped up to next to me. "Rose, would you care to explain?" She asked.

"Well, funny thing. I'm, um, totally confused." I blurted out. "Lissa, what's going on?"

"Well, I was kind of lost. Until you started dreaming. We were the same person in the waking world. Here, in Adrian's dream, I managed to separate from you." Lissa said, then frowned. "What I want to know is why and how it happened. And how do you get back to your body?"

"I don't know." I said. My head was beginning to hurt. "All I know is that, one minute I'm fighting Strigoi, the next minute, I'm waking up as you. " I turned to Adrian anxiously. "Christian told me I was dead. So did you. Before you both realized I was Rose. What's happening at the Academy?"

Adrian's face seemed to pale. "You were bitten," He stated quickly.

"That's not so bad. If I can figure out how to get back to my body, I can recover." I said, ever the optimistic one.

Adrian shook his head. "That's not an option." His voice was wavering. "The Strigoi, he made you drink his blood. You're technically a Strigoi."

"What the fuck? But I'm standing right here!" I yelped. Lissa gasped. I reached for her hand. It was shaking.

"Remember how I said 'technically'?" Adrian asked. We nodded mutely. "Well, you've been unconscious since then. As far as I can tell, you haven't completed the change… Because you're in Lissa's body."

"And if I go back to my body, I'll wake up a Strigoi and someone will immediately stake me." I said slowly, saying what Adrian couldn't seem to say.

"Then you'll stay!" Exclaimed Lissa. "I don't mind, really!" She added a bit uneasily.

"There's gotta be a way to let you take control," I mused.

"What if you merge with Lissa?" Adrian asked. I gave him a funny look and he hastily clarified. "I mean, what if you try to match Lissa's thoughts and try to slip into her head instead of having Lissa go to you?"

I looked at Lissa dubiously. She shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"It's only until we solve my potential Strigoi problem," I said to reassure her.

She smiled at me. "Rose, I seriously don't mind. It's the least I can do. You risk your life for me for a living."

"Well, if you can't figure something out, I'm leaving." I said firmly. No way was I going to let her limit her freedom because of me.

"I won't let you." Lissa said stubbornly. Adrian nodded in agreement.

"You know what, I'm too tired and, frankly, too damn lazy to discuss this right now. I'm gonna try to let Lissa have control over her body now." I said, abruptly switching the topic.

"I'll be back tomorrow. We'll have a talk on this then." Adrian said, then shut up so I could concentrate.

It was a lot like slipping into Lissa's head using the bond. It just required a bit more energy and concentration than I was used to.

Once I was in, Adrian started talking. "Now are you Lissa?"

"Yea," I responded- or rather heard myself respond. I blinked. Well, tried to blink.

It was disorienting, to say the least. I had absolutely no control over the body I was in. I was looking through Lissa's eyes but I couldn't control them. I saw only what Lissa felt.

There was also a constant pull at my mind, though I suspected Lissa hadn't felt it. Presumably, I was being tugged to my body. I resisted it, remembering what Adrian had said about the potential for waking up a Strigoi.

"Good. I'm going to end the dream now. See you tomorrow!" Adrian winked and then I-or, rather, Lissa,- woke up.

Christian sat up as well. "Lissa? Rose? Who are you?"

"I'm Lissa, of course." She laughed. "But Rose is still here." She continued.

"When you say 'here', you mean-"

"I mean, in my head." Lissa finished for him.

"Aww, Rosie can't get back to her own body?" He mocked, smirking. I knew that smirk was meant for me. And I kinda wanted to punch him.

Lissa frowned at him reproachfully. "No actually, she can't. If she did, she'd wake up a Strigoi."

Christian's smirk dropped off. _Ha! Take that, you bastard! _I thought triumphantly. "How does that work?" He blurted eyes wide.

Lissa shrugged. "We aren't actually sure. But she was bitten and then given blood. She's still unconscious, though. Probably due to the fact that her spirit or whatever is somehow in my body."

Christian winced. "Whoops. Sorry Rose!" He said, slightly raising his voice. "So, what are you girls going to do?"

"I'm gonna share my body with Rose." Lissa answered like it was no big deal.

Christian's hand jerked in surprise. "What? No- I mean, why?"

"Well, I can't very well let Rose become a Strigoi!" Lissa snapped. I was kind of angry, too. Did he really hate me enough to wish I was dead, or worse? Or was it that he loved Lissa so much that he wanted her to have her own body and life, with no hindrances? Agh, I was so confused.

Christian sighed, deflating. "Yea, I know. But isn't there any other option?"

"Not at the moment, no." Lissa answered frostily.

Christian nodded and fell silent. They stayed silent, just studying their bonds and the floor. I was drifting off when the door burst open.

Fear shot through Lissa, Christian, and I. towering in the doorway was a Strigoi. But not any Strigoi. The one who threatened Lissa and thrown me into a cave wall. And he had come to take Lissa away.

**Yes, I'm evil! How dare I! So I know it's confusing, but what do you think? **

**Review and tell me what you think of my little plot twist. Trust me, things start moving quickly from this point on.**

**And so the fun begins!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter starts out in Dimitri's POV. **

**Please put away your pitchforks! There will be RPOV this chapter!**

**Disclaimer ( since I forgot to do this last chapter): I own nothing but the plot. I swear! I tried to own it, but the fangirls were too much… Nah, Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian would totally be worth it :)**

I slammed my hand into my chair. "Damn it," I growled. "What's happening to Roza?"

"At this moment? I don't know." Adrian answered. I kinda wanted to kill him right now. I had been in his room for hours trying to get more information out of him. "All I know is that she's trapped inside Lissa's body and can't come back."

I glared at him. No shit Sherlock! Give me some new information! "Yea, but why? Any theories on why she's there?" I was frantic to get my Roza back before… No, I couldn't think like that. I sounded like a pissed-off Russian badass, as Rose would say.

"I don't know why, for the fifth time!" Adrian exclaimed impatiently. "Can't you just be happy she's alive? Even if she is in Lissa's body?"'

I just looked at him. He did not want to hear what I had to say. Hell, I didn't want to say it out loud. "No," I said steadily. "because this situation inconveniences Lissa. Rose will do anything to protect her. That means coming back to her old body as soon as she realizes that there are no options except stay in Lissa's body or die."

Adrian paled. That was hard to do for the naturally pale Moroi. Plus he was stressed out and he had spirit to worry about. I would have felt bad for him, but, hey, I'm the jealous type. And I definitely had a reason to be jealous of him. He could communicate with Rose where I couldn't—my dreams. "No," He protested. "She said in her dreams she wouldn't go back."

I raised an eyebrow. I had a feeling Rose might've tricked him and Lissa. I used to do it all the time when I was her age. Plus, I knew Rose well enough to know what she'd do. "What were her exact words?"

"Well, we were talking and she said she would go back to her own body and Lissa said no way. And then…" Adrian trailed off, an uncertain look coming over his face.

"And then, what?" I pressed.

"She, well, she changed the subject." He admitted. "I didn't even think about that."

"Obviously," I snorted. I didn't do a very good job of hiding my opinion of him. No, it wasn't a high opinion. Considerably low, in fact.

Adrian shot me a look. "Well at least I'm optimistic and not always thinking about the darker side of everything." He murmured.

I smirked at him. This was just too easy. "And that's why I'm a guardian and you're not. Being pessimistic is part of the job. It's what keeps you alive."

"I have no desire to be a guardian." Adrian proclaimed. I merely raised an eyebrow at him. His expression darkened. "You know what? Forget it. I came here because I thought you could help. Apparently you can't even handle a mature conversation." Then he stormed out.

I stared after him in shock. Some part of me recognized that he must be under spirit's influence, but I didn't care. He had no right to accuse me of being immature! At least I didn't sleep with every girl I saw. I could handle a mature conversation. Just… not with him. I mean, seriously, how was I supposed to handle him? Well, okay, so I might feel threatened by him. But still…

Alberta interrupted my thoughts. "Guardian Belikov," She greeted me. I nodded in acknowledgement. "We're having an emergency meeting. Now." She continued, then strode out.

I caught up with her quickly. "What about?"

She avoided my eyes. "We've found the human who let the Strigoi in."

**RPOV**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Dragomir herself." The Strigoi said mockingly. Lissa was frozen with terror and so, it appeared, was Christian. Sarah was still sleeping. That, at least, was good. I had no doubt that he would kill her.

The Strigoi smiled maliciously. He knew we were scared and he was enjoying every minute of it. Casual as his steps towards Lissa were, I could sense the tension lying just beneath the surface.

"By the way, my name's Nathan," He continued in a tone that suggested friendly conversation. I battered against the wall that blocked my presence from Lissa's mind futilely.

_Lissa! _I shrieked, or though, as loud as I could. _Answer me! Goddamit, hear me! _I became more and more desperate as Nathan drew closer and closer. This was not going to end well.

Nathan reached us and started untying the ropes that tied Lissa to her chair. We had discovered last night that whatever they had drugged us with prevented the Moroi from using their magic. It seemed Nathan had learned from Isaiah's mistakes in Spokane.

"You know, I was going to let Rose watch you die, but she's either dead or a Strigoi by now," He shrugged carelessly. "Oh, well. It couldn't be avoided with her foolishness." His words stung Lissa and made her fear for her life.

They had the opposite effect on me. Enraged, I renewed my efforts against the resistance that blocked me from communicating with Lissa and was rewarded by a slight weakening. I strained forward and felt myself carried forward. Lissa gasped when she felt my presence in her mind break through the wall.

_Rose? _She asked timidly._ But… How?_ (**A/N: Ok folks, it gets confusing. The italics are Rose and Lissa's conversations!)**

_Not important. Try to let me take control so I can beat this bastard up! _I said, anger filling my voice. How dare he threaten us?

She tried making her presence smaller. I tried to swell up and somehow managed to take control. I blinked slowly to make sure I truly could control Lissa's body.

By this time, Nathan was pulling me down a hallway.

"We can make this painful or quick," He said, discarding his conversational voice. He took up a menacing tone instead. "You decide."

"How about… neither and I kick your ass?" I suggested, feeling the anger return to me.

He laughed. "You're a Moroi. You haven't even specialized in something useful. What are you going to do, _compel _me?" He laughed and I grimaced. That was a very good point. Strigoi compulsion was stronger than spirit compulsion. Too bad for him I wasn't planning on using compulsion. "That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

I amused him apparently. Well, that was demeaning and angering. Using his distraction by my "idiotic" threat, I pulled myself close to him, twisted his arm, and flipped him. Unfortunately, his Strigoi reflexes stopped him from going down without a fight, and he managed to knock my feet out from underneath me and I crashed on top of him. I rolled away and sprang to my feet, sprinting down the hallway. I needed to reach Christian and free him. Lissa's body was weak; it was hard to do the moves I needed to if I wanted to live.

I knew I didn't have much time and certainly not enough to reach Christian, so I skidded into an empty room and locked the door, praying he hadn't seen me. I was a goner if he had.

I relaxed my guard warily after a few seconds.

_Way to go, Rose! _Lissa cheered enthusiastically. I jumped; I totally forgot Lissa could communicate with me.

_Lissa! Dear God, you scared the hell out of me! _I thought. _So, you can hear me, right?_

_I guess. I have a plan. You need to sneak around the mansion and try to free people. _Lissa instructed. _Then, we can get out of here before they catch us. We shouldn't just be focused on saving ourselves._ That was such a Lissa thing to say. Always putting others first. I briefly contemplated arguing with her about it; at this point, saving ourselves was the best shot we had. But then I remembered Mason and how him coming back for me had saved my life and I decided against it.

_Sounds good to me… Hopefully I can find a stake._ I answered as I cautiously opened the door and peered up and down the hallway. No Strigoi in sight. Nathan wasn't very smart apparently. I smirked.

I crept down the hallway to our room to rescue Christian.

Christian was swearing and struggling with the ties that bound him.

"Nice language Ozera." I said sarcastically. He jerked his head up.

"Lissa? How… Are you Strigoi?" He blurted out, panic reflecting in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. He was so stupid.

"Um, nope, I'm not Lissa. And hell no, I'm not a Strigoi!" I said, mock horrified.

He relaxed. "Rose. Of course. You gonna help me with these stupid ropes?"

"I suppose I should. On one condition. You go with me." I said forcefully.

He furrowed his brow. "Rose, I'm tied up in a house full of Strigoi. Where am I gonna go?"

"Not what I meant. I'm going to be temporarily crazy and try to rescue as many kids as possible and I need you to burn Strigoi until I can find a stake."

"Well, then… Of course. I'd go with you even if you forbade me not to." Christian replied with his trademark smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and got to work trying to untangle his bindings. We ran away from the room as soon as I had finished and he was free.

_Um, Liss? Where do the ones I rescue go? I have yet to see an exit. _I asked

_Just tell them to get out and meet at the nearest grocery store. They are not to move until we arrive. _Lissa was confident and sure.

_Okedokee. Thanks._ I said. Out loud, I said, "Okay, pick a room."

Christian hesitated and then pointed to a room a few yards down the hallway. I hurried to it and wrenched the door open.

There were two dhampirs, both about a year younger than me, lying bound and gagged on the floor. Their eyes widened when they saw us.

I ripped off their gags while Christian cut their ropes.

They stood up uncertainly. "Now what?" One of them asked. It was clear they hadn't eaten in a very long time.

"Now you run," I told them. "Don't stop until you've reached the nearest store or gas station. Stay there until you see either me or this guy." I gestured to Christian. They nodded, faces solemn and fled. We followed them

We rescued three Moroi and another dhampir. One Moroi was our age, but I was confident he didn't go to our school.

On our third room, we hit trouble. There was a Strigoi lying in wait for us. There were also two more Moroi and another dhampir. All three of them went to St. Vlad's. The two Moroi looked up at us with wide, terrified eyes. The dhampir- Zac, I think- looked surprised, but hid it well. It was what we trained for, after all. I winked at him, then brought my attention back to the Strigoi.

"Nathan's looking for you," The Strigoi sneered. "He's not happy."

"Well, good," I retorted. "If I aimed to please him, I'd be the world's first Moroi blood whore." I had to remember I was in Lissa's body.

Zac snickered and I allowed the ghost of a smile to flicker over my lips.

I turned to Christian. "You know, I think we should disappoint Nathan some more. It's so much fun. Shall we?"

"We shall," Christian replied, and the Strigoi burst into flames.

After about three seconds, I motioned for Christian to stop. "He's as good as dead." I gazed contemptuously at him. "Besides, he would do well to suffer a bit."

The Strigoi's eyes were narrowed in pain and hatred as he watched me free Zac and the two Moroi.

"Hey Zac!" I said cheerfully. "Escort these two lovely Moroi to the nearest store and wait for us, would you?"

He hesitated. "You guys are planning to stay here… You're in more danger. I should stay here with you." I could read his mind. _They come first. _I thought.

I smiled brilliantly. "We have Christian's fire and I know a few moves. Rose is teaching me how to defend myself."

Doubt was still clear in his voice. "All right. But at least take this." Zac said, tossing something to me.

I caught the object easily. "A stake?" I exclaimed. "How?"

He shrugged. "They're not very thorough. I have a hidden pocket sewn into my jacket."

"Thank you so much." Now I could really begin to fight. Watch out, Strigoi. Here comes Rose Hathaway.

"Yep," He said, then turned to walk out. At the doorway, he turned around to face me again. "Lissa, I'm sorry about Rose." I could've strangled him.

"I—she's not dead yet. I promise." I gave him a quick smile. "Go. Quickly!"

He hurried out the door quickly and Christian and I followed him.

After about ten more rooms and no more encounters with Strigoi, we had freed all the captives from St. Vlad's and a few extras, me and Christian decided to leave. I was jumpy and on edge.

Right before we reached the door, someone jerked me around. A Strigoi, of course. My life just kept getting better and better.

"Get your hands off of me, you undead bastard," I hissed furiously, twisting away and bringing my stake down in a deadly arc.

He chuckled. "Princess, I am not the one to be concerned about." The front hall was filled with murderous-looking Strigoi.

I cursed. There were about ten Strigoi.

_Rose, get out of there. There's too many! _Lissa urged, sounding frantic.

_I'll try. But don't expect much._ I responded. I looked at Christian and he nodded. We were ready for action.

I caught the Strigoi that was still babbling on by surprise. It was an easy kill, but still harder for me to adjust in Lissa's weaker body.

Christian meanwhile, incinerated two Strigoi in a row. I moved next to him.

"Conserve as much energy as possible." I murmured as the Strigoi closed in around us.

The Strigoi converged on us and everything was just a blur.

I staked Strigoi that Christian set on fire and whirled and kicked the ones still alive. Somehow, Christian and I were separated and I was fighting a Strigoi that had escaped Christian's deadly wrath.

Christian turned around to burn the Strigoi I was fighting. A woman Strigoi snuck up behind him.

"No, Christian, look, behind you!" I screamed. He turned around to face her. She was fast. She darted forward and threw him. He didn't hit a wall, but it still looked like it hurt.

With difficulty, he raised his head and looked directly at me. Somehow, even though he looked like he was going to pass out, he managed to set my Strigoi on fire. I staked him and the woman Strigoi screamed in rage.

Christian was looking at her fearlessly. She curled her lip and kicked him in the face. He dropped instantly. Lissa screamed.

I plowed into her, praying Christian wasn't dead. She stumbled and swung around to face me, her eyes glowing with hate

She tackled me and I managed to scrape her neck. She hissed in pain and kicked my leg. _Rose! _ Lissa cried out. I ignored her and continued to try to stake her. I jabbed her multiple times before she sprang off me. I leapt on her back and staked her easily. She dropped and I crawled on the ground to Christian. He was still breathing, thank God.

_Okay, Liss, you need-_ I began, but broke off. Someone was clapping. I stood up and turned around slowly, already knowing what to expect. What I saw, however, made my heart stop in terror.

**Well, that was longer than expected. Anyways, aren't you just ready to kill me? Two cliffies? OMG what's going to happen?**

**Oh, wait, I already know! Review my pretties and tell me what you think Rose saw (Hint: It's not Nathan that terrified her) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okedokee, people! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Don't you hate it when authors want a certain number of reviews before they update? Sorry… I'll never do that… **

**WARNING! OOC Dimitri alert! Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: COOKIES! That's what I own. Not VA. I only own Zac and Marie and the plot (which is pretty freakin' awesome, but then I'm biased…) I cry myself to sleep every night because I don't own Dimitri… *sniffles***

**DPOV**

"Why did you agree to help the Strigoi?" I demanded angrily.

The human I was interrogating looked at me defiantly. "As if you don't know!" He spat. I did know, actually, but Alberta wanted evidence. I was obligated to ask that question. "They offered me eternal life." Greedy, greedy humans. So eager for eternal life, even if it meant they lose their souls and help kill innocent people in the process.

Alberta leaned forward. "How did you get near the campus?" That was a question we all wanted to know. Since the first Strigoi attacks, guards were constantly strolling around the perimeters outside of the wards. They were to alert at any sign of unnatural movement. No way could a clumsy human slip by, unless they had a trick or two up their sleeves.

The man's eyes shifted to her warily. "I have friends." He gave a creepy smile, and I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Who?"

"No one you need to know!" The man snapped. Alberta and I exchanged glances and I gave a brief nod. Time to move on. We weren't getting anywhere with this topic, not right now.

"What was your mission?" I asked tightly. This guy wasn't doing anything for my self-control. I wanted immediate answers, answers that could lead me to the people that had led this attack on the Academy. I wanted revenge on those who had harmed Rose.

"To capture the last Dragomir and that Hathaway chick. But that part didn't work out so well did it? I heard she was a blood-whore, though, so sounds to me like the Strigoi did you a favor, huh?" He shrugged casually, like the thought of Roza dead was no big deal. Anger clouded my vision.

I was seeing red. I lunged forward and punched him. He yelled out in shock and pain, and I grabbed him and threw him out of the chair. He landed on the floor with a grunt, rolling over onto his back. I strode forward ready to beat the crap out of him, but something stopped me. Stan. He was restraining me. I strained forward, not believing that he could hold me. Another guardian in the room, a new guy that had come to replace those who had been killed, leapt forward to help him.

"Belikov, calm down," Stan grunted. In that moment, I understood why Rose hated him so much. In fact, I shared her opinion of him

"Alto, get him out of here!" Alberta barked.

"He needs to be punished" I growled as Stan dragged me out of the room. I lunged for the doorway.

Stan blocked me easily. "Belikov, you're too close to this. Go visit Rose."

A part of me realized Stan was right and I cooled down slightly. "Fine. But I will kill him someday." I promised. Then, I turned and walked away.

**RPOV**

It was Nathan. Of course. But he wasn't what scared me. Who he was holding scared me.

Dimitri. A very unconscious Dimitri.

_What the hell? _Exclaimed Lissa. _Dimitri's supposedly safe at the Academy! And, if he had been here, I think we would've run into him. We checked all the rooms!_

I shook my head violently. "No! Dimitri is at the academy! This is an illusion! He's safe! Adrian said so…" I was screaming at him. My mind was buzzing with fear and confusion. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. If it was real, that meant the Strigoi had gone back to the Academy. It meant that Adrian was…

He smiled at me mockingly. "Confused? Don't be. Your dream stalker's a traitor. Who do you think let the human in?" He laughed. "A guardian?"

Rage boiled within me. That bastard! I'd make him pay for lying to us.

_We both will! _Lissa hissed. She was pissed and hurt. Why had Adrian done this to us?

"Let him go," My voice was unsteady and filled with a growing anger. "Or I will rip your head off."

He smirked. "I don't think so." He raised his mouth to Dimitri's mouth. "Say good-bye to your guardian." **(Remember, Rose still is in Lissa's body.)**

"No!" I screamed and lunged forward in desperation just as Nathan burst into flames. He yelled out and dropped to the ground where he lay writhing in agony. I looked over to Christian, breathing hard.

He was standing up shakily. "Don't mess with my friends, asshole." He spat. Nathan howled one last time before he was incinerated.

I was sobbing now, terrified. Dimitri had disappeared. Or was everything blurring together? I couldn't tell. "Oh God, what's going on?" I cried into my hands. I was shaking hard and I heard Lissa trying to talk, but I couldn't concentrate on her words. I was hysterical. Where was Dimitri. I needed him. I needed to see him and know that he was alright, that everything would be fine.

Christian slapped me. "Rose!" He yelled in my face.

I calmed down slightly and managed to look around and managed to voice one of the questions running through my head. "Where's Dimitri? Nathan had him. Nathan was gonna bite him!" My voice rose.

"That's what you saw?" Christian looked surprised. "He was using compulsion on you. That was an illusion."

"But… what about Adrian? Was he using compulsion on me to make me believe that Adrian was a traitor" I asked in a small voice.

Christian looked baffled. "I didn't hear that part, but I would guess so. There's absolutely no way that alcohol-loving Moroi could be a traitor. He's not smart enough to pull it off."

_How did that get past me? _Lissa groaned. We were both mortified. We couldn't possibly think Adrian was a traitor. It was insane.

_Well, I'm guessing it's because you're seeing through my eyes. Compulsion still works on me, I guess. _It sounded like it made sense—I thought.

"He-he said Adrian was a traitor." I admitted shamefully.

"Adrian is not a traitor. He may be annoying, but he'd never betray us." Christian said firmly.

I stared down at the piles of ashes. They were all that remained from our tormentor. I kicked them angrily. "Jerk," I muttered, brushing away a tear. I couldn't tell whether I was crying because I was happy or because I was shaken still from what he'd said.

Christian laughed at me. "Let's get back to St. Vlad's."

_Home! _Lissa cheered enthusiastically. _Finally! _

I agreed with her wholeheartedly. Once we were home, we could figure out a plan.

We trudged to the nearest grocery store at a snail pace. Christian was dizzy, no surprise. He'd used up a lot of energy and he hadn't fed in a while.

_Lissa, take over. _I demanded.

_What, why? _She asked, alarmed.

_You need to heal your boyfriend. He's slowing us down. _I answered impatiently._ Just stay in control. I'm tired._

She did the mental equivalent of a laugh. _Oh Rose. You're worried about him. Don't use that 'he's slowing us down' crap as an excuse._

_I am a little bit._ I admitted. _Just heal him, would you?_

_Okay. _She agreed happily. I had the weirdest sensation of being pressed against a wall, and then I was flying backwards, as if someone had pushed me.

I was disoriented, but it was clear Lissa was in control. My thoughts drifted off. I was so tired…

_Rose?_ Lissa asked worriedly._ Are you all right?_

_Yea, just super-tired and still a bit freaked out by the whole compulsion thing. _I answered truthfully.

_Well, do you mind if I stay in control until we get picked up? _Lissa asked hesitantly.

_Lissa, it's your body. Go ahead. _I said tiredly. She seriously had to ask? I didn't care at this moment in time. Even if I did… Well, like I said, it was her body. She had the first rights to it.

_Thanks! _She said perkily. I didn't bother with a response, just retreated into my own little corner where I was secluded enough to think alone.

How had Nathan used compulsion on me? I hadn't even felt dazed during or after he used it on me. I had felt normal. What really scared me was what he had made me believe. It was like the night of the Strigoi attack all over again, except this time I was helpless to save Dimitri. That was pretty much my worst nightmare. And what he had told me about Adrian? Horrifying. Adrian betraying me to help the Strigoi would really hurt me. As much as I loved Dimitri, I also loved Adrian, just in a different way and not as strong. And I couldn't help thinking that if he did betray us, it would be my entire fault. Because he loved me and I never told him how much he meant to me. In fact, I acted like he was an egocentric womanizer, even though he wasn't.

_Rose? _Lissa's panicked voice cut through my personal barriers.

_What? _I asked, slightly annoyed. Couldn't I be left alone with my thoughts for more than a few minutes?

_Thank God! I couldn't find you!_

_That's because I was thinking. I didn't want to be found. _I tried not to let the annoyance seep into my words.

_Well, we rescued about 30 Moroi and dhampirs. 12 are our age or younger, but don't go to St. Vlad's. What do I do? Do I see if the academy would accept them? _She was worried about doing the wrong thing. She was a royal; she needed to be good at things like this.

_Liss, calm down. First get their names and how old they are. Then, get where they come from. With any luck, most of them come from around the same area. After you've done that, ask whether or not they'd rather stick with us or go back to their academy._ I instructed. _You might need some paper._

Zac decided he was going to stroll up to us just then. I did not like him at all.

"Hey Princess. Glad to see you're alive." He greeted Lissa.

"Call me Lissa and it's good to be alive." She smiled happily. Clearly, she didn't know what flirting was, because Zac was giving her a charming smile and she wasn't trying to get away.

"Do I get m_y _stake back?" He asked teasingly.

I thought of the stake he'd given me. I had promptly dropped it after seeing "Dimitri" and had forgotten all about it.

_Whoops. _I said, not at all sorry.

Lissa laughed at Zac and me. "No. I had a little… incident and lost it." She grimaced like she was really sorry.

"Oh. So what were you planning on doing now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. The poor guy liked Lissa. He didn't stand a chance.

"I was getting the names and places of the ones Rose- I- saved," She corrected herself quickly.

Zac glanced at her curiously when she said my name. "Need paper and a pen?" He asked after a few seconds.

"That'd be great." Lissa said warmly. She really wished he would leave, though.

"Be right back," He disappeared.

_Ooh lala. _I teased

_Shut up. He'll get over it. I have a boyfriend, after all. _She snapped playfully at me.

_Ooo-kaaay. If you say so. _I pretended to humor her.

Zac arrived at that moment with a notebook and a blue pen.

"Free of charge." He announced. Yea, right. He probably took them out of their wrappings when nobody was looking.

Lissa moved around, getting the information we needed. I promptly forgot everyone as soon as they were written down. Well, all except one.

She was a shy Moroi, with brown hair and green eyes. I guessed she was about a year younger than me. But none of this was what struck me when she started talking.

"My name is Marie." She said. I nearly had a heart attack. She had a Russian accent! "I go to St. Basil's."

"And where is that?" Asked Lissa, ignoring my shocked shouts.

"Siberia." She said quietly. Lissa's eyebrows rose

_That's the school Dimitri went to! _I shrieked. _Stick with this girl! I like her!_

_Okay, geez. _Lissa laughed. _Calm down .I'll be her best bud._

_Thank you._ I said primly.

"Siberia? Really?" Asked Lissa, feigning shock. Marie nodded and blushed.

"You know, my sanctioned guardian went to St. Basil's," Lissa continued brightly. "Maybe you've heard of him? Dimitri Belikov?" Lissa babbled like an overeager teenager.

Marie's eyes widened. "You're the Dragomir Princess?" She blurted out, then blushed.

I was amused. So was Lissa.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you've never talked to a royal?" Lissa said innocently.

Marie shook her head, reddening even more by the second. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I was never very popular."

Lissa laughed. "It's okay. Don't stress. But it probably doesn't help that I'm the last living Dragomir, does it?"

Marie smiled shyly. "Not really," She admitted.

_I like this girl_! I exclaimed.

_Me too. We should keep in touch_. Lissa mused.

Out loud, she asked, "So, Marie, what did you specialize in?"

Marie's smile grew. "Spirit. Just like you."

**Bet none of you saw that coming… Well, you probably did…**

**Are the pieces falling into place on how I'm going to get other characters from BP into this fanfic? Review and tell me what you think is going to happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, my pretties. Thanks for reviewing! I can't think of anything witty to say…**

**Disclaimer: Not typing it. If you care so much, go see another chapter.**

Lissa started. "W-what did you say?" She stammered. That was better than I could have done. My thoughts consisted of two words repeating over and over: _holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

Marie blinked. "You-you did specialize in spirit, right?" There was an edge of unease to her voice as if now she weren't so sure that Lissa had specialized in spirit.

Lissa was frozen. _What do I do? _She asked frantically. I sighed.

_Ask her how she knows about spirit. _This was my time. I was good at interrogating people. Time to put Lissa's skills to the test.

Lissa snapped out of her daze. "Yea, I was just… How do you know about spirit?" She blurted out. Talk about awkward.

Marie fidgeted. "Well, I had a tutor who also specialized in spirit in Russia."

"What?" Lissa practically shrieked. "Who?" Yep, if I hadn't been in shock before, I definitely was now. And Lissa was most likely going into cardiac arrest. Yea. We were messed up.

"Their names are Oksana and Mark." She said, shy once again. "They're… Well, Mark has a bond with Oksana. She's the spirit-user." Marie said awkwardly. "Oksana, she-"

"Mark's shadow-kissed," Breathed Lissa.

Marie looked surprised. "Yea, how'd you know?"

"I'm bonded as well." Answered Lissa absentmindedly. Her mind was whirring with thoughts and questions. Questions about being shadow-kissed, what Oksana could do, how they handle the darkness… She was so excited but also kind of nervous.

"Oh! Is that your bond-mate?" Marie asked curiously, pointing to Christian who was currently talking to Zac. If only Christian knew Zac wanted to steal his girlfriend. Then he wouldn't look so interested in what Zac had to say.

"Oh, no. That's my boyfriend. My… bond-mate is at the Academy. It's kind of a long story." Lissa said hesitantly. She wasn't exactly lying. My body was at the academy.

"Well, you have to come to Russia and meet Oksana and Mark with your bond-mate," Marie insisted.

"Ummm…" Lissa hesitated. _Should we go? _She asked me.

_Hell to the yes! _I shouted. _They might know how to heal me. Plus… Dimitri could introduce us to his family._ Okay, so I was a bit biased.

_You are a love-struck teenager! _Lissa shouted. _But good point about the healing. _She turned her attention back to Marie while I was laughing.

"Okay. We'll go to St. Basil's with you." Lissa answered bravely.

Marie's eyes widened. "Do you mean now? But… what about your bond-mate?"

Lissa grimaced again. "Like I said, it's a long story. But I'm going to have a few friends join us, 'kay?" She smiled, making it clear that she wasn't going to talk about me anymore at the moment.

Marie looked like she wanted to ask more questions about me, her bond-mate, but she wisely decided not to. "Okay. When are we getting picked up?"

"As soon as I call Dimitri." Lissa answered. "Excuse me."

Marie nodded. Lissa walked up to the cashier to get some money for the pay phone. She used compulsion, against my wishes.

_Let me talk first! _I begged, suddenly getting a longing to hear Dimitri's voice.

Lissa laughed at me. _Fine. But you owe me._

_Yea, yea, whatever. Just let me take control! _I said eagerly

_So impatient! _She teased as she shrunk down. I grunted and strained forward.

I grabbed for the nearest pay phone and dialed Dimitri's number. I bounced up and down impatiently as the phone repeated the number I had dialed.

Dimitri answered on the second ring. "Belikov," God, so formal.

"Hey, Comrade," I said happily.

"Princess?" Dimitri said, astonished.

"Nope. I'm Rose. Didn't Adrian tell you?" I asked in confusion.

"Yea, he did. Are you all right?" Dimitri's concern was making me dizzy with happiness.

"I'm fine. Can you come pick us up?" I asked as homesickness washed over me. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Of course Roza," He said warmly. "Where are you?"w

"Umm, we're at a Wal-mart in Tennessee." I said, flushing. "I have no idea where. Probably near Nashville? Oh, and bring a lot of guardians. We have a chore for them. And a surprise for you." I said excitedly.

"Okay, Roza, I'll see you soon." He said softly.

"Oh! Wait, Dimitri, bring Adrian, too! This is something he might want to be along for." I said hurriedly, before Dimitri hung up.

There was a long silence. For a second, I thought Dimitri had hung up. Then, I heard him say, in an even and neutral tone, "Why?"

Haha, guardian expression. Dimitri was jealous! "Lissa needs to show him something urgent." I answered as vaguely as possible, just to annoy him. When Dimitri didn't immediately respond, I got impatient. "Just bring him!" I demanded.

He sighed. "I have a hard time refusing you," He admitted. "Fine, I'll bring him. But don't blame me if he's a little bruised," Dimitri added.

I grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you, I love you, and good-bye."

Dimitri muttered something in Russian. "See you soon." Then he hung up. Geez, talk about abrupt.

I hung up the pay phone and somehow got out entire group assembled.

"Hey!" I hollered. "We'll be getting picked up in twelve hours, at the most! When they get here, we need to be ready to leave! To accomplish this, you are going to be separated into groups by what school you are going to!" Thankfully, there were only about three other schools, all relatively close to each other. And Marie would be going with us.

The next ten minutes were spent splitting everyone up. "I will be in group four, along with Christian, Marie, Guardian Belikov, and Adrian Ivashkov. The store closes in an hour. Find a good hiding spot and stay there until you hear me or Christian over the intercom system." I instructed. They nodded solemnly and walked off in separate directions to blend in with the humans and find somewhere to hide.

I walked over to Christian and began to speak before him. "Yes, I'm Rose. I had to talk to Dimitri." He grimaced and was about to reply when Zac walked up.

"Hey, are you guys going to Russia?" He asked curiously. Okay, seriously? I hated him. Even in practice, he was annoying. But he was fun to punch.

"None of your business!" I snarled. Could he not take a hint? "It's strictly need-to-know."

Zac held up his hands. "Sorry. I just thought, maybe I could come? You know, as extra protection…?" He trailed off hopefully. I was now convinced he had some sort of brain damage. I had all but screamed at him that I didn't want him around.

I suppressed the urge to punch him. _Be polite._ Lissa chastised. _Let him down gently._

_Fine._ I grumbled. _But if he doesn't leave, I'm punching him._

Lissa laughed lightly. _I give you my permission then and only then._

I blinked at Zac, and said sweetly, "Sorry, but we have Guardian Belikov. Oh, and I can heal and defend myself. And Christian, my boyfriend can use fire is also coming. We'll be fine." I emphasized the _boyfriend _part.

"Yea, you can fight, I guess." Zac admitted grudgingly. "Did Rose teach you that?" Then he flushed. "Shit, sorry. That was really insensitive…"

I was astonished. He actually felt bad about using my name? Well, why not? I was "dead" after all. I decided to correct him. "Why are you sorry? Rose isn't dead, she's in a coma."

"She is? That's good… I mean, better I guess. Well, bye. I'll see you at the academy" With that abrupt good-bye, Zac hurried away. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Christian burst out laughing. "Poor Zac," He chuckled. "He should really be more subtle."

I glared after him. "How can he be so cocky? I mean, he just got captured by Strigoi!" I exclaimed.

Christian sobered. "I don't know. What I do know is that I'm hungry."

"We are at Walmart. You should easily be able to find some freak willing to let you drink from them. God knows how many creepers are in this store. We all should." I said lightly, looking around.

"I know. But you need food, not blood. That's stealing!" He protested.

"Guess what? We just got away from evil undead creatures that want to kill us. We deserve food. I'm gonna eat." I said imperiously, then pointed to some teenager with bright red and purple streaks through his hair. "There's someone who looks stoned. Go. Now." I commanded, pushing him in the teen's direction.

"Fine," He grumbled. "But don't go get food without me. I'll be done quickly."

I waited patiently while Christian talked the teen into giving him blood. Christian headed back over to me, wiping the blood off of his lips. "Now let's get you some food."

We weaved our way through the store, randomly throwing items into a cart. I ate in a dark corner where we were sure no one could see.

Lissa sighed. _Could I have my body back now?_

_Whoopsy. Sorry, Lissa. _I said sheepishly.

We swapped positions and I drifted off, not really paying attention to the little conversations Lissa was having with some dhampirs and Moroi.

I was kind of dozing off when I felt someone calling to me.

_Rose! Where are you?_ She called worriedly. I sighed irritably,

_I'm right here. I was kind of sleeping._ I complained.

_Sorry. But the Guardians are here! _ Lissa squealed.

**Okay, guys. That was this chapter. Are all the pieces falling into place yet? Rather, can you see how I'm getting people involved with this story? Review and let me know how you think everything is going to connect.**

**Oh, and yes, I shop at Wal-Mart and have nothing against anyone else who goes there. But, seriously, have any of you ever been to .com ? It's freakin hilarious. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys. **

**I hate to do this, but I got grounded from technology. For how long, I don't know. But expect a big chapter when I get back. **

**Sorry :(**


	14. Chapter 1314

**I'm BAAACK! I was grounded from my computer for the weekend, my phone for the week, and the TV for two weeks. Originally I was grounded from the computer for a week, but I switched it with my phone. That's just how much I love y'all :) **

**I had a sleep-over with my friends and we were up all night and making that's what she said jokes and stuff. And then there were theses hot guys waving at us…. We were in a hotel and they called our room and we're meeting them for lunch…*drools***

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, okay? Geez, I only wish I did. How awesome would that be? Cuz then I'd own Dimitri! And laughing at all you poor suckers who don't own him… I do own Zac and Marie, though. No taking them! Though why you'd want Zac is beyond me…**

The guardians Dimitri had brought were barely enough to chaperone all the groups we had organized. Dimitri's eyebrow rose when we told him what we wanted the guardians to do, but he started organizing them anyway.

"Guardian Belikov! Adrian!" Lissa shouted excitedly, waving her arms. They hurried over to us, relief all over their faces.

Adrian engulfed her in a huge hug. "Cousin, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Dimitri hung back, watched us uncertainly. _Tell him I say hi. _I demanded.

_Pushy._ Lissa muttered. Out loud, she said, "Dimitri, Rose says hi." He nodded in acknowledgement, his guardian mask firmly in place. I sighed. Couldn't he lighten up?

"Okay, so we are all taking a Moroi named Marie back to her school. She goes to school in Siberia." Lissa said, and paused to get their reactions.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Why do we all have to take her back to Siberia?"

Adrian had turned to scan the crowd after Lissa had finished talking. "She's a spirit-user," He gasped, his eyes alight. I was surprised until I remembered that he could see auras.

"Yea. That's not the best part, though. Marie knows about spirit." Lissa held up her hand to stop Adrian and Dimitri from talking. "She had a mentor who also uses spirit. Her name is Oksana. Oksana is married to a dhampir, Mark. Mark is shadow-kissed."

Adrian's eyes got wider. "Another shadow-kissed dhampir?"

Dimitri murmured something in Russian.

"So we're going to see if they know anything else or how to heal Rose." Lissa concluded.

"I'm in!" Adrian cheered right away. Of course he was in.

"Dimitri?" Lissa turned to him hopefully. I could practically hear the battle he was fighting inside his head.

"I'll go, but only to protect the Princess." He said finally. His voice was firm and allowed for no arguments. Of course, being me, I told Lissa to argue.

_Oh, tell him to either get off whatever he's smoking or give some to me. He is going to introduce us to his family and he is going to like it. _I mentally rolled my eyes at him. That was half the reason I wanted to go to Russia. Well, okay, a bit more than half.

Lissa laughed out loud. Adrian and Dimitri gave her identical quizzical looks. She related my message and soon Adrian was laughing too. Even Dimitri was smiling. Good. That was my goal.

"So when do we get to meet this Marie?" Adrian asked mockingly.

"Right now." Lissa beckoned at them to follow her. Most of the groups had left, so finding Marie wasn't difficult. She was talking with Christian.

"Hay, Marie!" Lissa called. Marie smiled. "This is my friend, Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian smiled and raised his hand. "Nice to meet you." He was examining her aura. I could tell from his eyes. They were looking at her intently, but it was scrutiny, not like he was checking her out. I would've punched him if he had been.

"Likewise-oh!" Marie gasped when she touched his hand. "You're a spirit-user!" She breathed, wide-eyed.

"At your service." Adrian winked and bowed. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Are you bonded too?" She asked

Adrian laughed. "No. I have yet to heal anything bigger than a cut."

"I can't heal anything either!" Marie said excitedly.

_Wow, is she hyper or what? _I said sarcastically.

_Rose, she's just excited._ Lissa scolded

_I know, I know. I'm just saying. _I laughed.

The "real world" conversation had taken a turn to other spirit-related topics.

"How'd you know I was a spirit-user?" Adrian asked. He was fascinated by all that spirit could do.

"Well, uhmm, when I touch someone, I kind of… I don't know… Get a sense of what they're like and other details about them." She shrugged. "It's hard to explain and kind of complex."

"So, it's kind of like an aura?" Adrian asked. "Except that you have to be touching someone?"

Marie thought. "Yea, I guess. But there are no colors." She added.

"Oh, I know. What else can you do?" Lissa asked.

"I've got good compulsion." She said hesitantly.

Adrian nodded. "So do we-especially Lissa." Lissa blushed

Right before the first Strigoi attack, a group of royal Moroi, calling themselves Mana, had tortured Lissa using all four of the elements. The purpose was to get their victim to lash out with compulsion and make them stop. I had shown up and beaten the crap out of them, except for Jesse Zeklos, their ringleader. I hadn't had to beat him up.

You see, spirit-users can use compulsion to make people think they're living their worst nightmares. That's what Lissa did to Jesse. She made him believe spiders were crawling all over him. 

"Right," Marie blushed. "So can Oksana. Umm, I can make plants grow with my mind." She offered.

Lissa smiled and clapped. "Yay! So can I!" She squealed.

"I can't," Adrian grumbled dejectedly.

I began laughing hysterically. But, of course, he couldn't hear me. _Adrian, that's because your mind ain't nearly as good as your imagination._

Lissa snorted out loud. Dimitri looked at her curiously.

"Rose…," She said vaguely, waving a hand.

Dimitri nodded. "Making fun of Adrian?" He questioned.

Lissa just nodded. Adrian looked offended. "Tell Rose to take back whatever she said," He said, pouting.

_I can hear you, dumbass. _I rolled my eyes. Obviously I could hear him. Why would he say that?

Lissa laughed harder.

Marie looked at us like we were crazy. "Okay… I'll see you guys in the car." She said quickly, before nearly running away.

_I think we scared her. _I said solemnly while trying to stifle my laughter.

"What'd she say that time?" Adrian pressed.

_Lemme, lemme! _I begged. _Please? It would be so funny!_

She sighed dramatically. _Well, all right._

_Thankyou,thankyou, thankyou! _I shrieked happily.

"One second," Lissa said out loud.

I took control and glared at Adrian.

"I said, 'I can hear you, dumbass'" I said snippily, giving him my best trademark Rose glare. It was weird, doing it in Lissa's body.

Adrian's eyes went wide. "Rose? You guys figured out how to switch whenever you want to?"

I nodded. "Cool, right? I'll do the fighting, she'll do the magic." I turned to Dimitri. "Hi," I said breathlessly. "For real this time, I mean."

Dimitri smiled at me. "Roza, are you okay?" He asked. Concern for me was filling his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll be even better once I get back to my body." I said breezily. Something flashed across Dimitri's face. Fear? Sadness? It was hard to tell.

He turned away quickly. "Let's move. We need to get going if we ever want to get to Russia." Then he strode off briskly.

I watched him go, bemused. "Well, that was odd." I noted, looking at Adrian, hoping he would give me an answer to Dimitri's odd behavior.

"Rose…" Began Adrian, then broke off, staring at me with fear in his eyes. "Please don't-" Instead of finishing his sentence, he broke off and scurried off.

Completely baffled now, I looked to Lissa for the answer. _Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

She was lost, too. _Wait, what just happened? What's their problems?_

_I wish I knew. _I said thoughtfully, staring after them. _You want your body back? Sorry about having to keep taking over._

_It's ok. It's a lot better than the alternative. _We both shuddered at the thought of me becoming Strigoi. _But I would like my body back. _She added

_Of course. Here you go ._I mentally pressed myself against a wall and let her slip past me.

She-I-smiled broadly. _Thanks. Should I tell Marie about our situation, so she doesn't think we're crazy? _She asked as she pushed through the grocery store entrance. All of the Moroi and dhampir groups had left, except us.

I thought for a second. _Nah. It's kind of fun to watch her try not to be rude or show that she thinks we're crazy._

Lissa snorted. _Rose! That's wrong._

_But so true! _I added quickly

She only laughed. We reached Dimitri, Adrian, Marie, and Christian a few minutes later.

_Rose, could you disappear or something? _She pleaded. _I want to kiss Christian. Do you really wanna be around for that?_

_EWWWW! _I retreated hastily. I did my best to draw up my walls and block Lissa out. I even began humming.

A few minutes passed before Lissa interrupted me.

_Rose! Rose, where are you? _She was screaming, totally and completely panicked. I was confused.

_Whoa, Liss, I'm fine. I was just doing my best to block you and your pyromaniac lover. I'm perfectly fine and I'm right here. _I said, completely caught off guard by her panic and distress.

_For an hour and a half? _She shrieked.

Well. Okay. Apparently, I'd been gone for a little more than a few minutes. _Seriously? Sorry, Lissa, I lost track of time. _I said, shocked at myself.

She calmed down a bit, but was still upset. _Don't you dare ever do that again! _She said hysterically.

_Calm down, Liss. I'm fine. You're fine. It's all good. _I said soothingly. She was a bit dramatic today.

_Sorry, but I thought that maybe you'd been sucked back into your body. _She sniffled.

_Ohhh. _I realized why she was so scared and panicked now. Her reaction made sense. _Don't worry, Liss. I won't let that happen. _I promised.

_Okay. _She said uncertainly. _Oww! _She yelped. Pain shot through us both as something slammd into the side of her head. Automatically, she shifted so I could take control. I leaped forward, instinct taking over.

I slammed my hand into our attacker's face and jumped up, battle-ready. What I saw made me freeze, relief flooding through me.

We were not being attacked by Strigoi. I was surrounded by the surprised faces of Christian, Marie, and Dimitri. Adrian was rubbing his nose. I assumed he was the one I hit. Hahaha. Serves him right.

"What the hell, Lissa?" He complained. "I was just trying to snap you out of your trance thingy. It was kinda scary."

"Did you find Rose?" Dimitri cut in as soon as Adrian stopped talking. He had his guardian face mostly in place, but I saw overwhelming emotion in his eyes. Panic, love, distress… All for me, I thought giddily.

"Lissa?" Christian asked cautiously, peering at me. I hadn't talked yet and he was concerned.

I smirked at him. "Honestly? You don't even know your girlfriend well enough to know when her body's being possessed by her best friend?" I tossed my hair. "That's not good, Ozera."

Lissa was dying of laughter.

Christian's expression turned to relief. He looked at Dimitri triumphantly. "See? I told you she was fine."

Adrian hugged me from behind. "Little Dhampir. Thank God."

I wriggled away. "I'm fine, guys. Why are you all being so weird. I'm not just going to go poof and disappear."

"We thought you went back to your real boy." Christian explained when neither Dimitri nor Adrian seemed to be able to respond.

"God, you guys too?" I rolled my eyes. They seriously had no faith in me. Even if… Nope, I would not think about that. It was totally negative.

Adrian was looking uncomfortable. "Rose?" He mumbled. I understood. Lissa couldn't hear this particular conversation.

_Lissa? It's my turn to ask for privacy. _I said hesitantly.

_Why? _She asked curiously.

_I dunno, Adrian wants privacy. _I said glibely.

_Well… Okay. _She wandered off. Just to be sure, I put up a wall. No way in hell was I letting her in this conversation. If Adrian was serious about needing privacy, then it was really serious.

"Okay, we have privacy. Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" I all but yelled.

Adrian sat down next to the already-sitting Dimitri and Christian. Hesitantly, I followed their lead and sat.

"Roza, we know you," Dimitri began in the uncomfortable silence. Usually, I treasured everything about him. Today, I was annoyed by his apparent lack of emotion.

"Spit it out, someone." I sighed.

Christian looked around and sighed. "Fine." He turned to me. "What were you planning on doing if these spirit-users can't help?"

I felt my mouth go dry. _Lie, Rose, lie! _I commanded myself. "I, uhh, hadn't really thought about it." I said weakly.

"Bullshit," Adrian said. "You have a plan."

"And I'm willing to bet my life that it involves you leaving Lissa to be killed when you wake up a Strigoi because you want her to live her life." Dimitri added. Damn! That actually really had been the plan. He knew me well. I glanced at him. He wasn't hiding his emotions very well. I read pain, love, sadness, and desperation I his eyes. The depth of it just about killed me.

"Look," I said. "Lissa is the last Dragomir. She has duties-duties that she can't perform if I'm around. If Lissa would let me stay in her mind, it wouldn't b so bad. But she feels the need to try to let me live a life as well. Which is pretty impossible if we're sharing a body. I can't let Lissa burden herself with me." I explained my reasoning.

Dimitri sighed, frustrated. "Rose, I understand that, but Lissa doesn't min." He was practically begging. There was so much pain in his eyes. It broke my heart knowing I was the cause of it and was most likely to be a huge cause, even bigger, in the future.

"Dimitri," I whispered brokenly. He needed to understand. "I am Lissa's guardian. She comes first. Even if she doesn't care, I do. I'm supposed to cause as little inconvenience as possible and make sure she's safe. I'd say this is a major concern." I said stubbornly. I wasn't giving in. I couldn't.

"Rose, I can't let you." His words were filled with agony. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. And he was still trying.

"How are you gonna stop me, Comrade?" I asked gently.

His lips tightened. "I'll find a way." He promised.

My eyes filled with tears. "Dimitri… I can't wreck Lissa's life. Even if it's voluntary. If the time comes, you have to let me go." I reached up and caressed his cheek. His eyes were filled with tears as well and he was breathing hard.

He stared at me a second longer, then abruptly jerked away and all but ran to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes in despair. _Nice going, Rose. _I thought savagely.

"Rose, I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with your cradle-robbing mentor." Adrian said worriedly.

"Ditto," Said Christian quietly and seriously. Holy crap! Fire-boy can be serious! It's the apocalypse!

I opened my eyes and glared at them, annoyed. "It's my own damn life," I snapped. "I'll do what I want."

I turned to leave, but Adrian's hand stopped me.

"I realize that Little Dhampir, but you need to realize how this affects us, at least try to." He pleaded. Christian got up as well.

"Yea, Lissa'd get all depressed and stuff again. And you know how well that worked out last time." Christian flinched at the memory. When we had first returned to the academy, before she had started taking her meds, spirit had made Lissa depressed and she had resorted to cutting herself. It had been a terrible time for everyone.

"And Belikov. I don't think he could live through it. You'd destroy him." Adrian interjected. "And me! Oh, God, I don't-"

"All right!" I yelled, causing them both to flinch. "I get it. I'll destroy many people's lives. But if I stay, I'll still destroy Lissa's and I feel really guilty. It's a no-win situation and I don't wanna live like that." I walked away, holding back tears.

I brought down the barriers that prevented Lissa from hearing anything. _Lissa, we're done! _I called.

She was here in a flash._ That was a long conversation. _She gushed happily. _What'd Adrian want?_

_Oh, umm, nothing really_. I said, flustered. I should've known she'd ask.

Lissa grew concerned. _Rose, I know that you're upset. What did Adrian do and/or say?_

_Nothing! _I exclaimed innocently.

She snorted. _I'm not stupid. And I will find out. _She promised darkly.

_Whatever. Do you want your body back or not? _I asked, to change the subject.

She was not deterred. _Of course. And I'll get the answer out of Adrian and Christian yet! _She muttered.

_No, you won't._ I said in complete confidence. Adrian was the one who wanted privacy so they wouldn't upset her. No way were they gonna spill.

_Yes I will. You just watch. You ready? _

_Ready. _I affirmed.

We switched and she immediately walked up to Adrian, who had his head in his hands currently.

"Hey guys." She greeted them nicely enough, but I knew her intentions.

Christian blinked. "Hey Lissa?" It sounded like a question and Lissa knew he was asking to confirm who she was at this moment.

She nodded to confirm it. "Soo, who wants to tell me what you guys were discussing with Rose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Adrian shot up. "Nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, come on." Lissa pouted. Christian laughed at her expression.

Adrian shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We couldn't convince her." His voice was laced with bitterness.

Lissa was shocked at the change in Adrian's demeanor and attitude. _Rose, what the hell happened?_

I sighed. _Nothing. I'm just freakin' stubborn. I promise, it's nothing important. Just drop it, please. _

Lissa hesitated. _Well… If you say so. _She said doubtfully. At that moment Dimitri chose to walk out of the frickin bathroom. Of course.

**That would be it. I know, I suck. But, hey, this is my story. I can twist it as much as I want. And now, I got to go. Got a hot date :) **

**Review! Please…. I'm in review withdrawal… **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I thank you for your reviews.**

**NEWS! I have a poll up on my profile so PLEASE GO VOTE… And I'd like to RECOMMEND lilmissryry's story Better Than Yours to you guys. It's freakin' hilarious, but it's not getting the reviews it deserves… SO PLEASE REVIEW IT, for me :) **

**Disclaimer: Blah. Go read last chapter's disclaimer or the chapter before that…. And so on.**

**Read….. Now!**

He looked like hell. And when that's coming from me, you know it's bad. He always looked like a perfect angel to me.

Dimitri's eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles beneath them. It looked like he hadn't slept in a month. And if he had, he had cried himself to sleep. He was kind of slumping, like he was suffering some sort of great defeat or great sadness. He shuffled as if he'd aged five decades in the past few minutes.

It broke my heart looking at him and knowing I caused it.

_ROSE! _Shrieked Lissa. She was horrified. _What did you do to Dimitri?_

I winced. _Our conversation didn't end well._ I answered softly.

_Well, that's obvious. _Great. Now she was being sarcastic. That was just what I needed right now.

_Liss, calm down. He's all right. I think. _I said uncertainly. Actually, I didn't think he was, but I didn't want to tell Lissa that.

_What'd you say to him?_

_That's irrelevant. Just go make sure he's okay. _I ordered. Now I was kinda worried. No, I was all but frantic with worry.

_All right. And he will tell me._ She vowed.

I snorted._ Yea, keep telling yourself that._

She ignored my last comment and hurried to Dimitri's side.

"Oh my gosh, Dimitri. What's wrong?" Lissa asked, sounding more horrified than she actually was. She was burning to know what we had been talking about.

He gave her a painful smile. "Nothing Princess. I'm just tired." He answered, the proper guardian response. Lissa got annoyed, but hid it well.

"Then sleep," She urged worriedly.

"All right Princess." He headed to an empty chair and closed his eyes obediently.

Lissa gave a satisfied sigh. _He's gonna sleep._

I frowned. It was pretty obvious to me he was not intending on sleeping. That had just been a cover-up and a really bad one at that. I couldn't believe Lissa fell for it. _No, he's not. He's not truly tired physically. I'm just a bitch._

_No, you're not._ Lissa denied that statement strongly. _You're just…._assertive_ and stubborn._

_Gee, thanks. I feel much better. _I said sarcastically. She giggled.

_Sorry, but you're really not a bitch. I promise._

_Thanks. _I said sincerely. I felt horrible for what I was doing to them.

_Anytime. Now, I'm sleeping. See you in my dreams. _Lissa yawned.

_Night, Liss. _I whispered. For unknown reasons, I was suddenly overcome with a fresh new wave of sadness. All I wanted to do was cry and have Dimitri comfort me. And that wasn't possible.

Surprisingly, we were not visited by Adrian. Well, it was surprising for Lissa, not me. I hadn't really expected to see him. I knew I had really hurt him.

We were woken up by Christian gently shaking us. "Lissa, Rose. We're here. It's time to wake up," He whispered.

Lissa groaned slightly. "A few more minutes," She mumbled.

I was already wide awake. Being a guardian kind of makes it impossible not to wake up fast. I decided that Christian needed help and I needed a good laugh.

_Lissa! _ I shrieked as loud as I could. _Wake up, it's time to go! _

Her eyes shot open and she yelped, holding her head. Christian was watching her warily.

_Rose! _She complained._ I was sleeping! _I started laughing.

_Sorry, but we're in Russia! _I raved._ How awesome is that?_

_It's great. It'd be even better if I didn't have this headache now. _She grumbled.

_I was just helping Christian out. _I said innocently.

She glared at me and I beamed wildly.

"Lissa?" Christian asked softly. She turned to look at him.

"Hi, Christian. Rose woke me up." Lissa smiled at him.

_Tell him that it was free of charge. He's welcome. _I instructed.

"Rose says it was free of charge. You're welcome." Lissa recited obediently.

Christian opened his mouth to make a snarky retort, but Marie interrupted us.

"Hey, guys. We're near Dimitri's hometown, Baia, which also happens to be near Oksana and Mark's house. We're going to Dimitri's house first, I guess." Marie said hesitantly.

_Sounds good to me. He owes me. Time to meet his family. _I said evilly. _Mwahahaha!_

Lissa groaned. _I feel bad for them already. Please try to behave. _She begged.

_No, it's gonna be fun because they're gonna think we're nuts. _I giggled, imagining female Dimitri's staring at us, wide-eyed.

Lissa saw my thoughts and laughed too. _That's a funny thought. _She admitted.

_Then it's settled. We'll be as crazy as possible! _I said triumphantly.

_No, we are not. _Lissa said firmly. _We are going to behave no matter how tempting it is. If need be, I'll have Dimitri tie you to the bed when you're in control. _She warned.

I sighed. _You're no fun. _I complained.

_Rose… _She trailed off menacingly.

_Fine, fine. _I said grudgingly.

Lissa grew happy right away. _I can't wait to meet them! _She shrieked. _I mean, it's gonna be a shock for them, but… _I tuned her out as best I could.

_Rose? ROSE? _She screamed. I turned my attention back to her, ready to calm her down. I hadn't disappeared. _Pay attention. _She scolded.

I got annoyed. I just wanted to be left alone. _Liss, go bug the guys._

_Fine. _She pouted. _Be a sourpuss. _But she took my advice anyway, thank God.

"Adrian! What's up? Are you excited? I'm nervous. I hope Marie-" Lissa began babbling, but Dimitri cut her off.

"Princess," He said softly. Lissa turned to him, silent. He still looked sad, but I knew he was excited about seeing his family again. I didn't know how long it had been since he'd last seen them. Probably two or three years. "We're here."

Dimitri silently led us through the surprisingly normal streets of his town to a small two-story house. It was just on the edges of the town.

Lissa's nerves were starting to affect me.

_Rose, what if they hate us?_ Lissa asked anxiously, then gasped. _Oh God, what if they're crazy? _

_Liss, there's nothing to worry about. _I said sternly. _I mean, it's Dimitri's family._

_Yea, you're right, I guess. _Lissa admitted. Then she shut up because a little boy, around ten, had answered the door.

"Здравствуйте Павел. Ты меня помнишь?" Dimitri questioned. (**that means, "hello Paul. Do you remember me?)**

Paul's eyes widened and replied excitably. "Дядя Dimtri? Что вы дома! Ура!" (Uncle Dimitri! You're home! Yaay!)

Dimitri chuckled. "Да, я. Могу ли я при чем?" (Yes, I am. May I come in?)

Paul stepped aside. "Да! Я собираюсь пойти сказать маме. Ваши друзья должны подождать хотя пределами." (yea. I'm gonna go tell Momma you're home. Your friends should wait outside though.)

Dimitri stepped inside and motioned for us to wait. A few minutes later, he emerged from the house with a beaming girl, a year two younger than Lissa, Christian, and I, clutching his arm. I assumed that was one of his three sisters.

He led her to Marie first. When the girl saw her, her eyes widened. "Marie? Ohmygosh are you okay? You just disappeared! There were rumors you'd dropped out because you were crazy! And others said that you were captured by Strigoi." Man, this girl was talkative… I liked her.

Marie smiled umcomforatebly. Obviously, she had been a bit of an outcast at St. Basil's. "Strigoi did capture me. But I'm fine."

The girl looked ready to burst, but Dimitri quickly led her away from Marie and on to Adrian.

"This is Adrian. Adrian, this is my sister, Viktoria." Dimitri said.

"Adrian? As in, Adrian Ivaskov?" She stammered out. Why did it not surprise me that, in a town filled with non-guardian women dhampirs, to put it politely, his reputation preceded him?

Adrian seemed unfazed by this. He smiled lazily. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay. Moving on." Dimitri said firmly. He obviously didn't want his sister anywhere near Adrian.

Finally, Dimitri reached Lissa and me.

"Viktoria, this is Vasilisa Dragomir, my future charge?" It sounded like a question, but Viktoria didn't seem to notice.

Lissa nodded. "Yea, I'm Vasilisa. But you can call me Lissa. It's nice to meet you."

Viktoria's eyes got wider, if possible. "Dimitri's told me so much about you! I think it's amazing you specialized in an unknown element. It's so cool, you know?"

Lissa nodded, refraining from telling her the nasty side effects of spirit.

Viktoria turned back to Dimitri. "So, where's this lovely Roza you keep talking about?" She asked slyly.

Well, that was shocking. Dimitri had told his family about me. God, I loved him.

Dimitri looked at us uncomfortably, then put his guardian mask on. "In a coma," He said briefly.

Viktoria's playful expression dropped off. "Oh my… Dimka, I'm so so sorry," She whispered.

"And she better stay that way." Dimitri added, glaring at Lissa. No, I mean, he was glaring at Lissa, but it was meant for me.

Lissa was shocked. _Rose? Are you two fighting?_

_No… Well, not really. _I murmured distractedly. I was searching for a cover story to tell Lissa. She would absolutely freak if she knew what I was planning to do if this mission thingy didn't work.

_Then why did he say that? _Lissa was suspicious. She knew there was something I wasn't telling her.

_Oh, because he's afraid I'll lose control and accidentally slip back into my body. _The lie sprang easily to my lips.

_I guess that makes sense. _Lissa mused.

Viktoria looked surprised. To her, he sounded cruel and cold-blooded. "Dimitri! Did you seriously just say that?" She exclaimed.

Lissa couldn't contain herself. Viktoria's expression was too funny. She burst out laughing. Wiktora's expression clearly read, _Has my older brother and the Dragomir Princess lost it? This isn't funny!_

Dimitri shot us a look that said, _WTF? _Viktoria grabbed his arm. "Dimitri Belikov, you have a lot of explaining to do! Momma would not be happy if she knew you just said that." She hissed

_Whoa. Guess the badassness runs in the family._ I commented, surprised by Viktoria's intensity. She seemed… protective of me, even though we'd never met. It looked like Dimitri's compassion also ran in the family.

The little boy-Paul- stuck his head out.

"You guys know you can come in now, right?" He asked.

Slowly, we followed him to the living room, where Dimitri sat down on the couch and started telling them our story. There was Viktoria, an old lady, Dimitri's mom, and his other two sisters. One of them was pregnant.

Lissa sat down next to Dimitri. _Rose, your turn. _ She said.

I was startled. _Why?_

She snorted. _Congratulations! You've won the honor of helping Dimitri with our story!_

I groaned. _What a great reward. _

_Hey, it's perfect. Time for the family to meet you! _Lissa cheered.

I glared. _Hate you._

_Love you! Have fun! _She blew me kisses.

I helped Dimitri explain the whole being stuck in Lissa's body thing.

The pregnant girl- Sonya, I'd learned- spoke up. "So, who are you now?" She asked me.

Dimitri gave me a quizzical look. "Roza…"

I grinned. "Exactly, Comrade! You win 100 metaphorical dollars!"

Viktoria grinned as well. "You guys wanna know where you'll be sleeping?"

Lissa perked up. _Yes! I'm exhausted._

"Lissa's very eager. Let's go." I said. I was eager for real sleep myself.

"Okay. Rose and Lissa will sleep in my room. All three boys are in Dimka's old room and Marie, you'll sleep with-"

"It's okay." Marie interrupted. "Oksana and Mark have a room for me. I'll stay with them."

Viktoria nodded. "Then that's settled. But you're sleeping in my room tonight. It's too late for you to go there now and you're probably exhausted.

Marie hesitated. "Okay…"

"Great!" Viktoria brightened. "See you guys tomorrow!" She called to the guys.

_Night Christian! _Lissa said loudly. As if Christian would be able to hear him.

"Christian. Lissa says good night. I don't. I say, let the damn bedbugs bite." I informed him in a polite voice.

_Rose! _Lissa scolded.

Our loud, I said, "I'm not taking it back."

_Was that necessary? _Lissa complained.

_Well, it's better than me actually kissing him. _I retorted.

Dimitri gave me a half-smile and followed Christian. Adrian gave a goofy grin and then I was yanked down the hallway.

"Here's my room. It's kinda small, but it'll work, I think." Viktoria sounded apologetic.

"It's perfect. And a hell of a lot better than an airplane or outside." I said happily. I meant it. Sure, he room was small, but I loved it.

Viktoria laughed. "That it is," She agreed. "It's time for sleep, I think."

I nodded in agreement. Marie curled up in a corner while Lissa and I fell asleep at the foot of Viktoria's bed. We were asleep in moments.

**This chapter was longer than expected. So I know this story is kinda boring right now. But please don't stop reading! It will get better! Y'all just gotta be patient. **

**K, I have a question: On FB, there was a link to a website. And when you submit a few paragraphs of your writing, it tells you what famous author you write like… And it told me that I write like Stephan King. Do you agree? I think the website is on crack…**

**Sooo, Abe will be coming in about four or five chapters. **

**Review this amazingly pathetic chapter, please?** **AND don't forget to VOTE in my poll and READ lilmissryry's story Better Than Yours and review that. After you review my story, of course :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all my lovely reviewers! I enjoy all your reviews and, well, if you flame me, I still enjoy it! It's good entertainment! **

**Okay, so, if anyone actually cares enough to read this, there will be two chapters, and then Abe comes in! So you all can have your little party early. This fanfic is about halfway, maybe a little over that…? Only time will tell**

**And for those of you, if any, who are interested as to how the Alchemists will be incorporated, you'll have to wait. I can tell you that their first appearance will be in the sequel… :( Sad, I know, but that was the first time I could find a way that actually made sense to incorporate them.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL! **

Adrian visited my dreams, of course. Lissa separated from me as soon as she realized we were in Adrian's psychotic dream.

"Hello, Cousin. Little Dhampir." Adrian nodded at both of us. I noticed the glimmer of sadness in his eyes when he looked at me and knew he was still upset about our previous conversation. Lissa, fortunately, didn't see it.

"Adrian!" Lissa threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, crazy dream-stalker!" I called happily.

Rose!" Lissa scolded. "Be nice!"

"Well, then, he should stop worrying about us. You're fine, I'm fine." I emphasized the last part slowly and carefully so he would get my message. I wasn't planning on going anywhere for at least a week.

Adrian's eyes flickered guiltily. Lissa looked completely lost. "Of course we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?"

Too late, I realized, Lissa was not that stupid. Now she knew something was up.

"Umm, because I thought I was getting sick in my old body and we were worried that you might get sick because of that." I said quickly. Crap. That was a terrible excuse. Lissa would never buy that.

Lissa glared at me heatedly, proving my point. "Fine," She snapped. "Don't tell me."

In Adrian's dreams, our bond was still intact. I realized this as dark feelings began trickling into me. They were consuming Lissa's mind. I hadn't been able to take the shadows from her in a while and it looked like it was taking its toll. I pulled them out of Lissa without a second thought. I got a sick feeling in my stomach and I stumbled back. Just looking at Lissa, I felt my anger rise and I began shaking.

Lissa blinked, then looked at me in surprise. "Oh, crap," She whispered. "Adrian-"

"You wanna know, do ya?" I glared at Lissa. Once again, just like with Jesse, I was seeing red. "Well, you can't. For once in my god-damned life, I know something you don't need to know, something I'm protecting you from. I've always been told 'they come first'," I shrieked. I was doing my best not to leap out and scratch Lissa's eyes out. Even in my wild, uncontrollable stage, I knew that was wrong. "And this is what I get? A bond that's literally driving me insane because I take the craziness without complaint and an ungrateful, prying Moroi?"

Lissa had gone very white, which was saying something since Moroi were already pretty pale to begin with. "Adrian, end the dream. Wake Rose up. And Dimitri." She whispered, not taking her eyes off me.

Adrian, who looked a bit shell-shocked, nodded. I looked at him furiously. "Adrian Ivashkov, don't you dare-" Abruptly the dream ended. I was spiraling in darkness, left alone to seethe.

No more than a few minutes later, rough hands shook me. I had been starting to calm down, but being woken up made my anger shoot up all over again.

"What the hell?" I screamed, leaping to my feet.

Adrian was crouched down next to where I used to be sleeping, the bastard. Dimitri was right next to him, face grim.

"I was sleeping!" I said. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. They had absolutely no right to wake me up! Marie and Viktoria were now sitting up and staring at me curiously.

Adrian shifted uncomfortably. "Rose… you took Lissa's feelings. Remember?"

I lost it. "I don't care! Lissa has absolutely no right to be so nosy! She shouldn't be bitching and whining because I don't share every frickin' detail of my life with her. God, she's so spoiled, I swear-"

_Rose, stop. Please calm down. _Lissa pleaded desperately. I could tell my words hurt her. Good, I thought savagely. She deserves it.

_Shut up._ I muttered savagely. All my self-control was gone. I just wanted to punch her, repeatedly.

Dimitri watched my internal struggle with Lissa for a few seconds, then gathered me in his arms. I struggled furiously. If I could just get free-

Dimitri held me tighter and stroked my hair. "Roza, Roza. You're upsetting everyone. Please fight it. You're so strong. I know you can do it."

"No!" I shrieked. "Lissa needs to understand she can't control me! I'm not some sort of tool to be used only when she needs something!" I was furious, but a small, small part of me knew he was right.

Dimitri read my face and clutched me to him tighter. "I love you Roza. Fight it. This isn't you." The magic words. It was exactly what he'd said to me in the cabin. All the memories of that night came back to me.

I felt all the darkness leave me. I sagged against Dimitri and began to cry into his chest.

"Oh, God," I sobbed. "I'm sorry, so sorry." I repeated it out loud and in my head for Lissa's benefit. _I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry. _

Dimitri held me close and murmured to me in Russian.

_It's okay, Rose. Stop apologizing._ Lissa said authoritively. _You were under spirit's influence. It's okay, it really is. _Her reassurances were not entirely true. My words had hurt her, though she'd never admit it. I had set a small part of her wondering if my words hadn't had a ring of truth to it. **(A/N:Sorry. I've been writing this story and I don't see how Richelle can keep from killing Lissa off! She's so annoying… So I couldn't resist. Like I said, flames will be used as good entertainment!)**

I had to erase that part of her. I hadn't meant any of it. _No Liss, it's not okay. I had no right to say those things. I will make it up to you, I promise._

_Rose, that's not necessary. You may not have meant it, but I had not right to ask you and butt into your personal life. _Lissa said, desperate to reassure me.

_Well, okay… _I trailed off uncertainly.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Viktoria interrupted our silent exchange. She looked very freaked out.

Dimitri and I broke apart. I looked at Viktoria, flustered.

"Uh, well…" I began, then broke off, not really knowing how to explain it.

Marie gave me a quick look. "I'll explain. Oksana and Mark have told me all about it… I've experienced it, kind of. Get to sleep, okay?" She led Viktoria out of the room and to the kitchen.

Adrian let out a big whoosh of air. "Well, that was interesting. Are you two okay?"

"Yea, we're both fine," I answered mechanically. My gaze flitted to Dimitri and our eyes met.

His eyes were filled with concern and love. But I saw the unspoken question in his eyes. Was this argument going to drive me back into my real body?

"No," I said, meeting his eyes steadily so he would not lose any sleep doubting me. "Lissa and I made up. I'm not that screwed up yet." I could feel that Lissa was curious, but she refrained from asking.

Dimitri relaxed and very slightly smiled. "Roza," He murmured. A chill ran up my spine when he said my name in Russian. "I love you."

I felt like I was floating on air. "I love you, too Comrade." I used my old nickname for him. He hated it.

Adrian made gagging noises and I turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Ivashkov. Go to bed." I ordered sternly.

He bowed mockingly. "As you wish, Little Dhampir. See you tomorrow." He left with Dimitri's glare on his back.

Dimitri muttered something in Russian, then turned to me. "Goodnight, my Roza."

"Night. See you tomorrow." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lissa sighed impatiently.

Dimitri left and I got the image of Lissa giving me a meaningful look. I grinned.

_Oh, hush up and sleep._

_I call possession tomorrow! _Lissa said excitedly.

_Whatever. I'm tired._ I said sleepily. A wave of drowsiness had just overcome me. _Talk to you tomorrow._

I put up my walls and fell into a deep sleep, not even stirring when Viktoria and Marie crept back into the room.

**And that's where it ends! Review and tell me if I did well with Rose and the darkness! I had a really hard time writing that. **

**Gah! I'm sooo excited! I have this entire book mapped out and the second one, I think. Maybe I'll even make more than 2 books… :)**

**P.S. No, that button down there will not bite you. In fact, it's MAGICAL. No, not really… But press it anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews! I will not bore you with another insanely long author's note. Oksana and Mark this chapter! Woo-hoo! **

Lissa woke me the next morning.

_Hey, Sleeping Beauty. _She greeted me._ It's about time you woke up. It's almost noon._

I moaned. _Why'd you let me sleep so long? _Then I took in our surroundings. We were walking along a dirt road seemingly in the middle of nowhere. _Wait, where the hell are we?_

_We're going to Oksana's and Mark's house. _Liss asaid. I was excited tp be meeting another shadow-kissed dhampir, but I was scared they wouldn't be able to help. This would be the day that decided my fate. But Lissa didn't know that.

"That's it!" Marie shrieked suddenly, interrupting my reveries. She pointed to a small cottage a few hundred yards away.

"Well, then let's go!" Lissa yelled, and took off running. Marie quickly followed suit, trailing behind us a few feet. Christian and Dimitri easily caught up with us. Adrian continued to stroll along at a leisurely pace.

"Crazies!" He yelle, but he was laughing.

Lissa giggled and yelled over her shoulder. "Hey, sorry we don't all have hangovers to slow us down like you Adrian."

Christian stopped running and doubled over with laughter. Lissa stopped as well.

"That was a low blow, cousin." Adrian sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, someone had to say it." Lissa retorted playfully.

"Channeling Rose today, are we?" Adrian asked mischievously.

Dimitri had joined us and was wearing an amused smile.

I snorted at Adrian's comment._ Oh, like being me is soo terrible. _I scoffed. _I'm awesome!_

Lissa laughed at me. _Yea, that's it. You're just perfect._

_I know! Team Rose! _I cheered happily.

_Loser. _She muttered.

_Lissa! _I cried. _I thought we talked about this! Calling yourself names is not a healthy way of doing anything! _I chided her.

Lissa just rolled her eyes. " Let's go. I don't know about you, but I want answers."

We resumed running, this time with Adrian keeping pace with us. When we r3eached the front door, Dimitri took a deep breath and knocked on the door as loud as he could. It's a miracle the door didn't break down.

The door swung open almost immediately. "See, Mark? Told you someone was here!" The woman who'd opened the door crowed.

A dhampir guy= Mark, I assume- joined her at the door. "Dang. You win." Oksana's grin got wider. Mark frowned and shook his head. "That wasn't part of the deal." I figured Oksana was telling him something. Is that what me and Lissa looked like?

"Whatever. Would you like to come in?" Oksana smiled kindly at us.

We shuffled in quietly and Marie pushed her way forward. "Oksana, Mark! Remember me?"

Mark's eyebrow shot up. "Marie? Is that really you?" He was completely astonished, to say the least.

Oksana shrieked. "Marie! You're all right!" She grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Marie giggled and disentangled herself from Oksana. "Oksana, Mark, there are some people here I'd like you to meet." She pointed to Christian and Dimitri. "This is Dimitri Belikov. He's a guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy in the United States."

Oksana smiled at him. "I know your grandmother. It's nice to finally meet this amazing grandson."

Dimitri smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"And this is Christian Ozera. He's a fire-user." Marie continued.

Oksana's smile faltered when she heard his last name. Lissa snuck a glance at Christian. He'd noticed, too. He clenched his jaw and his eyes hardened.

Marie was dying to introduce Lissa and Adrian. "This is Adrian Ivashkov. He's-"

Mark cut her off. "He's a spirit user?" He asked, looking at Oksana. Oksana's eyes were wide. She nodded mutely.

Adrian gave them a lazy smile. "Bet you didn't see that coming. But that's not all. This will shock you even more." He turned to Lissa and me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the last living Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa. She, too, is a sprit-user," He said dramatically.

Oksana looked at us, wide-eyed. A feeling of being hot, then cold overcame Lissa, as well as a wave of dizziness. I felt someone trying to enter her mind. _What the hell? _I said.

_We're just nervous. _Lissa said reassuringly.

I frowned._ I guess…_

Lissa focused on Oksana. "Thanks for that introduction, Adrian."

"Well, this is a surprise! Two new spirit-users! " Oksana cried happily. Mark smiled slightly as well, but kept his gaze focused on us. His stare was making me uneasy.

Suddenly, he sighed. "Yea, you might as well." I blinked confusedly. Then I realized Oksana had asked him something using the bond. No wonder everyone was so confused when Lissa and I did that.

Oksana turned to us. "Why don't you tell us who you really are? Because you don't feel like a spirit-user. The sense I get is more like Mark's mind, and his is unique. Unless you're shadow-kissed."

Lissa gave a nervous laugh. "Well, umm, I should know better than to try to hide something from a spirit-user. I am a spirit-user. But… Well, it's a bit complicated."

"We've got time. I'll go-" Oksana said, starting to turn away.

"I got it. You guys get comfortable." Mark interrupted.

Oksana led us to the living room and Mark soon entered with a cup of tea for everyone.

And so, Dimitri and Lissa started our twisted tale for the second time

"That is some story," Oksana breathed.

"Yea, we know." Lissa grimaced slightly. "And, well, we were wondering, do you know any solutions?" Lissa was hopeful. I was skeptical.

Oksana shared a look with Mark, then looked at us regretfully. "No. I'm so sorry."

My world came crashing down. Lissa started hyperventilating.

_Rose, take control. I don't feel very good. _ Lissa begged.

We made the switch and I blinked dazedly. "Please, are you sure?" My head was spinning. I looked around for Dimitri but he was gone. Oksana watched us sympathetically. Mark wasn't looking at us. I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

Oksana brightened. "Yes! There was-"

Mark cut her. "Don't give them false hope. It's just a fairytale from the mind of a crazy person."

"No, please. Anything you know." I croaked.

Mark suppressed a groan. "Fine."

Oksana turned back to me. "When we were still getting used to being bonded, a strange Moroi helped us. He had been bonded to his guardian as well, but his bondmate had died. It drove him insane. Anyways, he told us a story once about how he'd turned a Strigoi back into a Moroi, but… he never told us how. Maybe you could find him. His name was Robert Doru."

"Robert Doru? But that's- -no way." Adrian stammered.

"What, who the hell is Robert Doru?" I all but screeched.

After hearing this "fairytale", Lissa had calmed down enough to talk. _I've never heard of him. _She said slowly. Adrian started to talk.

"Robert Doru is Victor Dashkov's illegitimate half-brother."

**I don't know if Adrian knows that in the actual books, but in my fanfiction, he knows who he is. That's why it's a FANFICTION!**

**Good news! Next chapter is Abe's introduction! Then the next chapter is really long. And for anyone worrying about them graduating, don't worry. I've got it all planned out. :)**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! They mean the world to me!**

**I don't wanna keep you waiting, so I'll be quick. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Marie and any other characters I decide to invent.**

_Oh my God. _ I said to Lissa faintly.

Lissa started to freak out again. _Rose, what are we going to do? Victor's in jail…. Dear God, this is twisted…_

_Okay, calm down, Liss. _I tried to soothe her. _We'll figure this out._

_I'm fine. I'm just gonna go… be alone…. _She muttered.

_Okay, honey. I'm here if you need me. _I said. I was really worried about her. I snapped back to reality and looked at Adrian. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

Adrian was very white as he nodded. "I'd bet my life on it."

I started shaking. Christian reached for me. I automatically flinched away.

His face froze. "Rose?"

_Tell Christian I'm sorry, but I need to be alone right now. _Lissa whispered. She was so scared. Memories kept crashing over her. The fox… The rabbit, torn to bits… No. I refused to let myself get sucked into her memories. Victor had tortured her to force her to heal him. He had used air to make her not able to breath, then he would smother her with it. Over and over, until she agreed.

I looked at Christian. "I-I'm sorry. She practically forced me into control. She put up her walls. I can't communicate."

Christian closed his eyes. "It's fine. Go find Belikov. He needs to hear this."

I stood up and walked unsteadily outside to look for Dimitri. I found him in the garden with his eyes closed. HE looked anything but peaceful.

The moment I stepped outside, he raised his hand to me. I took it and sat down next to him.

"Hey Comrade," I said softly.

"Hey," He responded just as soft and sad.

"So, uh, funny story," I began. "Oksana thought of a story someone told her."

His eyes shot open. "She can heal you?"

"Well, no… But she knew a spirit-user named Robert Doru who claimed to know how to heal a Strigoi." I watched him carefully. Maybe he knew Robert Doru. There was no recognition in his eyes.

"Knew?" Dimitri asked.

I fidgeted. "Yea, well, he kinda dropped off the face of the earth. Only one person knows where he is. And he's in jail-for life."

"Victor Dashkov?" HE asked incredulously.

"They're illegitimate half-brothers." I explained, then looked at him hesitantly. "Dimitri, what if he won't give us what we need?"

"He will. One way or another." He said darkly. I remembered when we went to Victor's trial and he had lured us to his cell. That was the angriest I've ever seen Dimitri; he had even threatened Victor that he would use his connections to kill him. He had been on the verge of losing control and I sensed he was close to that point again.

I placed a hand gently on his arm. "Maybe we should go."

He looked at me and nodded. We headed back inside, ready to go home.

I woke up the next morning and groaned.

"Morning already?" I whined.

_Get up lazy. It's our last day in Russia. _Lissa scolded.

_Oh, yea. We should think of a plan. _I said, getting up.

_It's my turn for control!_ Lissa yelled as I reached the stairs.

_Fine. _ I grumbled. _But only because it's your body._

Lissa was smug. _Thank you._

Lissa headed downstairs for breakfast.

There was a strange man sitting at the Belikov's table. He was wearing a flashy yellow scarf that looks really expensive and a suit that looked equally expensive. There were guardians standing around the kitchen as well.

_Who the hell is that? He doesn't look royal. _I asked Lissa

_I don't know, but he looks like a mobster. _Lissa said, approaching him cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir." Lissa said, extending her hand.

"Good morning, Vasilisa. I am Abe Mazur. I was here on… business and I got a call from a friend." Abe smiled jovially. "I thought I'd stop by before moving on."

"Well, that was nice of you." Lissa said in surprise. She looked at Olena. Olena mouthed, "Ask Viktoria."

"Would you excuse me, Mr. Mazur?" Lissa asked, inching towards the stairs.

"Of course," Abe said, a small smile dancing on his lips.

_He's creepy. Lissa stay away from him. _I warned her.

_Not planning on being his BFF, Rose. _Lissa responded as we entered Viktoria's room.

"Hey, Viktoria, what can you tell me about Abe Mazur?" Lissa asked casually. At his name, Viktoria's hand jerked.

"Abe Mazur? He's extremely rich and powerful in the Moroi world. A lot of the business he deals with is illegal. What he says goes. Easily the scariest guy I've ever met. Why?"

"Oh, because he's sitting at your kitchen table." Lissa said nonchalantly.

"What?" Viktoria shrieked. "Why?"

"Well, he was in Russia on business when he got a call and he decided to drop by. I'm really confused, too." Lissa said. "He just wanted to say hi, I guess."

Viktoria grabbed Lissa's arm. "Abe Mazur doesn't just drop by to say hi. Ever. No, he wants something."

My mind was racing.

_Rose? Do we go back down there? _Lissa asked timidly.

_Yes. Go down there and see what he wants. _I said firmly.

_But… _Lissa searched for a plausible argument and finally gave up. _Oh, all right._

_I'll help you through it. _ I said calmly.

Adrian was awake and engaged in a conversation with Abe.

Abe was firing questions at Adrian and Adrian was calmly answering them.

Adrian saw her standing awkwardly by the stairs and waving her over. "Lissa! Rose! Come join us!" Abe smirked when Adrian said both our names.

_Is he stupid? _I growled. _Abe is right there._

Lissa gave a big smile. "Adrian, I have told you numerous times not to use my middle name. Rose… Honestly, what were my parents thinking? Vasilisa Rose Dragomir. It makes me sound like a hippie." _No offense Rose. You know I love your name._

_Yea I know. I wasn't offended._

Adrian cleared his throat. _"_Actually, Abe knows everything. I told him just now." He said uncomfortably.

_ADRIAN! _I shrieked. _You had no right to tell anyone about our situation!_

_Ouch! Rose not so loud! _Lissa winced.

_Sorry. I forgot. _I said sheepishly. _But will you please ask him why the hell he thinks he can just tell anyone? _

_I was going to anyway. _Lissa opened her mouth to comment on Adrian's retardedness, but Abe got there first.

"I know you must have a lot of questions. But I have a message. From Victor Dashkov." He held out a note.

**Next chapter is my ridiculously long chapter… It's taking me forever! But it will be up tomorrow, I promise. Unless something happens…**

**Review and tell me what you think so far! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so tired today… And I split this chapter in half and got rid of about 500 words for this this half… It was kinda WAAAAY long…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Christian, Adrian, or Dimitri… *sob* Richelle Mead is the lucky one. For now…. Mwa-hahahaha!**

"Wh-what?" Lissa stammered. _Rose! Help!_

_I don't trust this guy. Don't take the note. _I advised.

Lissa took a shaky breath. "Look, I don't know who you are, or how you got this note-"

"You'll find I have many connections." Abe interrupted with a mysterious smile. "Honestly, I'm here to help you and Rose. Take the note."

Lissa hesitated and looked at Adrian. He nodded encouragingly. With shaking hands, she took the note.

_Adrian is so dead. _I growled. _Lissa, throw that damn note away and punch Adrian. Or Abe. Or both._

She resisted. _Now I'm curious. _ Against my will, she unfolded the note.

Dearest Vasilisa,

I was so pleased to hear you are well. You should come visit. You and Rose.

I don't know what you want with Robert Doru, but I will not tell you where he is. You have nothing to give me. After all, what can you offer a condemned man?

-Prince Victor Dashkov

_Well, shit. _I said. Lissa dropped the letter. Hopelessness began to engulf her.

"We-we can't offer him anything?" Lissa was on the verge of tears. "There has to be something."

_What can you offer a condemned man? _The question bounced around in my head.

_Freedom. _That was the answer that sprang to my mind. Of course! It was so simple!

_Lissa, I know how we can get Robert's location out of Victor! _I said excitedly.

_How?_

_Think about it: If you were going to rot in prison for the rest of your life, what's the one thing you'd crave the most?_

She was silent for a few seconds. _I'd want to be free. _She said, very quietly. _But… we could be arrested. Is it really worth it? _

_I don't know. This Abe guy said he had connections and influence, right? And money? _

_Yea. _Lissa said slowly. _But we can't expect him to commit a crime for us, Rose. _

_Ask him. _I demanded.

_Fine. _Lissa grumbled. Out loud, she said, "Rose has an idea."

Adrian and Abe turned to us expectantly.

Lissa blushed. "Well, the one thing a condemned man craves is freedom. So, if we bust Victor out of jail, we should be able to get out of him where Robert is, right?"

Adrian blinked. "That might just work." He turned to Abe. "Will you help?"

"Yes. Sounds like fun." Abe answered without missing a beat.

_He probably does this sort of thing all the time. _I commented. _Be careful. I still don't like this guy._

_He reminds me of you. _Lissa said vaguely.

_Are you kidding? _I shrieked.

_Nope. I'm dead serious._

_I'm done talking to you. Where's Dimitri?_

_Probably sleeping. _Lissa said sarcastically.

I snorted. Clearly, she didn't know Dimitri well. _It's too late. He's always up by now. If he's not, then there's something wrong._

_Well, how the heck am I supposed to know then? _Lissa exclaimed, exasperated.

_I was thinking you'd ask Adrian. _I said rolling my eyes.

_Oh. Right. _She said, blushing. "Adrian, where is Dimitri?"

Adrian looked around. "You know, I haven't seen him."

Concern flashed through me. Where was Dimitri? He never slept in. there had to be something wrong. I tried not to panic. _Where's Olena, Viktoria, and Karolina? _I asked at the same time Lissa did.

"Viktoria left for her school today, Karolina's visiting her boyfriend, and Olena's in town shopping. Sonya's working." Adrian answered. He knew I was going to panic soon.

"And Dimitri wasn't with any of them?" Lissa pressed. She was starting to get worried, too.

Adrian frowned slightly. "He wasn't with Sonya, Olena, or Karolina. Viktoria, I didn't see leave."

"He wasn't with her. She just left and we just saw her." Lissa said.

_Upstairs. Now. _Worry was leaking into my voice.

"Crap." Lissa said and ran up the stairs. Adrian and Abe followed us. I faintly heard Abe ask who Dimitri was, but I didn't hear Adrian's low reply.

Lissa burst through Dimitri's door. Dimitri wasn't in the room, but Christian was. He was sleeping. When Lissa burst into the room, he raised his head.

"What the hell?" He groaned. "I was sleeping!"

"Sorry. Have you seen Dimitri?" Lissa asked worriedly. I thought I was going to go crazy if Chirstian hadn't seen him.

"You woke me up for that? I've been sleeping. How could I have seen him?" Christian said grumpily.

_Lissa! _ I shrieked. _We have to find him! He could be hurt, he could be sick-_

_Rose, calm down! _Lissa said firmly. _We'll find him. He'll be fine._

_But, he would've left a note or something if he were planning this! _ I said frantically.

Adrian was watching us. "Is Rose freaking out?" He asked warily.

"What do you think?" Lissa snapped. That was a really stupid question.

Adrian held up his hands. "Sorry,"

Lissa sighed. "We need to find him."

Christian jumped up and followed us downstairs. "Did you guys look outside yet?" He asked.

Lissa ran outside. "Dimitri! Where are you?" She screamed. There was no answer.

_Don't panic, Rose. He's probably going for a run. _Lissa said quickly, knowing I was about to lose it.

_A run. Right. Okay. _I took a deep breath.

_We'll go look for him in an hour. _Lissa promised.

I didn't answer. Lissa sighed. "We're gonna wait a bit before we do anything drastic." Lissa told the guys.

Abe stepped forward. "Princess, we need to discuss details." He was firm.

Lissa nodded shakily. "All right." Her voice wavered slightly.

Abe sat on the couch and Lissa sat next to him hesitantly.

"Call me Lissa please," Lissa requested before Abe spoke. She hated it when people called her "Princess" or "Vasilisa", preferring the Americanized nickname "Lissa."

Abe smiled benevolently. "Of course. The best time to break Victor out of jail is daytime. The guardians would never expect it."

Lissa nodded. "They wouldn't and it makes sense, but how would you manage to keep him and us," She pointed to herself, Christian, and Adrian, "out of the sun?" Moroi hated the sunlight. It didn't kill them, but it definitely made them and their magic weaker. Strigoi, however, burned in the sunlight, proving that myth to be at least half true.

"There's a cave that's unknown to the guardians and prisoners. It's also pretty small." Abe answered calmly. "It's not too far from the jail and, if we play our cards right, we'll be mostly in the shade."

Abe was also a Moroi, but he was a lot tanner than most. I doubted the sun did much damage to him.

"All right. We'll hide in the cave." Lissa decided. Her hands were shaking. I didn't blame her. I mean, we were discussing breaking her enemy out of jail. And even if he wasn't our enemy, we were still discussing committing a crime, for God's sake. Lissa was the good girl.

"We'll have to sneak inside." Adrian piped in. Abe looked at him incredulously.

"We could just be visiting and have Rose and Belikov knock out the guards. Then, you and Lissa just compel them to forget all about us." Abe said. "I could easily get us in for a 'visit'."

Adrian flushed. "I didn't know you'd be coming with us."

"Of course I am!" Bellowed Abe. "You'll need me!"

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Adrian's expression was hilarious.

_What's so funny? _Lissa inquired curiously.

_What's so funny is Adrian's expression. _I giggled.

Lissa turned to look and began laughing out loud.

Abe and Adrian exchanged confused looks. Lissa said, "Something Rose said. It's so true!"

_I know, right? _I exclaimed. _He looked like an idiot. That made my day! _

_And mine! _Lissa added, weak with laughter.

_Why is this so funny? _I cried. _Our lives suck, how can we laugh at all? _

_Maybe that's why. _Lissa said, still giggling. _Even the stupidest thing is hilarious. I mean, after you getting trapped in my body with no other clear alternative and planning to break Victor out of jail- _Lissa stopped and started crying.

_Hey, Liss, it's okay. We'll figure this out. _I promised, completely sober now.

"Liss? Are you okay?" Adrian asked hesitantly, stepping towards her cautiously.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lissa said, giving a brief smile. She turned to Abe. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Adrian called me. He said you guys needed my connections." Abe said. He exchanged a quick look with Adrian. I was immediately suspicious. Something was up.

Lissa thought so, too. "Uh-huh. And since Adrian's your best friend, you dropped everything to come and help?" Adrian shifted uncomfortably. Abe smirked like he approved of her skepticism. He probably did.

"I was… I was already in Russia on business." Abe said evasively. Adrian furrowed his eyebrows. Clearly, he hadn't known Abe was already in Russia when he called.

"What business was that?" Lissa asked suspiciously. Viktoria had told us most of his business was illegal and he was important.

"My job was to bring the Dragomir Princess and her friends back to the Royal Court." He answered bluntly.

"On whose orders?" Lissa asked. She thought it must have been the Queen but why? As far as she knew, the Queen didn't care about her personally, only about controlling her. To the Queen, she was a novelty item. As long as she controlled Lissa, it would be easier to get her way.

"That's none of your concern." Abe replied, winking.

_This is weird. _I commented. _He was sent to retrieve us and yet he's helping us, not dragging us off kicking and screaming. What game is he playing?_

_I'll ask. _"Abe. If you were sent to retrieve us, why are you helping us now?" Lissa asked speculatively. "How can we be sure you won't turn on us?"

"You're suspicious." Observed Abe.

_No shit, Sherlock. _I rolled my eyes. _Oh, and guess what? Lissa's really a Moroi! Shocker, isn't it?_

Lissa ignored my comment. "Just trying to assure our safety. Answer the question, please." She pressed. I was impressed. If this didn't work out, we could hide among the humans and Lissa could be a cop.

Abe chuckled. "Well, I now know that you're safe. And I know that you're only doing this for the greater good of everyone that knows you and Rose. It's very noble. As long as you're safe and well, I see no reason to drag you back to the United States. As for whether or not I'm telling the truth, well, you can't know. It's up to you to decide." Lissa searched for any hint of deception in his face, but found nothing.

_We have to trust him. But if he betrays us, I will personally kill him. _I threatened darkly.

Liss was uncertain, but she trusted me to get us through anything. "Okay, we believe you. But, Rose says, if you betray us, she will personally kill you and it will be painful." Lissa warned.

Abe laughed in delight. "So Hathaway Jr. lives up to her bold reputation."

_Reputation? Does this guy have files on us or something? _

_Probably. _Lissa said grimly. _We'll have to be careful until we're sure he's a friend._

_Definitely. _I agreed. _ Hey, has it been an hour yet? We still need to go find Dimitri. _Anxiety stirred within me. How had I forgotten Dimitri was missing? (_A/N: I bet you guys haven't though! :P)_

_Oh, right! It's been about 45 minutes. _Lissa answered.

_Let's go looking! _ I urged. All my worry came flooding back. We needed to find him, soon.

Lissa considered. _Okay. _She said agreeably.

"Adrian, Christian, Abe!" She barked. "It's time to look for Dimitri. Rose is slightly panicking."

Adrian made a face; obviously he didn't want Dimitri to be found. He followed Lissa outside anyway though.

_Lissa run down the road a little bit. _I requested. _See if you can see him. _She nodded

"Guys, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go look on the road." She announced, and took off.

About 50 yards down the road, we caught sight of a figure about a football field away. It looked like Dimitri, but we were too far away to tell.

_That boy has a lot of explaining to do. _I growled. _If that's him. He didn't even leave a note! _I added indignantly. Lissa just laughed at me.

_You wanna lecture him? _She volunteered.

I hesitated. _You sure?_

Lissa laughed. _I'm sure. And I think it's your turn to deal with Abe—or, rather, his turn to deal with you. _

_Hey! _ I said indignantly. _I am not that bad! I'm close, but-_

_Yea, that's Dimitri, and he's almost here! Do you want control or not? _ Lissa asked abruptly.

_Definitely. You're terrible at intimidating people, no offense. _ I told her.

_Shut up. _

By the time I had taken control and looked up, he had almost reached us. I ran the rest of the way to him.

"Dimitri!" I called. "What the hell were you thinking? I was worried sick! You didn't even leave a note!" I wasn't really mad, more relieved he was safe, but I was sure the anger would come later.

Dimitri hesitated. "Rose?"

"Yea, comrade, I'm in control now." I snapped, hiding a smile. "Now, where were you?"

Dimitri gave a small smile. "I was at Viktoria's school. I didn't leave you a not because it was a last-minute idea and I didn't have time if I wanted to keep up with Viktoria." He explained.

_What was this last-minute idea of his? _Lissa asked at the same time I did out loud.

"I talked to the headmaster of Viktoria's school. And I got a job there. And you two are now students at St. Basil's Academy." He said proudly. "You'll be graduating in two days' time with all the other seniors."

I shrieked. Lissa and I had known when we'd set out on this quest, we'd be missing graduation. Lissa was saddened by this, but felt it was for the greater good. I had felt bad about taking graduation away from her, but then I think we both just assumed Lissa could work some sort of agreement with the Queen. It hadn't occurred to us that we could enroll in Dimitri's old school.

"Oh, my God! Dimitri! Are you serious?" I screamed.

He gave a full-out laugh at my reaction. "I'm dead serious. Christian, too."

_We're actually going to graduate? _ Lissa screamed. This was what she had been dreaming of her entire life. And Dimitri, my Dimitri, had made it come true when we thought it was impossible. _I could seriously kiss him right now. But… ewww. He's like my brother. _Lissa said in disgust.

_Well, I could kiss him for you. He's not like my brother at all. _I said smugly.

Lissa laughed delightedly. _Go ahead. _ She said. _I won't stop you. _

I didn't even think. I pressed my lips to his instantly.

At first, he was surprised. Then he relaxed and began kissing me back. The kiss deepened and I melted into him.

Was there nothing this man couldn't do?

**A/N: So, it was shorter than expected. I cut out a whole bunch of random conversation and stuff, which was like half of it. **

**Please REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think about this story **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I love you all! Your reviews are amazing! Here's the second half**

**And no, the characters in this chapter will not have a larger part in this story, unfortunately… Or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. I just couldn't really find a way to incorporate them. **

**And I'd like to give a shout-out to my anonymous reviewers, whose reviews I cannot respond to, but still mean a lot to me. **

**NADIA-**** You are awesome! Thank you for one of the longest reviews and yes, Dimitri was very creeped out after they were done :) No, I do not think he will want anything more, until Rose gets back into her own body. In fact, he spent quite a few hours scrubbing his mouth out and muttering Russian profanities.**

**HANNAH-**** First off I'm glad you like me. I like you too :) And I totally agree with you. I know that their reactions are probably not how they would actually react in real life, but I wrote all of these chapters a while ago and I didn't want to rewrite them all. I actually don't know why anyone likes this thing, to be honest with you. It's not very good. But as long as people claim they like it, I will continue to put up new chapters. **

I jiggled impatiently. What was taking so long?

We were sitting In Headmaster Lazar's office. He had left to go get Lissa's and Christian's schedule about five minutes ago and had yet to return.

_Where is he? _I wondered. _All he needed was a stupid sheet of paper. _

Lissa shrugged. _Maybe he's translating it to English for us, since, you know, we're at a Russian school._

_I'm rubbing off on you. _I noted proudly. _But I doubt it. One of our classes is the most advanced English class they offer, where most of it is in English and they already have special worksheets printed out for us. Why wouldn't they have copied our schedules to English?_

_Well, maybe- _She began, but was cut off when Headmaster Lazar swept into the room, closely followed by a Moroi girl about two or three years older than us. (**A/N: Not really sure how much older. I was too lazy to check the book. Just go with it.)**

"Hello again. I'm sorry it took so long. I needed to get my daughter. This is Avery Lazar. She and her brother live here with me." He explained, gesturing to "Avery."

I examined her. She was curvier than most Moroi girls and her long brown hair and blue-grey eyes completed the package. I immediately took a disliking to her. She was stunning, but I knew Lissa and I were 100x prettier.

"I was hoping that maybe Avery could help you with homework and such. She gets so lonely here with no one speaking proper English." He continued.

I snorted. _Jeez, does he have something against Russian people. They can speak English very well. And I don't like her._

_You don't like anyone. _Lissa countered.

_True. _ I conceded. _But don't go getting all nice. We can't have a tag-along. Or yet another friend we have to leave behind. _

_I know, I know. _Lissa said airily. _I guess you can be mean to her._

_Yesss! I cheered._

I started paying attention just as Avery stopped speaking.

"I'm kinda sorry, what did you say? I zone out when I'm bored." I said with an apologetic grimace.

Christian snorted. I twisted around to look at him and Dimitri. Dimitri frowned at me. He knew exactly what I was doing. I winked.

Avery's eyebrows rose, but she didn't comment. "I said, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Nope. I'm a big girl." I said, hopping up. "Thanks for allowing us in until graduation. We—I—really appreciate it." I said sincerely, turning to Headmaster Lazar.

He gave a quick nod. "Always glad to help a friend out."

I shot a confused glance at Dimitri. He was friends with a Royal? He shook his head. "Not me." He mouthed. "Alberta."

_Alberta knows this guy? _Lissa said in surprise.

_Who doesn't she know? _ I asked. Honestly, it didn't surprise me. Sometimes it seemed that, between Alberta and Dimitri, they knew everyone in the world.

_That's a good point. _Lissa said.

I laughed and we walked out the door to our new dorm room.

**So, so, so sorry it's short! I just wanted to introduce Avery really quickly **

**I'm thinking that the next few chapters are going to be short. Until graduation. Then the quest for Doru begins! I think there's only like ten or so chapters left in this story and then I may or may not do a sequel. DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL? **

**Review and tell me**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's the twenty-first chapter! Wow, twenty-one already? Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put this in the last few chapters. I'd say I'm sorry but, well, I'm not cuz I wish I did own them.) I don't own VA! But, no worries, I have a plan to get ownership….. JK**

**Time to read! xD**

I sighed, bored out of my mind_. Lissa, why didn't you skip? We, well you, know this stuff already. I'd rather be hanging out with Avery. At least she's got alcohol. _We had discovered this yesterday, much to the joy of Adrian, who was suffering from alcohol withdrawal. He'd left his stash of alcohol at St. Vlad's.

Being a sprit-user had its side effects. Sure, spirit was amazingly cool, but it could literally drive you insane. Since I was bonded to Lissa, I could absorb the dark emotions from her. Adrian had no such bond, so he drank to keep spirit's nasty side effects at bay. He almost always had something in his system. When he didn't, he was a lot more irritable than usual.

_Yea, well, you're the one who said we shouldn't hang out with her. _Lissa retorted.

_That's why we go with Adrian! _I cried. _He can flirt with her and then we won't have to talk with her!_

_We are not using Adrian like that. _Lissa said sternly. _Now be quiet. I need the review._

_You can't even understand what they're saying! _I said sarcastically.

_I have a page number and some worksheets. _Lissa replied snootily. _What else do I need?_

_If you've got everything you need, why do you need to pay attention? Especially if you can't understand?_

_Because it's polite. _Lissa snapped.

_I'm bored. _I complained.

_Calm down. We can skip next period. Then you just have to survive two more periods. Then, tomorrow, we graduate! _Lissa cheered happily.

_How long until this period is over? _I asked impatiently. I was not at all impressed by the amazing lack of periods left in our high school careers.

She checked the clock. _About five minutes. Can you wait that long? _She asked jokingly.

_I suppose. _I sighed dramatically.

Lissa rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher, who was speaking in fast Russian.

I zoned out pretty quickly. As badly as I wanted to learn Russian, I had no interest in listening to things that I couldn't understand. Especially if I'd never actually use the information in real life.

The bell rang.

"до свидания!" The teacher called out with a smile. (**A/N: Goodbye (pronounced das-vee-da-ne-ya))**

_Well, that was fun. _I commented. _Are we leaving now?_

Lissa sighed. _Yes. We'll go visit Avery and Adrian. But I'm not drinking. _She warned.

_Yea, I know. _I said, still upbeat. _Let's go!_

She ran all the way to Adrian's dorm. Adrian agreed with us about not getting too close to Avery, so Avery had had to go to his dorm room if she wanted to hang out after Adrian had gotten his alcohol.

_Geez, Rose, how can you stand to run so much? I'd die! _She exclaimed, out of breath.

I laughed. _You get used to it. Now knock! Before we get in trouble for not being in class._

Lissa knocked loudly. "Adrian!" She yelled. "Open the door!"

Avery opened the door. "Princess Dragomir!" She cried happily. "Get in here; join the party!" It was obvious she had been drinking.

Lissa followed her in hesitantly. Adrian, sitting on the couch, turned and raised his glass in welcome. "Glad to see you could join us," He said, smirking. "Where's the boyfriend?"

Lissa looked uncomfortable. "This was Rose's idea. And Christian's at his specialized fire class. He wouldn't want to miss that. It's his favorite class."

Avery smiled mischievously. "Well then, Princess Dragomir. You're already here. Why not enjoy it?"

Adrian's eyes danced at Avery's challenge. "Come on, Cousin," He mocked. "Show us what you got."

Lissa hesitated. She hadn't drunk since before we left the academy. Before running away, we had lived the party-girl lifestyle, drinking almost every night and sneaking out of our dorms. When we got back, however, I swore I'd never touch another alcoholic drink, at least not while Lissa was around. Today, I was ready to break that vow. Suddenly, breaking the rules seemed like the best idea, staring at Avery's wide eyes.

_Lissa, let's do it. _ I encouraged. I had to convince her, I just had to! _A few drinks won't kill you. Actually, it might be a good idea considering the stress we're under._

"Okay I'll do it," Lissa said finally. "But just this once. After graduation, never again."

Adrian gave a goofy grin and stood up. "I would expect not less. Follow me to receive your stress reliever of the day."

**Just in case you didn't catch that, Avery was trying to compel Lissa because at this point she doesn't know that Adrian and Lissa are spirit-users. But, instead of compelling Lissa, she compelled Rose, who convinced Lissa. It's called fanfiction for a reason people!**

**Again, sorry for the shortness! Please review this sad chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! This is the next chapter! It's extremely short, so I'll post another chapter later today to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not saying it. You already know and so do I. That's all that matters.**

"Heyy Avery, Adrian," Lissa shouted loudly. "Whass up?" I giggled.

Yes, we were drunk. Well, technically Lissa was drunk, but apparently those feelings transferred to me. Who knew?

Avery smiled happily. I the midst of all Lissa's drinking, I had grown to like her. She even reminded me of myself before I'd sworn off partying. "Well, I was thinking about a practical joke on someone."

Lissa giggled. "I was thinking about another drink, actually."

Adrian shook his head, "Nu-uh. No more alcohol for you," He scolded. "I called Christian to bring you back to your room. I didn't know how weird you got."

_Hey, there's a reason we didn't drink. _I slurred

_No, this is the reason I don't drink. _Lissa corrected. _You are the life of the party when you drink. Do you remember that one time, when you-_

_Yes, there's no need to revisit that memory. _I interrupted hastily. That had definitely not been one of my finer moments. Damn vodka.

We were interrupted by knocking on the door. Avery opened it to reveal Christian. He stepped inside quickly and looked around.

"Hey Chrissie!" Lissa yelled happily. I snorted when she called him Chrissie. She was even more drunk than I felt! He hurried over to her with a worried expression. "Has my knight in shining armor come to take me home?"

"Lissa, honey, let's go home." He coaxed. "I don't know what you were thinking, drinking so much!"

"Dude, lighten up! Here, have something to drink." Avery said, holding a cup out to him

He looked at her disgustedly. "No way in hell. We graduate tomorrow."

"Oh come on." She pouted. "We were gonna play another practical joke, remember?" She turned to Lissa eagerly, but Lissa was starting to feel a bit queasy.

Adrian shook his head at her. "Damn, you sure can drink," He told Avery appreciatively. "You know-" Lissa bolted to the bathroom, holding back vomit.

Christian followed her anxiously and hovered over us until she was done. "Liss, let's go back to your dorm," He said quietly.

Lissa nodded shakily. She felt slightly better and managed to follow him out the door and give a small wave to Avery and Adrian.

They walked in silence to Lissa's dorm room.

"Christian, you can leave now. I can take care of myself. Thank you for walking me to my room." Lissa told him. She was sober enough now to regret drinking so much.

Christian shook his head. "Nope. I'm staying here with you. Screw the rules,"

Lissa smiled gratefully and I rolled my eyes. She felt so lucky and happy to have such an amazing and thoughtful boyfriend. Shoot me.

Christian led her inside. "Lay down. Now." He said firmly. "I'm going to go get you some water and an aspirin for the morning."

"But I'm fine. Really Christian. It's okay." Lissa said. He frowned at her reprovingly. "Fine." She lay down in bed and pouted. She wasn't really upset though. He left to get the water and aspirin.

Instantly, Lissa grew drowsy. She fought to stay awake, but it grew increasingly difficult. Before Christian even came back, we were fast asleep.

**Well crap. Don't shoot me for the shortness, And since I've never been drunk, I'm sorry if I made this chapter kind of really lame. It was a filler. I promise, next chapter will be something interesting, something that came to my mind at the last minute. **

**Review! Pretty please! And don't forget to LOOK OUT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TODAY.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am SOSOSO sorry I didn't get this chapter out yesterday! FF decided it was going to be stupid and not let me access my account… But now I can… When tried this morning and it let me upload chapters, I was like, "DUDE, wtf?" **

**This is the next chapter. I regret to inform you that they will not be graduating this chapter but next chapter. So sorry, but I needed to get this chapter in first so you all wouldn't be totally lost… Next chapter I promise! Just to make up for them not graduating, I've tried to make this chapter as funny as possible. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned VA, do you really think I'd be writing fanfictions? No! Ya know, whoever made up this rule should really think a little before they speak… or invent rules….**

"Time to wake up," A voice whispered in my ear. "There's three hours 'till graduation. You still need to get ready." Whoops. That wasn't my ear. That was Lissa's.

Lissa groaned and sat up. "It doesn't take me that long to get ready." She complained. "You could've waked me up in an hour."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't have had time for me." Christian waggled his eyebrows. "I don't have anything nice enough for graduation. That wasn't exactly at the top of my priority clothing list."

Lissa shrugged. "So? Just wear your robe the entire time. We're leaving as soon as humanly possible. No one will care. But wear the nicest things you have," She added as Christian was turning away.

Christian frowned. "Fine," He grumbled. "There aren't any guardians getting assigned to me, are there?"

Lissa frowned as well. "There shouldn't be. I hope not."

"Well, did you request no guardians?" He asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean they'll listen." Lissa said softly.

Christian slid his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Then they'll listen."

I gagged. Lissa smiled and pushed him off. "Go get ready. We don't want to be late."

Christian muttered something about how he wouldn't mind being late, but Lissa slammed the door in his face.

She turned to her suitcase with a sigh. _Rose, what should I wear?_

I watched as she skimmed over the clothes Viktoria had given her. _Umm, wear the skinny black jeans with the red tank top. _

_Okay, thanks. _ She changed quickly and ran out the door. _Where should we go?_

_To find Dimitri. He can help us figure out how the hell I'm going to graduate and become your guardian. _I answered. _Check his room first._

She followed my instructions to Dimitri's dorm and knocked on the door hard.

"Dimitri! We need to discuss-"The door opened to reveal Headmaster Lazar. "Oh! Headmaster Lazar! I'm so sorry, we were looking for Dimi- er, Guardian Belikov. I thought this was his room." _Rose! You said this was his room!_

_It is! _I said, confused. _At least that's what he told me. _

"This is Guardian Belikov's room." Headmaster Lazar said, obviously amused. "He asked me to come and discuss a few things before graduation. Actually, it's a good thing you're here. Come in." He stepped aside. Lissa walked in hesitantly. Dimitri was sitting on his bed.

"Hello Princess," Dimitri said, his guardian mask firmly in place.

Lissa was astonished. "How'd you know I was Lissa?"

Dimitri suppressed a smile. "The way you reacted when Headmaster Lazar opened the door. Rose would never had been so flustered."

_He's right. I would've said something like, "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Dimitri? What the fuck?" Or something along those lines. _I said.

Lissa was trying and failing to suppress laughter. Dimitri watched her as if he was amused, but there was a tightening of his mouth and a grimness in his eyes. Lissa didn't notice it, but I knew Dimitri too well to not notice that something was up.

"So, uh, I came here to discuss Rose graduating." Lissa began.

Headmaster Lazar nodded. "That's actually what Dimitri and I were discussing. Dimitri told me all about how Rose was unable to come. I'm so sorry and I hope you find her soon." Lissa shot a confused glance at Dimitri. His eyes were dancing with laughter. "There is a rule that states that any dhampir unable to attend graduation may be spoken for by a Moroi. The Moroi must verify the said dhampir's dedication and skill. This statement must be seconded by a guardian who has worked with the dhampir unable to attend. So, you would speak for Rose and then Dimitri would second your statement." He said.

_Sounds simple enough. _I said. _Let's do it._

Lissa nodded. "Okay. That's easy enough. Now, you do know Rose is my only guardian? At least until we get back to Court, right?" She verified.

Headmaster Lazar blinked. "Oh! Right, yes. Rose will be your only guardian, and I had to assign Guardian Belikov to Christian Ozera. Technically, I am not allowed to let a school guardian just leave the school for good unless they have a charge. He can always get reassigned later, right?"

Lissa looked at Dimitri. He looked displeased, but I didn't think it was about being assigned to Christian. No, Dimitri would never get upset over the identity of his charge. I told that to Lissa and she nodded thoughtfully.

_You're right. But I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably not that important, at least not to us, or he would have told us about it. _She reasoned.

_I guess…_ But I couldn't help but remember how he had kept Victor's trial from us. That had impacted us directly and he had been ready to hide it from us forever.

_Relax, Rose. _"Is that all?" She asked.

Headmaster Lazar hesitated and looked at Dimitri. Dimitri glared back with intense ferocity. Lazar looked back to us. "Yea, that's all." He stood to leave. "Well, I'll see you at graduation then."

When he finally left, Lissa turned to Dimitri. "What did you tell him happened to Rose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Seriously, could everyone do that but me?

Dimitri bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Rose hit her head during training and lost all of her memory. She ran away when I approached her. And that's why we're leaving right away. So we can find her."

I shrieked with laughter. _Good Lord! And he believed you? That's hilarious! _

"Good cover-up," Lissa managed to gasp out between her fit of laughter.

Dimitri smiled, obviously amused at her reaction. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I thought you two would enjoy that. I didn't know if he'd believe me. Apparently, he's stupid."

That was such an un-Dimitri thing to say that it immediately sent me into peals of laughter again and caused me to forget Dimitri's apparent uneasiness.

A knock at the door interrupted Lissa's hysterical laughter. Dimitri got up and Lissa collapsed on his bed.

_Liss, calm down. It's not that funny. We all knew Lazar was stupid. _I said.

_I know. It's just, I'm trying to imagine how anyone could possibly believe that. Dimitri must be a damn good actor. _

I thought about how well he had hidden how upset he was. Lissa hadn't noticed, but I had. It was a part of the connection we shared that made me so attuned to his feelings. _Yea, _I said. _I know._

Lissa started to respond, but Adrian strutted into view, closely followed by Dimitri.

"Cousin, it's time to graduate," He grinned, "Christian's looking for you."

**That's it for this chapter. Maybe I made you laugh…?**

**Review! Oh, and next chapter, you're in for a surprise! Tell me if you think you know what could possibly be wrong with our darling Dimka. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Yayayayayay! They finally graduate! And I think some of you are in for a shock…. Don't hate me! I couldn't resist….**

**Disclaimer: I only own… well…. Uhmmm…. Just read!**

"The senior novices this year are an especially talented group. And here they are, the soon-to-be guardians of St. Basil's Academy!" Headmaster Lazar announced. Clapping broke out as all the senior novices stood. They didn't acknowledge the cheers; they all had their guardian masks on, as we had been taught. "I will call them up one by one to receive their diplomas. Both Moroi and dhampirs will be included. In an hour, the novices will receive their assignments and promise marks in the gym."

Lissa looked at Dimitri who had been growing increasingly tense as the time for graduation drew closer.

_What do you think is wrong? _Lissa asked quietly.

_I'm not sure. He could just be anxious to leave and find this Doru guy. _I said thoughtfully. I knew that wasn't it, but I didn't want Lissa worrying too much. Like she said, it probably wasn't a big deal if we hadn't been informed.

_Well he shouldn't be. Abe is waiting at Oksana's house with our plane tickets to Seattle to get Victor. _Lissa commented.

I tried to pay attention, but I didn't really care. Plus Russian names were hard to pronounce. I mean, Stanislav? Really? That's just a stupid name. It doesn't even sound cool.

I zoned out. But a few minutes later, Lissa started freaking out.

_Holy shit, Rose! Holy shit!_ She screeched.

I was a little annoyed. _What the hell, Lissa? What is so amazing that you just had to freak out?_

_Okay, watch. _Lissa lifted her eyes to the stage and focused them on the dhampir getting his diploma. _Remind you of anyone?_

He had short brown hair. He was tall. He had beautiful brown eyes. A chill settled through me. This guy looked almost exactly how I would imagine Dimitri at our age. His eyes were a lighter shade and were a bit colder and his walk just screamed asshole, but other than that, he and Dimitri could be twins.

_Who the fuck is that? _I breathed, though I had a feeling I already knew.

_That's Felix Belikov. Dimitri's little brother. _Lissa's eyes flew to Dimitri. His jaw was clenched and I could practically see him shaking, he was so agitated and mad.

_They do not have a good history. _I commented dryly.

_No, they don't. You can just tell from looking at them. _As Lissa spoke, Felix's eyes flitted to the back of the room and landed on Dimitri. Dimitri tensed, and Felix smirked.

I felt myself getting defensive. _No wonder Dimitri's never mentioned him. He seems like a big fat jerk._

_I wonder why he doesn't live with the Belikovs. _Lissa said, still staring at Dimitri.

"Vasilisa Dragomir!" Headmaster Lazar called out.

_Liss, that's us! _I hissed. She jumped up and hurried up to the stage. Lazar gave her two diplomas.

"One of them is Rose's. Congratulations." He whispered before turning back to the sea of students.

Lissa hurried back to her seat and wached as Adrian hurried up to Dimitri. He gestured to Felix. I guess that Adrian was lecturing him for withholding this little piece of information.

Dimitri shook his head and said something in a low voice. Adrian's eyes widened and he looked around. Dimitri gripped his shoulder and said something else.

Lissa blinked, obviously very confused. _Wait, what's going on?_

_Hell if I know. _I said. Why had Dimitri not informed us he had a brother?

Lissa met Christian's eyes. He looked confused as well and mouthed "Felix Belikov? What's going on?"

Lissa gave a bewildered shrug. Christian frowned and looked back at Felix, who wore a smug smirk on his face. That smirk stayed as the girl next to him was called up.

"Anastasiya Ivasheva!" Headmaster Lazar said and Lissa watched a tall Moroi girl with raven-black hair dance up to receive her diploma. She had full lips and her eyes were almost as blue as Christian's. Lissa watched her make her way back to her seat.

_She reminds me of someone. _Lissa said, staring intently at her.

I gave the girl a closer look. Yes, that hair and face did remind me of someone. _Yea, but whom? God, I'm drawing a huge blank._ Grr, this was frustrating me.

_If we can't remember then it doesn't matter. Let's let it go and pay attention. _Lissa coaxed.

_You pay attention. _I said grumpily. _I'm gonna sleep. I just wanna leave. _

_Soon. _Lissa promised. _The moment Dimitri gets assigned to Christian. Yes! Christian just got called! _She hissed excitedly. _We can leave. Dimitri better have one damn good explanation. _

Lissa rose and she and Christian made their way to the waiting Dimitri. Adrian had gone off to do God knows what. Lissa glared at Dimitri. "Get ready for the worst interrogation of your life," She hissed as she passed him. Christian rolled his eyes. "My room,now!" She commanded.

**Can anyone tell me who Anastasiya reminds Rose and Lissa of? It's not Tasha, btw.**

**Review and tell me what you think of Felix! Secrets are revealed next chapter and even more the chapter after that! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I'd like to give a SHOUT OUT to DarkRomanceAddict! I love her story and she gave me a shout out as well on her story so check that out :D And one of you got who Anastasiya reminded them of correctly! Congrats, and you know who you are ;)**

**Hopefully this will clear up some of the Felix mystery. Felix's story is told next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Felix, this plot, and Dimitri! Well, no, I don't own Dimitri… Not yet…. But I have a plan, never fear!**

**Oh, and READ THE AN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! It's got some stuff you might wanna know**

"Is Felix Belikov your younger brother?"

Dimitri looked at her incredulously. "Yes," The "Duh" was implied.

Lissa narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you tell any of us you had a brother that was graduating this year?"

"Because I didn't think we'd run into him. Up until three months ago, he was going to school in Alaska, according to Headmaster Lazar." Dimitri said, his tension rising.

"But this is a member of your family! Don't you care?" Lissa screeched.

"No, I don't. I haven't seen him in seven years, when I graduated at this very school. He hated us then." Dimitri replied. I noticed his fists were clenched as he tried to calm his emotions.

_Lissa, cool down a bit. _I advised.

Lissa softened slightly. "Why does he hate you?"

Dimitri snorted. "Hell if I know. After I beat my dad up, he and Felix took off together that night. Felix was in school the year I graduated and he and our dad did their best to ruin mine and my sister's lives. We didn't know why, but it broke my mother's heart to know her little boy hated her and her family." Dimitri stared broodingly out the window. "So no, we don't exactly see eye to eye."

Lissa stared at him. "So, you beat up your dad when you were what, 13?" Dimitri nodded and Lissa continued. "Felix was 6 and you saw him five years later, when you were 18 and he was 11? And he hated you guys?"

"He idolized my dad. I didn't tell him it was wrong, or show our father's flaws. Whenever my dad would get mad, I'd steer Felix and Viktoria away from him so they wouldn't have to watch. Maybe it was stupid, but I wanted them to think they had a decent father. Maybe if Felix had seen what our dad did to our mom, he wouldn't have left with him." Dimitri's voice was agonized, his voice filled with bitter guilt and regret.

Lissa rushed to reassure him for me. "Don't think like that. Felix made the stupid decision. You would have traumatized him for life if you'd let him see. You did the right thing in letting Felix have a father figure he thought he could believe in."

_Thanks, Liss. _I breathed as Dimitri gave her a grateful look. _God, I haven't even met Felix and I already hate him. But you know, I'm biased._

_I don't hate him, but I definitely don't like him. _Lissa said. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, roaming around for Felix. Next to him was that Anna girl or whatever, twisted around in her seat and giving Lissa a glare of unabashed hatred. Lissa blinked in surprise.

Instead of turning away, the girl's lips turned into a sneer and her eyes narrowed. The hatred in her gaze grew stronger.

_What the hell? _Lissa said, stunned. _I've never met that girl, how can she hate me?_

_Geez what crawled up her ass? _I said lazily. This stupid Moroi girl did not bug me. I could easily beat her up. _You want me to take care of her?_

Lissa was uncertain. _No… _

_Fine._ I huffed. But she was bugging me.

Dimitri touched her shoulder. "Princess, it's time for the Promise Mark Ceremony. Headmaster Lazar has agreed to give you and Christian your guardians right away so we can leave as quickly as possible. Make sure you're ready to vouch for Rose."

_Yea, and he better not forget to second your little speech. _I said snarkily. _Remind him, will you?_

"Dimitri, I'm apparently Rose's messenger. Don't forget to second my appeal." Lissa said slowly, rolling her eyes.

Dimitri nodded. "I won't forget." He promised. "This way, Princess, Christian." He led us to the gym. The gym at St. Basil's was almost identical to the one at St. Vlad's, with the exception of the weights and sparring mats in switched positions. Silently, Dimitri pointed to the first row of chairs.

We obediently sat down and watched the other students fill in the seats around us.

Headmaster Lazar stood up. "Here's a review. I will call out the name of a Moroi. Then, I will say the name of your new guardian. That new guardian will go to their respective locker room to receive their promise mark." He paused and surveyed the crowd. "Let's begin." He looked down at the paper in his hand. I guessed that it held all the assignments on it.

"Vasilisa Dragomir!" He said. "Your guardian is Rosemarie Hathaway." At my name, the novices shifted around and looked for me. I was happy to see my reputation preceded me even here. "As I understand it, Rosemarie is unable to receive her promise mark at this time because of a head injury."

Lissa stood. "Yes, Headmaster, that is correct. But, I can fully speak for Rosemarie when I say that she is 100% dedicated to the protection of Moroi at all costs. She is willing to throw herself into battle without a moment's hesitation. She is strong and able to carry out her duty well and to the best of her ability."

Dimitri stepped forward. "I, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, second that statement. Rosemarie is the most deserving novice I know of. As her mentor, I can attest to her hard work to reach this point. I can readily guarantee her devotion, commitment, and ability to protect her charge, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

Headmaster seemed to pretend to be considering their statements. I knew he already had his mind made up even before their statements. "Very well. I welcome Rosemarie Hathaway to the guardian ranks as Princess Dragomir's guardian." A small smattering of applause broke out.

Lissa smiled broadly. _We did it. Against all odds we graduated and you're my guardian! _

Relief rushed through me. Now that we were high school graduates and we would have each other for life, I knew that all would be fine. This very thing of me being Lissa's guardian had been questionable; there was absolutely no doubt that the Queen bitch hated me, all because of some supposed "affair" with her great-nephew Adrian. If only she knew the truth. She would find any reason to believe me incompetent. _I can't believe it. _I murmured. _We've come so far . Now we're actually free. _The thought of freedom excited me. Lissa and I could be together and finally, finally, news of my relationship with Dimitri could extend beyond my circle of friends after all these months of hiding it. Once I got back into my own body.

"Christian Ozera!" Christian sat up straighter. He and Lissa looked at Headmaster Lazar expectantly. Headmaster Lazar hesitated and checked his sheet, looked up with a face completely transformed by shock, the double-checked the paper.

_Ohhh, shit. _I thought._ What went wrong now? Is Dimitri not assigned to Christian?_

Lazar looked at Dimitri apologetically. I knew it then, Dimitri wasn't assigned to Christian. And it would take time to get him reassigned-time we couldn't spare.

"Dimitri Belikov and-"

_Okay, thank God, that theory's out…. Wait, and? There's an and? _Lissa shrieked.

_Shhh, listen. I know who it is. _I said intently. Only one person could have Lazar so shocked.

All of our group's eyes were resting anxiously on Lazar. He licked his lips nervously.

"Dimitri Belikov and Felix Belikov."

**Okay so IMPORTANT NEWS: I am going on vacation in two days! There is no internet connection where I'm going, so I will not be able to update AT ALL for a week. I will update tomorrow and the day I leave, but then don't expect anything for a week. **

**Okay, yea, you all probably saw that coming. Rest assured, all will work out but this is essential to the sequel. Don't forget about Felix! **

**Next chapter, you're in for a major shock! I hope it's shocking at least. Ten metaphorical bucks if you can guess at least part of Felix's story.**

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter! This was kind of like last minute so it's a bit rushed. If you guys are confused, I'll explain everything in the a/n next chapter.**

**Oh! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really inspire me and make me happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but I don't own most of these characters. If you're reading this, then you probably should know who I made up and who is actually an awesome character that Richelle Mead, not me, created. If you don't know who I invented, then you should probably stop reading now. I'm not that inventive.**

_Oh crap. _Lissa said weakly.

_Well, this is not good. _I said. Understatement of the century. This was probably one of the worst possible scenarios I could actually imagine while we were graduating. Christian looked desperately confused. Haha, wish I had a camera. His face was hysterical. It would've made good blackmail material. Dimitri looked ready to whip out his stake and hurl it at Felix. Or Lazar. I really couldn't tell. Probably both.

Felix rose from his seat, his face a perfect mask of rage. The girl who apparently hated Lissa's guts was sitting next to him and man, was she pissed off. They must be dating and have had a pre-arranged guardian assignment, like Lissa and I.

Lissa and Christian stood up. "What now?" Christian asked as we made our way towards the locker room.

Lissa shrugged. "We wait until we can either get rid of him or get him to join us."

Dimitri reached us and we waited outside the boy's locker room in silence.

After what seemed like forever , and after about three more dhampirs had gone in to receive their promise marks, Felix came out with the back of his neck all bandaged up. Dimitri immediately stiffened.

"Felix," He said tightly. Lissa touched his arm comfortingly.

Felix barely looked at him. "Well, Christian Ozera, what are we doing now? Just staying here until you come up with a pathetic excuse to leave?"

Christian narrowed his eyes. Christian mode on! "That's Lord Ozera to you!" He snapped. "And we're going to my room. Now." He stalked off and we all sullenly followed.

_Rose, you can probably deal with this jerk better than I can._ Lissa said suddenly.

_Sweet! _I cheered._ I'm gonna verbally massacre him. He deserves it._

_I agree._

I walked up to Dimitri and put my hand in his. He looked at me, surprised and I winked to let him know it was me. Felix sighed impatiently.

I felt myself growing angry. I think it might have been some of Lissa's darkness seeping into both of us. I leaned over to glare at him. "Hey, you shut up. You're just unwanted help whose opinion is unappreciated and matters to absolutely no one. Stop being a bitter ass." I snapped.

Felix snorted. "That's funny. Too bad I don't give a damn. Christian may 'own' me, but I can and I will say whatever the hell I want." Hmm, he was rebellious just like me. Too bad he was such an ass. We n=might actually be good friends otherwise.

Dimitri lengthened his stride, taking me with him before I could respond. I growled. "I can see why you hate him."

Dimitri laughed lightly. "I don't hate him. I just… I don't understand him. He used to be the sweetest kid."

I grew thoughtful. Dimitri had a point. Just because he was just as bad, if not worse than, Jesse Zeklos, it didn't mean he had always been like that. "Well, I'm gonna see what his father told him. If Christian lets me talk, that is."

Christian unlocked his door. "Sit on the floor," He commanded all of us. We all, even me after Dimitri tugged me down, sat down obediently.

Felix sighed. "I was supposed to be assigned to my girlfriend, Anastasiya Ivasheva. But I get assigned to an Ozera instead." He sneered. "With my big brother, even worse." Venom dripped off his every word.

"Loof, Felix, we don't like this any more than you do." I said, trying to maintain my temper. He made me very angry. "But you're stuck with us until further notice. So, please, inform us. Why do you hate your mother, sisters, and brother so much?"

Felix looked furious. "You mean your precious Dimitri didn't tell you?"

"I don't know why!" Dimitri exclaimed. "Yes, I beat up our father, but you never saw what he did to our mother!"

Pain flashed through Felix's eyes and he stared off into the distance as if he was reliving a painful memory. Then, his guardian mask slammed into place, with a hint of anger in his face. "I don't have to put up with this." He stood up. "Find me when you're ready to leave."

Christian froze. I was confused. Christian looked…. Panicked? No, that wasn't it. Concerned, maybe? "Felix Belikov!" He barked. "Come back here!" Felix turned around slowly.

"What?" He asked shortly. Christian had legitimate concern written all over his face.

"What's on your neck?" Christian asked softly. Felix froze as well and something in his expression shifted. For an instant, his walls were down and I saw only fear and pain. Then, his walls were back in place and he was scrambling to recover.

"Well, it might be the tattoo I just got," He retorted sarcastically, but his voice was weak.

Christian shook his head. "No. Let me see."

Felix hesitated, but even he knew better than to disobey a direct order. He cringed as Christian examined his neck.

Christian gasped. "Felix! Are those-are those bruises?" Beside me, Dimitri tensed. I knew what he was thinking. _Oh my God! My brother's a blood whore! A male guardian blood whore! _I was kind of thinking the same thing. So was Lissa.

With shaking hands, Felix touched his neck. "Yes. It's not what you think. I'm not a male blood whore." He added quickly. My mind was racing. Dimitri kind of relaxed, but now he was worried for his young brother.

"Then what are they?"

Felix flinched. "I-our father tried to strangle me yesterday," He admitted. I sucked in a breath.

Dimitri growled. "How long has he been abusing you?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Usually only when he's drunk."

"How long?" Dimitri yelled. Man, he was majorly pissed off. I was in shock.

"A few months after we left you guys. He got really drunk and like, super-strong. That was the start." Felix sat back down.

Christian looked ready to kill. "Dimitri, your father's an ass." He said in a low voice. "I want to kill him."

"No!" Felix yelled with a panicked expression on his face. "He loves me! He taught me the truth about my family!"

I blinked in confusion. _Is he on drugs?_

Dimitri also looked taken aback. "What truth?"

_I'm so confused! _Lissa groaned. _What the hell is going on?_

Felix narrowed his eyes, all at once seeming like the asshat he had been about half an hour ago. "Mom was the abuser. When he finally stood up for himself, you snapped and threatened to kill him after you beat him up. And none of you liked me. You were going to kill me, had Dad not kidnap- I mean, let me come with him."

I latched onto the last part of his explanation. _His dad kidnapped him! _

_Yea, I know. I heard. Ask questions! _Lissa urged.

"He kidnapped you? You didn't even want to leave?" I cried. This was really twisted.

"I'm sorry! It slipped out! Don't hurt me!" Felix begged. Seeing the terror in his eyes, I finally got it.

"That's it!" I shouted. Felix flinched. "Your dad kidnapped you and tortured you. He gave you a story and forced you to hate your family. Every time you screwed the story up, he'd beat you. After a while, you began to believe it yourself."

Dimitri muttered something in Russian. Felix was trying hard not to cry. "Please don't tell," He whispered.

"Don't worry, you're among friends." I said to soothe him. "Tell us the truth about yourself. We won't touch you, I swear."

Dimitri was tense next to me. Felix took a shaky breathe and started. "Mom was horrible- no, my mom is abused by my father. My brother Dimitri tries to prevent me from knowing. But I still hear the screams and pleads. I'm afraid of my daddy. But I pretend to adore him because I don't want him to hurt me. One day, he blindfolds me and tells me not to make a peep. We creep out and he stuffs me in a bag. Where is everyone? I don't understand! Why me?" Felix breaks down crying, caught up in his memories.

Dimitri was breathing hard. "I didn't save you," He whispered. "I was your big brother and you were counting on me to protect you." Pain twisted his features.

Felix looked up. "You couldn't have known. You did what you could. You were a great big brother."

I looked at Dimitri. He was struggling to keep his emotions in check. "I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you. I should have tried to find out what happened to you."

"No, that definitely is not your fault. I was an asshole." Felix lost control again and suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around Felix and slowly, hesitantly, I felt his arms snake around me.

_My God. I can't even imagine what that must have been like. _Lissa whispered in horror. _How could a man do that to his own son?_

_I know. It's beyond cruel. It's craziness-pure craziness. _I said, holding Felix tighter. _And his nightmare isn't over yet. Not until he's away from his father. And he can't come with us. He's been through enough, I think. _

I finally released my hold on Felix and walked to Dimitri. "Will you take him back to his room? We're going to Adrian's room and we have things we need o discuss. Felix should rest, though."

Felix looked at Dimitri steadily. Dimitri met his gaze with unmeasureable amounts of pain in his eyes. "Let's go Felix."

Felix followed him out the door with his eyes cast to the floor. After about ten minutes, Christian sighed. I shot up. "Adrian needs to hear this. And we need to discuss…. arrangements."

I led the way and kicked Adrian's door as hard as I could. "Adrian!" I hollered. "We have a lot to tell you! Open the door!"

Adrian peeked out. "Geez, Rose. If you want into my room, you don't have to scream it to all of Russia."

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. "Shut up, or I'll get Australia to hear you scream. Let us in. This is a major crisis."

"Fine. Get in." He said, stepping aside. I took one quick look around. There was stuff _everywhere._

"Adrian, you're a pig." I said. "We're leaving soon. You really should consider hunting for the floor."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Okay, Rose. Now what is so important that you need to break down my door? And how is Belikov Jr.? I don't see him,"

"Well, he's my guardian apparently." Christian interjected.

"How did that happen? Wasn't Belikov Sr. s'posed to be your guardian?" Adrian's eyes were wide.

"Oh, he is too,"

"Wonderful. I'm sure it's just gonna be pleasant. A nonstop party." Adrian said sarcastically. "Don't they hate each other?"

"They did. But I'm sure they're talking it out right now, "I said. I vaguely wondered how that was actually going. Were they actually talking? Or was Dimitri on his way to Adrian's dorm right now because they hadn't talked?

"Yea, because apparently their father abused Felix. He fed him some crap lie about the Belikovs and Every time Felix said something wrong, his dad would beat him and eventually Felix started believing that what his dad was doing to him was for the better and that his mother and siblings were jerks." Christian added. I flinched.

Man, did I feel bad for that kid.

**This was a very long chapter…. Oh, well. I think you're all probably fine with that. **

_**REMINDER:**_** Tomorrow will be my last chapter for a week because I am going on vacation! **

**Review, let me know what you think of Felix…. Pleeeaaase? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so this is another short chapter. I'm having a bit of difficulty with this particular part of the story… I already have the plotline for the rest of this story, and the sequel so I just need to get through this part… But it's just for some reason I'm having difficulties with this section. **

**Only about 8 chapters left! Then this story's done… But not to worry I have the sequel all planned out, remember? **

**Disclaimer: I own Felix, and Anastasiya, unfortunately. And the plotline for this AU fanfic. But that's it! No Dimitri! *sob* **

"Bye, Felix." I said, hugging him tightly. "Behave. Promise?"

Felix smiled. "Promise. Asya's leaving tomorrow. I think I can avoid my dad until then." Asya was the Russian nickname for Anastasiya. Why, I didn't know. Russian nicknames made absolutely no sense. Wouldn't Ana or Stacy be a better nickname? It makes much more sense, don't you think?

Yea, we were leaving Felix behind. Technically, this was his vacation time, but really he and Asya were going to Royal Court to get Felix reassigned to his girlfriend, Asya. I didn't like her and it was clear she hated us for reasons unknown, but it was obvious Felix really cared about her so I put my feelings for her on hold. And Dimitri had told Felix _everything _about our situation.

"Good luck on getting reassigned." Christian said before disappearing onto the plane Abe had somehow gotten us.

"Belikov Jr., hope to see you soon." Adrian said. "Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, hurry up. Let's get this show on the road."

"Bye, Rose, bye Lissa. Hopefully I'll get to see Rose in her real body soon and see why she has captured my brother's heart!" Felix said somberly, trying not to grin. I whacked him lightly on the arm.

Dimitri gave a slight smile, so rare for him. "You have my phone number?"

Felix held up a small slip of paper. "Got it. And I'll call, don't worry. Now get out of here."

Dimitri and I walked onto the plane together. It took almost immediately. Abe must have been getting impatient.

I noticed Dimitri gazing out the window. My happy mood diminished slightly. I knew how much Felix's situation hurt Dimitri. It caused him even more pain to leave Felix behind before he was truly out of danger.

"Dimitri, it's okay to be worried about him. We all are," I murmured.

He turned to face me. "It's just… It's hard to wrap my head around. I knew my dad was abusive, but I never thought he'd go that far," He admitted softly.

I squeezed his hand. "Once we've got everything sorted out, we'll hunt down your dad and make his life a living hell." I was completely serious.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Violence isn't always the answer, Rose."

"No, but it's the most effective way to communicate."

_Rose! _Lissa groaned _Have we taught you nothing. Though I suppose he deserves it…_

"Ha! Even Lissa agrees with me! Looks like we're going on a dad-hunting mission!" I crowed happily.

Dimitri gave me one of his real smiles, the kind that I lived to see, and my heart jump-started. "Then it's a deal. After we find Doru, we find my father." He said the word "Father" like one would say "worm" or "bastard". Hell even how I would say "school."

Abe sat down across from me. "How are you planning on giving Victor to give you what you need?"

"Well, we'll visit him and tell him that we'll break him out of jail and then he'll give us the information. If he doesn't, well… we have Lissa's crazy compulsion and Dimitri's badassness. I think we can make him squeal." I gave him a menacing smile. Judging by his expression, I wasn't all that intimidating. Damn Lissa's angelic, sweet face.

Abe nodded thoughtfully. "But if that doesn't work-"

"Look, I got it, alright?" I said impatiently. Does this man have serious issues, or is it just me? "I'm tired, so go away."

Abe left and I settled back into my seat.

"That was rude, Roza." Dimitri reprimanded me.

"Whatever. Mind if I use you as a pillow?" I asked. I didn't bother to reply, but laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Night, Rose. _Lissa whispered as I slipped off into a dark, dreamless slumber.

**Just a quick chapter before I leave for vacation… Remember, ****no updates for a week****. Sad, I know… **

**Well that was it. Not even 1,000 words! I know I suck…. Next chapter is Victor. Then they break him out the chapter after that… then, it's an adventure! YESSS! **

**Ya know, Dimitri would appreciate a review. It would make him feel better about leaving his brother behind…. *raises eyebrows speculatively* **


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm baack! Did you miss me?**

**Well, this is where darling Victor comes in! *huge fake smile* Seriously, raise your hand if you hate that guy. *millions of hands all over the world go up***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just sometimes have fantastic dreams where Dimitri whisks me away and Lissa falls off a cliff. Too much information? I don't care. **

**NOW READ!**

_Rose, wake up! _Lissa sounded terrified.

_Liss? Lissa, what's wrong? _I asked, alerted by her tone. _Strigoi?_

_No. No Strigoi. _Lissa said in a small voice

Now I was kind of annoyed. _Then what is it?_

_I'm scared. I don't wanna see Victor. _She whimpered

_It'll be alright. It's only for a few hours, then he'll be back in jail and you'll never have to worry about him again. _I coaxed desperately. I could just see her backing out and ruining everything. _Do you want me to take control so I can deal with Victor?_

Hope brightened her mind. _Would you?_

_Definitely. No way am I going to force you to talk to that bastard. _I said angrily

_Hurry up. We're almost to the prison. _Lissa pleaded.

We switched just as the car Abe had apparently rented pulled up to a totally grey building. It looked like an oversized cardboard box that some emo kid had painted for a school project, no lie. And of course, the rainy atmosphere wasn't helping its depressing appearance at all. Was this place like a color vacuum?

_Wow, I understand why Victor wants out. I'd absolutely go crazy if I got locked up in here for life. _I said to Lissa quietly. Lissa didn't answer; she was too nervous, caught up in her own memories and thoughts.

There was a forest in the background, which was where I supposed Abe's cave was. We waited mostly patiently as Abe spoke quietly with the guardian at the gate. I sweat, I saw a flash of green and I again wondered exactly what Abe did for a living.

The gates swung open to admit us. We stepped through and a Moroi official appeared and silently led us through the winding corridors. The place was almost empty. I tried not to shudder. The desolation in this place was overwhelming.

Finally, we came to a stop. "Ten minutes," The Moroi warned, and opened the door.

And then-there he was. The man who had kidnapped and tortured Lissa, the man who now haunted her dreams.

Fear and memories crashed over me, seeping into my thoughts from Lissa. They were so strong, I was almost knocked down.

I clutched my head and called out to Lissa. _Stop! Please, you're hurting me!_

_Sorry. _She gasped out. _I can't help it. _Her feelings increased.

I winced. _I'm gonna have to block you out so I can concentrate. _I told her

_Okay. _

Adrian was steadying me, I found. "You okay, Little Dhampir?" He sounded concerned.

I blinked. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

Adrian released me and I stepped out of the doorway and into the light of the jail cell. I examined Victor Dashkov carefully. Jail had been hard on him. His weight loss was apparent, his hair was turning white as it had before Lissa was forced to heal him, and there were dark circles under his eyes, suggesting many sleepless nights. Looking at him, I felt nothing but pure hatred for him. He still looked healthier than he had when Lissa and I had first come back to the academy. He had bought that health by torturing my best friend. Had the disease been able to run its natural course, he'd be dead by now. Bastard.

Victor glanced up at us carelessly, then took a harder look. His features transformed with surprise and delight. "Vasilisa! Guardian Belikov!" He cried happily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

My face heated up with anger. "Abe got us in. As you should know," I growled

Victor smiled delightedly. "Of course, of course. How have you been, Vasilisa?"

I ignored that. "You know we want whereabouts on your half-brother, Robert Doru."

Victor waved his hand impatiently. "I already told Abe that you can't-"

"We'll break you out!" I blurted without meaning to.

Victor's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"It's what you want, right? Freedom?" I continued. Just saying those words made me feel like a traitor. All my life I'd been trained to uphold Moroi law. I was pretty sure that breaking a Moroi out of jail broke some sort of law. Not to mention that this was my sworn enemy I was breaking out.

"Yes. So you'll break me out and in return I have to tell you where my brother is?" Victor clarified.

"Yea. And we'll get it out of you, one way or another. Your choice." I threatened darkly.

He didn't seem frightened by my threat, merely amused. He glanced around. "Why, where's the lovely Rosemarie?" He asked suddenly. His eyes, so like Lissa's scanned the room again. I saw Adrian flinch and Dimitri took in a small breathe to calm himself. Realization danced across Victor's face.

"That's why you need Doru!" He said excitedly. "Rosemarie's a-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, and glanced around warily. I made a split-second decision. Victor claimed to know all about spirit? Well, fine. I think it's time we put Victor's "knowledge" to the test. "I'm not a Strigoi!"

Victor looked a bit confused, but he quickly covered it up with amusement. "Rosemarie? My, this is a shock. How did this happen?"

"There was an attack on the school and a Strigoi bit me." I mumble. I was already regretting telling him. Victor nodded at me to continue. "I blacked out and woke up as Lissa. My body's in a self-induced coma right now. When I go back to my body, I'll wake up and be a Strigoi and I don't want that to happen. But I also don't want to be stuck in Lissa for the rest of my life. Do you know why this is happening?" My need for answers was increasing and erasing any former guilt I had over telling him all this.

Victor looked thoughtful. "This is a truly unique situation. Your bond allows you to enter Lissa's head when she has extreme emotions, yea?" I nodded warily and he continued. "I'm guessing her horror and terror when she saw you get bit were strong enough to drag your spirit into her body at the last second. Once in her head, your spirit realized it couldn't leave just yet. Or perhaps it didn't recognize your body, as it was undergoing the change."

I could see Dimitri absorbing this. "It makes sense," He muttered. I gave him a curt nod of agreement.

"Fine. We'll go with your theory." I said flatly and turned to Adrian. "Are we ready to go?"

"We're leaving now?" Victor exclaimed.

"Why not? Would you rather wait until the apocalypse?" I shot back. Yea, I was just being a smartass. But, hey, I hate the guy. What do you expect?

Adrian smirked and turned to knock on the door. "We're done!" He called.

The door swung open almost immediately and the Moroi guy who escorted us stepped in.

Adrian met his eyes. "You will let leave with Victor Dashkov," He said in a voice like honey. The Moroi nodded, slack-jawed.

"I will let you leave with Victor Dashkov."

"You are not to say anything about this to anyone." Adrian ordered. "You will forget Victor Dashkov was ever here."

The Moroi nodded and Christian, Dimitri, and Victor slipped through the door.

I nodded at Adrian. "When we bring Victor back, you will lock him back up and forget we ever came." He murmured. We had rehearsed this because there was no way I was letting one of the biggest threats to Lissa's life go. We'd get our information and then we'd send him straight back to hell for the rest of his life.

I looked at the Moroi just standing there with glazed eyes and felt my stomach do a backflip.

Operation Break Victor out of Jail had just begun.

**And that's chapter 28! Only like 5 or 6 more chapters… And hopefully I shock some of you with the ending!**

**Now I have to go through my million emails and read people's fanfics :) **

**ReVieW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Not really much to say. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, of course. I couldn't continue to type this story without your help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA…. But my lawyer's working on it, I think….**

I let the rest of our group walk ahead of me so I could put down the walls I'd put up to block Lissa's feelings. I was already feeling guilty for that.

_Are you still freaking out? _I asked gently. I felt bad for leaving her to deal with the painful memories and terror by herself.

_I think so. _Lissa swallowed nervously. _Let's find out_

I ran through the hallways and was able to quickly catch up with Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, and Victor. The sight of Victor brought slight twinge of fear to my attention and I braced myself for the onslaught of memories. It didn't come.

_Liss, are you okay? _I questioned hesitantly.

_I think so. At least I don't have to talk to him. _She whispered. To try to help her out, I purposely looked anywhere but directly at Victor Dashkov. Somehow we made it through the twisting, mazelike halls and outside.

The guardian keeping watch rose from his post. "Hey! You aren't allowed to bring a prisoner out here!" He yelled, gesturing to Victor

I sighed and looked at Adrian expectantly. He met the guardian halfway and we all watched as Adrian worked his compulsion. It worked, but it took quite a bit longer than the Moroi had. Dhampirs had more stamina and Adrian was already exhausted and partly burned out.

At last, Adrian released the guardian from his compelling gaze and the gates opened. Adrian walked slowly back to us, breathing heavily. I touched his arm, concerned. Adrian didn't usually use this much spirit and he had absolutely no alcohol in his system to counter the side effects. I hadn't let him drink today. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just a bit drained. Dammit, where's a bar when you need one?"

I gnored the last part of his statement. "Abe's waiting." I told him

Dimitri, Victor, and Christian were already out the gates and were waiting with Abe and his guardians. We soon joined them.

Abe frowned. "We have to hurry. The rain's stopping, which means we have about fifteen minutes before the sun comes out."

Moroi didn't burn in sunlight, but it did have negative effects on them. It drained their magic and made them extremely weak. "Well then lead us to your stupid cave," I snapped, impatience making me cranky.

Abe didn't bother to respond and he walked briskly around the building. We trailed behind closely. He cut through the woods. I could see it getting lighter out and I knew that Christian and Adrian, more so Adrian, were getting more and more tired with each step. I didn't care enough about Victor to check on him. I jogged to catch up to Abe.

"Hey old man, where is this cave? Christian and Adrian need to rest," I snapped impatiently.

Abe smirked and stopped walking. I crossed my arms and glared at him as he pulled aside a large branch. "It's right here." HE said.

My eyes widened. "Holy crap! I thought you said it was a small cave!" I exclaimed.

Abe chuckled at my reaction. "Well, originally it was. I had my guardians expand it with explosives once I realized we all wouldn't fit in the cave." He shrugged, like using explosives on a cave in the middle of a freaking forest was no big deal.

Adrian collapsed on the nearest rock he could find. "I don't suppose anyone brought any alcohol? Spirit's a pain in the ass," He panted.

"No, but my guardians are willing to offer up some of their blood. Only a little," Abe warned.

I glanced at the big men who guarded Abe in surprise. Were they guy blood-whores? If not, how much were they getting paid? It was one of the worst things a dhampir could do, especially a dhampir who had devoted their life to protecting Moroi. They didn't even blink when Abe gestured to them. God, they must be set for life financially!

The guardians stepped forward and Adrian, Christian, and Victor moved to meet them eagerly. I looked away. Seeing Moroi feed always brought up memories of Spokane, with Isaiah feeding off Eddie. Poor Eddie had been too high on Strigoi endorphins to see straight. I closed my eyes and fought off the nauseous feeling these memories brought up.

"Rose, they're done." Dimitri said from somewhere near me. I whirled around and there he was. The sick feeling vanished as I stared at him.

"All right, Victor," Christian announced as Abe's guardians staggered back with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. I quickly looked away from the blood on their necks.

"Tell us about Robert Doru," I demanded. Victor smirked.

"Darling Rosemarie, I promised didn't I?" I glared at him and he proceeded with his story.

"When I was 10, my father introduced me to Robert Doru. He was only 7 at the time and I looked down upon him with open scorn, mocking every mistake he made in my presence. When he didn't specialize, my friends were hysterical with jokes and laughter, and they expected me to be as well.

"But Robert and I had started growing closer after our father had taken us to the beach one summer in an attempt to get us to like each other more. My best friend, and my guardian-to –be, Aaron, came also. Robert saved his life after a wave dragged him under. Robert pulled him from the water and saved him. So, I defended him from my friends by saying that he was probably just a late bloomer. My friends weren't happy with me, but they stopped talking about him in front of me at least." Victor shrugged.

"After a while, Aaron noticed that he was getting strange emotions completely unrelated to whatever he was doing. About a week later, he was pulled into Robert's head for the first time. I, being the researcher and smart one, immediately recognized the signs of a bond. What fascinated me was how and why this bond had formed. I must admit, I was a bit jealous. After all, Aaron was slated to be my guardian and my best friend; he had been since we first met, and he'd only known Robert for about three months.

"I researched in every free second I had and finally discovered that Anna and Vladimir, your school's namesake, shared a bond and that Anna was commonly referred to as being "shadow-kissed". The term intensified my research and I was certain I'd heard it somewhere before. I researched and researched enough to drive myself crazy.

"One day, I was lucky enough to stumble upon a Moroi mythology book. I was forced to take a break from researching and focus my mind on something else. We were doing mythology so that's what I decided to do. A mythology book was where I finally found the definition of shadow-kissed. It meant "One who rivals death" or "one touched by the shadows of death" Thus, my passion was renewed and I began reading myths with crazy fervor.

"I learned that a Moroi that specialized in the fifth element could bring people back from the dead. This mystified me. What was this mysterious fifth element? Being shadow-kissed made sense, but why would the myths say it was because of a fifth element. No wonder they were myths. I didn't even fully believe that there was a fifth element, there was no way a scholar or a priest would. Discouraged, I stopped researching for about a month until I remembered that my school had St. Vlad's old journals in the church attic. The first thing I noticed was that nowhere did it mention what he had specialized in. Vlad also appeared to be going crazy, which gave me an idea.

"Being a royal Moroi meant I had access to things that many don't. For instance, the Moroi asylum records. They listed the vital information about a Moroi or dhampir, including name, date of birth, and what the said Moroi specialized in. A majority of them hadn't specialized in anything. This was what finally convinced me the fifth element existed. Nothing was in the Moroi archives, so, desperate, I turned to the Internet, which was all human contributors. Surprisingly, they knew about it. They called it 'spirit.'

"I informed Robert and Aaron rather excitedly and somehow, despite being my best friend since we first met, Aaron decided to try to get switched to guard Robert. And they didn't tell me. I didn't know about it until graduation, where it was announced Aaron was Robert Doru's sanctioned guardian.

"Three years later, they convinced me to join them as they set off to learn more about spirit. Robert could heal, work compulsion, and-I don't know how exactly to describe it- bend metal, or break metal, with his mind. It came in handy when Aaron lost his stake fighting Strigoi.

"Aaron and Robert wanted to experiment with spirit one day, so they charmed a stake. A Strigoi came around and Robert accidentally turned him back into a Moroi." My eyes narrowed. Victor was being very vague. "We had a fight because Robert wouldn't tell people of his powers and that he'd figured out how to heal a Strigoi. He was afraid people would manipulate him to get what they wanted." Victor rolled his eyes, obviously disgusted by Robert's fears.

"Aaron sided with Robert and I left soon after, determined to revolutionize the Moroi world. And about two months later, Robert contacted me to inform me Aaron had died fighting off about5 Strigoi, just long enough for him to escape. That was about 10 years ago." Victor concluded grimly.

_Man, that sucks. _Lissa said slowly, processing Victor's story.

_I guess. _I admitted. There was not a snowball's chance in hell I was going to feel pity for him. And he still hadn't given us the information we needed. I opened my mouth, but Victor beat me to it.

"So, where is Robert now?" He asked expectantly. I leaned forward. Victor's eyes flashed to me and a delighted look spread across his face. He began to laugh.

"Did we miss something?" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow. In case you're wondering, no, I still cannot raise only one eyebrow.

Victor's face was flushed as he turned to me. "Dearest Rose, Vasilisa, do you honestly think I know where my half-brother is?"

**Victor doesn't know where Robert is? **_**Le-gasp! **_** Or is he just messing with them? Who knows? Oh, right, I DO! **

**So who thought that Robert being able to bend metal was pretty freaking hard-core? Please review my chapter….**


	30. Chapter 30

**So guess what? I did the math and there are only about four chapters after this one left! Doesn't that make you sad? And so you all know, I'm taking a week off after this story is over so I can start the story and have a ton of chapters ready, because I pre-wrote all these lovely chapters. But I still read all your reviews and they really do mean a lot to me, even if I suck at replying to them. **

**Speaking of reviews, I got 8 last chapter :( Was it just a terrible chapter? For those of you that did review, thank you guys sooo much **

**Disclaimer: I wasn't able to buy Dimka or Christian…. So no, I still don't own them, or anyone else. But hey, maybe I can bribe Adrian to say I own him with alcohol or something.**

"What the hell does that mean?" I shrieked. A sick feeling was rising in my stomach.

"If I knew where my half-brother was, why would I kidnap Lissa and risk getting thrown into jail for life if I can just ask Robert to heal me?" Asked Victor, with an amused smile. "I just wanted out of that damn cell."

I felt like the world's biggest idiot right then. From their faces, it was clear Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and Abe all felt the same way.

_God, how could we have been so blind? _Lissa moaned. We should have known better-

Adrian exploded

"You lying, worthless bastard!" He screamed, his face red. "If you don't give us what you want, I can promise you a death slower and more painful than any fucking disease!"

_Rose, do something, quick! _Lissa shrieked, her voice rising above Adrian's rant.

_I'll try._ I said, and sprinted towards Adrian. I launched myself at him, praying Lissa was heavy enough to knock him down. She wasn't heavy enough, but he did stagger back quite a few feet and I was able to sweep his feet out from under him. He fell and I pounced on top of him

He struggled wildly. "I will kill that bastard! He needs to pay!" He snarled. His face was such an animalistic mask of pure fury and hate that I hardly recognized him. I was actually kind of scared. I pressed myself closer to him anyway.

"Adrian, I know how pissed you are, but try to focus your anger on compelling the information out of him," I whispered in his ear pleadingly.

His anger dimmed slightly. "Fine, but I will kill him someday." He vowed darkly

I rolled off him. Adrian got up, dusted himself off, and walked over to Victor, who had a slightly alarmed expression on his face.

"You're going to tell us what you know about turning Strigoi back into Moroi or dhampir." Adrian's voice was low and urgent, demanding immediate answers.

"My brother Robert figured it out." He answered, with a dazed expression.

"We know that!" Adrian snapped heatedly. Sensing his anger rising, I placed a comforting, yet restraining, hand on his shoulder. He attempted to make his voice calmer. "Do you know how to turn a Strigoi back into a dhampir?"

"Yes," Victor said, and fell silent. We waited expectantly for a minute. He remained silent. I groaned. Even while being compelled, Victor was a stubborn ass.

"Adrian, ask him how you do it. Someone write it down." I instructed

"I don't think anyone's got paper, Rose. In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of in a cave." Christian said dryly. I shot him a scathing look.

"Fine! Commit it to memory¸ then! I'm sure that between all of us, we can manage to remember it."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Adrian asked in a strained voice. Compelling a Moroi this long, even while under spirit's dark influence, was stressful and took up a lot of energy. Nevertheless, his eyes didn't waver from Victor.

"Go now," I said, and braced myself.

"How do you heal a Strigoi?"

There was a moment's pause as Victor fought against the compulsion. Adrian's eyes hardened and Victor's struggles soon ceased.

"You infuse a stake with spirit. Pretend you're healing something, that's the trick." I got the feeling that he was directly quoting something that either Aaron or Robert Doru had said to him long ago. "Pour the healing energy into the stake." He paused.

I took the silence as an opportunity to say something to Lissa. _Lissa, you absolutely have to remember that. Just focus on that._

She didn't respond, but I felt her understanding and agreement.

"Stake the Strigoi with the spirit-infused stake. The Strigoi will fall into a coma-like state. Then, send healing power into it. The Strigoi will wake up no longer a Strigoi." Victor recited obediently.

I absorbed his words and did my best to commit them to memory.

"Adrian, you can let him go." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, and blinked, turning away from Victor to slump against the cave wall tiredly.

Victor snapped out of his haze. He looked angry. "You tricked me!" He exclaimed furiously

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." I said dryly

"But-but you used compulsion!" Victor protested weakly. Christian snorted.

I gave him a lazy grin. "So what? You think anyone cares?"

Victor narrowed his eyes, but composed himself quickly. "Will you let me see Rose get healed then? I think I deserve that much."

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. He doesn't deserve anything but a painful death. "You're free, aren't you?" I asked. "Plus they won't even let you into the academy, ya know, since you're a_ criminal._"

"Time to leave," Abe announced abruptly. He winked and disappeared through the entrance of the cave. Adrian groaned and pushed himself up.

Victor hurried behind us. "What about me? Where do I go?" He called out.

Christian sighed. "Look, you're the one who wanted freedom. Do something—Ouch!" Christian fell to the ground. I stopped immediately

"What happened?" Dimitri asked

Christian shook his head. His face was whiter than usual. "Something snapped in my foot when I tripped over that root."

Dimitri knelt down. "Well, I'd say that's broken. If Abe's guardians are up to it, they could carry him to the nearest hospital."

_Can't I just heal him?_ Lissa asked impatiently.

_You know I don't like you healing people. _I scolded her

_Yea, but a visit to the hospital would just slow us down. _She argued defiantly. _Plus, don't you want to get back to your own body? _Here, her voice turned slightly pleading.

I suppressed a groan. She was right. _Fine, but you only have yourself to blame when the darkness overwhelms me. _I warned

"Lissa's gonna heal him." I announced. _And just stay in control. I'm tired._

_Okay. _She said, more than happy to oblige.

_Oh, shit. Lissa, look around. Don't question it, just do it. _I instructed with a sinking feeling.

Confused, Lissa looked all around her. My fears were confirmed.

_Okay, what's up? Strigoi? _Lissa asked nervously, her eyes darting to Dimitri.

I swallowed. This wasn't good. This was terrible. It couldn't be happening. My head was spinning.

_Where's Victor?_

**Hehe don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I was a bit disappointed with how this chapter turned out. **

**Kay, so just so you guys know, I wrote this chapter like a month before SB came out and, at the time, I actually did think that Victor wouldn't know where Robert was.**

**Oh, and I have a NEW STORY, called If They Were Human. Please check that out if you have time**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ba-bam! Another chapter for you wonderful people! Keep the reviews comin'! Love you all! **

**I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a few chapters…**

**Disclaimer: Alright, you caught me. I'm really Richelle Mead pretending to be an obsessed VA fan and writing crappy fanfiction because I have nothing better to do. No, seriously, why would I be writing this if I owned VA? Just to make it clear for anyone who honestly thinks I own it: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY.**

Lissa's eyes widened fearfully. She met Christian's confused look. "Dimitri, Victor's gone!" She all but shrieked.

"Abe! We need your guardians. Victor slipped off!" He called out.

Abe barked some orders at the three guardians. They ran separate ways through the trees.

"My guardians will comb the forest. I'll wait for them at the prison gates. You guys go ahead to the rental car. It will take you to the airport. Here's your tickets. "He handed Dimitri 4 tickets. Dimitri put them in his pocket wordlessly. Abe's face softened slightly as he turned to Lissa and me.

"Don't worry Princess. My guardians are excellent trackers. We'll find Dashkov." He promised

Lissa nodded shakily. "Thank you," She whispered, still not totally reassured.

_I won't let that asshole near you. _I said fiercely. _You will never have to see him again._

She laughed softly. _Oh, Rose. Always trying to make me feel better with promises you don't know how to keep. I love you._

I smiled giddily, happy that I'd made her feel better. _Follow Dimitri. It's time to heal me._

Dimitri was silent next to us. He was on the alert, watching out for Strigoi and Victor. I did my best to look, but Lissa mostly just looked at her feet as we hurried to the rental car.

After what seemed like an eternity, we got to the rental car. It wasn't a car so much as a limo. Like a huge, double-stretch limo. Lissa was just as amazed as I was. Yea, being the last Dragomir meant she had tons of money, but she didn't dare blow this much money on a car.

_Dude! How rich is Abe? _I breathed, awe-struck. This wasn't the first time I'd asked that question. Maybe a thousand times.

_Well, he is a mobster. And he's got loads of connections according to Adrian._ Lissa reasoned.

_But still! _I exclaimed. _The car rental price, the plane tickets, and no doubt he's had to pay at least three people so we could get to Victor…. That's a whole lotta money._

_He could be a very powerful ally. _Lissa said thoughtfully.

_Or your worst nightmare. _I countered grimly.

"Lissa! It's time to go!" Christian called, already halfway in the car. Adrian was in the car already and Dimitri was waiting patiently for us by the door. His face was alight with renewed hope and excitement. It was the happiest I'd seen him in a long time. I was happy just looking at him. Christian grabbed Lissa's hand when we were all piled in the car and she smiled at him.

Adrian was eyeing the bottles of alcohol in the "car" speculatively. "Can I drink now?" He asked plaintively. Dimitri muttered something in Russian and Christian rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, but airport security might," She warned him. Adrian waved a hand carelessly and reached for a bottle and a cup. She sighed and settled back into her seat. "Dimitri, do you have an extra stake on you?" That was a stupid question. All guardians were armed with one stake and a back-up for emergencies. Knowing Dimitri, he had at least 3.

Christian raised an eyebrow, guessing what she was going to do. "You're going to charm it now? Won't it fade?" He asked.

Lissa shrugged. "I'm bored. And it's better to do it now before I forget what to do, right?" She retorted. "Plus, it's not like I can't put more magic into it later. And if, for some reason, I can't recharge it, there are a million other stakes at the academy."

Dimitri smirked at Christian and put his hand inside his long cowboy jacket (**A/N: Forgot the "official" name for it, sorry) **He withdrew it a few seconds later and tossed a stake to her. Lissa yelped and dodged the stake. It hit the back of the seat and fell onto the floor. Christian burst out laughing.

Lissa glared at him, her cheeks flaming a delicate pink. "What?"

_Seriously, Lissa? _I asked, slightly amused. _You can't catch a stake? _

_I don't have good reflexes! And Dimitri's a guardian. He can probably throw really hard without even trying. He could've killed me! _She defended herself.

_If Dimitri wanted you dead, you'd be dead. _I pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Just pick the stake up." Christian choked out through his crazy laughter.

"Shut up," She muttered, still blushing furiously.

The stake tingled when she touched it. Silver burned Strigoi, making it the ideal weapon to kill them with. Silver also affected Moroi, but not nearly as strong as it affected Strigoi. So, when the Strigoi touched a stake, it burned them, while Moroi like Lissa felt a tingling sensation. Then their skin would start to itch. After a while in contact with a stake, it would feel like they had burned themselves.

She grimaced at the uncomfortable sensation. _Okay, Rose, you're gonna have to, like, shrink or something._

I moved out of the way as best I could. _Try it now._

Lissa concentrated on the stake in her hand and summoned up her magic.

I was caught up in the golden, sheer joy that the magic brought with it. It sparkled through her mind like a rushing river on a beautiful sunny day. I could see why she loved it so much. Everything good and happy and cute came to mind when she felt the magic.

The magic faded from her mind. I looked expectantly at the stake. _Did it work? _

_I don't know. I think so. I mean, it's not burning my hand anymore at least. _Lissa said doubtfully.

Dimitri held out his hand. "Princess, do you want me to hold the stake until we get back to the academy?" He asked gently.

"Lissa. Call me Lissa. And yea, you probably should hold it. You're the one who's going to be using it anyway." Lissa said absentmindedly. In that comment, I saw the typical royal Moroi come out of her, the kind that thinks guardians have no emotions and are just there to do everything for them. It made me kind of pissed off. I was firmly against that belief.

Dimitri winced slightly at her comment as Lissa dropped the stake in his hand. "I know," He said softly.

_Liss, try to be a bit more sensitive, will you? _I asked, kind of annoyed at her indifference to Dimitri's emotions.

Lissa's confusion was clear as day. _What are you talking about?_

_I mean, don't say things like, "Oh, you're the one who's going to use the stake." Do you really think Dimitri wants to dwell on the fact that in about ten hours, he's going to be thrusting a stake through my heart? _I said. Frustration was in my voice and Lissa picked up on that.

Immediately, she was apologetic. _That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to upset him. _

_Could you please think before you say stuff next time? _She murmured a consent and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me and Lissa, but Lissa was still asleep. I sleepily took control and tried to ignore whoever was whispering in my ear.

"Lissa, it's time to get off the plane," Christian said softly.

I groaned. "Get the fuck away from me," I moaned, still half-asleep. The shaking stopped. I had almost successfully fallen back asleep when something poked my cheek. Something wet.

I jerked upright. "What the hell was that?" I screeched. We were lucky everyone else seemed to have left the plane.

Christian smothered his laughter as well as he could. "Well, you weren't waking up."

I glared at him. "I don't fucking care! What did you poke me with?"

Christian held up his finger and put it in his mouth. "I can do it again." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I picked up Lissa's water bottle and chucked it at him. "You're an ass, Christian Ozera!" I yelled. Christian dodged the water bottle, laughing.

He appealed to Dimitri for help. "Belikov, control your student!" Dimitri raised an eyebrow because he is frikkin awesome and can do that, and sat back down.

The flight attendant interrupted our fun. "You have to exit the plane at this time. We have a very tight schedule." She said. She had the biggest fake grin on her face and it was bugging the crap out of me. I wanted to slap it off her face.

I gave her a sweet, fake smile. "I'm sorry if we were causing problems. My brother here is a dick." I gestured to Christian. Adrian started coughing to hide his laughter.

The flight attendant's smile faltered for a second. "It's no trouble. The plane needs to leave, though." She persisted.

I was the last one off. I walked past the attendant and muttered, "Bitch," under my breath. Her furious face was the last thing I saw before Adrian dragged me off.

I checked on Lissa. She was still sleeping soundly, the lucky ducky. I decided against waking her up.

Alberta and a few other guardians were waiting for us at the gates. She had her guardian mask on, but I knew she was surprised to see me, Christian, and Adrian. Evidently, Dimitri hadn't told her much.

"Belikov," She said stiffly. "Glad you're safe. And you, Princess. Lord Ozera. Lord Ivashkov." She nodded at the three of us, then her gaze returned to Dimitri. "Back to the academy for you? And them?" She gestured to us.

"Take us to see Rose." I jumped in breathlessly. It felt weird saying my name.

Alberta hesitated and I knew that she was thinking I, or rather Lissa, would get all depressed seeing Rose in a coma.

I put my best princess/royal face on. "Take us to Rose," I commanded again, more sternly.

Alberta nodded slightly. "Very well. There is a car waiting to take us back to the academy outside."

There was absolute silence as we walked to the academy's van.

Lissa finally woke up just as we were leaving the airport. _Are we back to St. Vladimir's yet? _

_No. We just got into the car. _I told her. _You wanna take over until it's time for me to say good-bye?_

_Yea, but your good-bye's are completely unnecessary. _She said defiantly. _I will heal you._

I tried to calm her down. _I know, I know. They're just a… precaution in case I don't wake up. Here, take control._

The change of subject worked and we stared out the window in absentminded silence. The van finally and blessedly came to a halt. Lissa was dying to reach the infirmary.

_Do you think I'm allowed to run? _She wondered. _I want you in your own body so I can hug you to death!_

_Then run! _I laughed. _I'm sure no one cares._

_Yay! _She squealed. Out loud, she said, "Bye Christian! Catch me if you can!" She took off. He grunted and started chasing her.

Lissa raced through the hallways of the infirmary, searching for the room with the plaque hanging outside that said "Rose Hathaway's Room" Dr. Olendzki had always joked I should get my own room. When she decided to make it officially my room, I refused to let her put my full first name on.

She flung my door open and froze.

I was lying there with my eyes closed. It was evident I'd lost weight and my skin was deathly pale. I hardly looked like me. My white skin was a sign that my body was in the Strigoi phase. I almost expected my eyes to pop open. I cringed, knowing they were ringed in a brilliant, flaming red underneath my closed eyelids.

To my friends, it was known that I hadn't gone Strigoi. I was still alive and well. To everyone else I'd ever seen at the academy, the girl I'd been was gone.

I was a Strigoi.

**Tada! This chapter was longer than normal for a reason. Tomorrow's chapter isn't going to be as long as my other chapters. So, instead of posting two tomorrow, I combined two chapters today and made this chapter for you guys! Don't kill me!**

**And another thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter: Victor slipped away after Christian fell over the root. He made Christian trip, knowing it would cause a mess and then he ran when no one was looking. Victor's not an idiot. He knew what they were planning.**

**ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS! And they're all kind of short, but you're still only getting one a day because this is where I want you guys to be in suspense.**

**SEQUEL'S NAME: **_**Lost.**_** A very lousy name, but I don't care. I'll need a week after finishing this book to begin Lost, though.**

**Review… I only got six reviews for last chapter. Is anyone actually reading this story anymore? **


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologize for freaking out about only having six reviews! That was a bad thing to do. But there were some people who were harassing me about my writing and telling me it was crap. So I am soo sorry for getting all upset! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME THEY LOVED MY STORY! (They're not on this site btw, but they read some stuff I wrote in a notebook)**

**To my amazing anonymous reviewers (rose, lissa, peggy, etc.) whose reviews I can't respond to: THANK YOU! **

**MOLLY:**** Thank you! I am needy, aren't I? And your second review made me laugh! Actually, they all made me laugh ;) I agree, the button IS magical but I'll keep Dimitri to myself. My sexy Russian! :) ILOVEYOU! You reviewed my story not once, not twice, but TEN TIMES in ONE night!**

**I have no plans of killing off Dimitri at this point in time… If I did that, I would hate myself and probably go emo or something… Or just tell you where I live so you can hunt me down :) And yes, I am happy that I am coercing people into reviewing :) Reviews make me a happy girl! Awh, you're not talking to me? I still LOVE YOU for reviewing so many times though. Wow, this is a really long response and you probably think I'm crazy, but I don't care! Your reviewing so many times seriously meant the world to me. I can't believe that you cared enough to review that many times. SO HAPPY! And no, Anastasiya is not Lissa's illegitimate sister, but that's a good idea. I wrote this before SB even came out, so yea. No illegitimate sibling for Lissa in this. I will give you a hint though. She reminds them of someone who was in the first VA (and only in the first book) ;) Hope that helps you. And no, Felix is not totally healed from what his father did to him, but he can hide the pain and try to move on, at least while his father isn't around.**

**Don't smash anything Molly! I updated! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! (P.S. I think this AN is longer than the chapter… Whoops)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, okay? Are you people happy now! I've admitted I don't own Dimitri *sobs* I need therapy now!**

**Hey, random fact: Therapist=The/rapist. Spooky stuff!**

Lissa tore her gaze away from my body just as Dimitri, Alberta, Adrian, and Christian entered the room

Alberta looked at us sadly. "I'll leave you guys alone." She said, and walked out.

_Rose, hurry up and say bye. _Lissa whispered. It was physically painful for her to see my body in this state.

We swapped quickly. I cupped Dimitri's face. His eyes were open and tender, but also sad.

"I love you. With all my heart, I love you. To the ends of the earth and back." I said softly.

His eyes were wet. "My Roza," he sighed. "Please come back to me."

"I will always come back," I promised solemnly. And then I kissed him. It was the sweetest and most amazing kiss I'd ever had. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

I broke the kiss and smiled at him, a tear running down my cheek.

I turned to Christian. "Christian, you're like a brother. If this doesn't work, you're responsible for Lissa." I warned. Christian held out his arms. "I love you, fire-boy. You and Lissa were meant for each other. You have my blessings." I murmured in his ear. He hugged me tighter.

"Adrian, I love you too. Just not in the way you wish I did. But know that you still hold my love and I hope that someday you'll find someone you love even more and treats you better than I ever did." Tears were coursing down my cheeks now. This was so hard to do. I loved life

Adrian gave me a tight smile and I swapped with Lissa.

_You have to take care of Dimitri. Don't let him do anything stupid and remind him every day that I love him. _I said,

_Okay, but it won't be necessary. I won't let you die._ Lissa said determinedly.

_Watch yourself. Go back on the medication if the magic starts getting out of control. And always remember I'll be watching you, whether it be here on earth, heaven, or hell. You're my sister. I'll always protect you, my bondmate._

_Goodbye Rose, I love you. _Lissa said quietly. Her sadness was overwhelming. _My guardian, my bondmate, my sister._

That was the last thing I heard before the tug of my body on my mind dragged me into the darkness.

**So, an amazingly short chapter, but more emotional than usual, I think. And a bit of a cliffy….**

**Will it work? Or was Victor lying/wrong? You'll just have to wait till tomorrow now won't you? **

**Did I make anyone tear up? I doubt it, but review anyways :)** I know I keep saying this, but seriously guys, thank you. I was pretty torn up yesterday about what those people said in my notebook, but it's all good now because my readers and reviewers ROCK!


	33. Chapter 33

**Good Lord! I got like 30 reviews! In one night! I love you guys :) I was gonna update again yesterday but something popped up so I couldn't :( But I am sosososo grateful!**

**This chapter is Dimitri's POV because no way in hell am I even going to attempt getting into a Strigoi's twisted mind. **

**Laa! Loved your reviews! They made me smile like an idiot :)**

**My anonymous reviewer, ROSE: Did I update fast enough for you? I updated as soon as I woke up, so right now I'm still half-asleep. Luckily, I put a sticky note on my forehead last night reminding myself to update :)**

**I wanna give a SHOUT-OUT to deliciouse. Her review was… Well, it really meant a lot to me. I was almost crying with happiness when I read it :D THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy. See a previous chapter.**

I waited anxiously next to my lover's body. I didn't know why I was so impatient. Did I really want to stab the woman I loved? I clenched the stake tighter in my hand.

Lissa shivered and spoke, "She left my mind."

In a flash, I had the stake positioned above Rose's chest.

She stirred. I tensed and her eyes fluttered open. A pang went through my chest.

Rose's beautiful brown eyes were ringed in red. There was no warmth in them, either. Malice and coldness emanated from her. Her eyes narrowed in recognition. I licked my lips nervously.

"Hey Comrade," She purred. I gasped. I had missed the sound of her voice so badly. I savored the sound of it, even though it was cold and harsh and unfeeling. "I'm hungry," She pouted.

"Belikov!" Christian shouted "Stake her now!" He hit my shoulder, jolting me out of my haze.

"I'm sorry," I whispered helplessly. Her eyes widened in betrayal. I drove the stake into her heart with all I had.

My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe I had just killed Rose, the best thing that had ever happened to me. Lissa had grabbed Rose's limp hand, but I was numb. It was wrong, stabbing someone I knew, much less the girl I loved and couldn't live without. My head was spinning.

I turned and practically ran out the door. In the hallway, I had a mini panic attack. What if it didn't work? What if my Roza was gone forever? Had I just killed the love of my life? I stayed in the hallway alone for a few minutes, torturing myself with these thoughts. Soon enough, Christian stepped out holding a limp Lissa with Adrian trailing behind him. I jumped up.

"Is she alive?" I asked. My mouth was too dry. I thought I was going to faint.

Adrian looked pale. "Yea. She's asleep right now, though. I'm going to go get a few hundred drinks. All this worry, I just can't deal." He looked near tears. I didn't respond. Instead, I ran into Rose's room and knelt by her bed.

Her breathing was even and her natural olive skin color was back.

The relief was overwhelming. "I love you, Roza." I kissed her forehead. "Thank God you're alive."

Suddenly, the sleepiness was overwhelming. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and fell asleep still holding Rose's hand.

**Even shorter I think then yesterday's! Oh, well.**

**Ya see? There was nothing to worry about! I would never kill Rose off in the first book. There's supposed to be a happily ever after, remember? I'm not THAT cruel… **

**And to those of you that loved this story and want to read the sequel, I hope you still feel that way tomorrow… *smiles guiltily* **

**Last chapter tomorrow! Whooo!**

**Review! **


	34. Ch 34 The Last Chapter

**Still in Dimitri's POV for this last chapter, my awesome reviewers and readers :)**

**Lol, ****MOLLY,**** you really gotta get an account or something cuz your reviews crack me up! :) How could I not respond to your reviews last time? **

**You can complain if you want to, I don't care ;) Constructive criticism is welcome, but it's okay if you can't think of anything. And yea, I know these last three or four chapters were WAAAAYY short, but I'll make up for it in the sequel where the shortest chapter so far is like 1,000 words :) And the longest is like 4,000 words or something… Sorry about your eyes :( **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

I awoke some time later. I looked around groggily. An exhausted Lissa was slumped in the corner of the room, sound asleep.

I released the still-sleeping Rose's hand reluctantly and gently tugged one of the blankets off her body. Then, I went and grabbed another blanket and two pillows from a different room. Lissa planned on staying with Rose until she woke up, I knew. So did I. We might as well be comfortable.

Slowly and as carefully and gently as I possibly could, I wrapped the blanket around Lissa and slipped one of the two pillows under her head. She didn't even stir. That just proved how drained she was.

After Lissa was totally settled in. I stretched out in another corner and fell right back asleep again.

Lissa was sitting next to me when I woke up again. She was playing with her hair absentmindedly and staring at Rose. I sat up and she jumped.

"Oh! Guardian Belikov!" She breathed. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

I shook my head and stared at Rose's still-sleeping form. Lissa followed my gaze. "When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked in a low voice.

As if my words were some sort of clue, Rose sighed softly and raised her arm like she was stretching it. I jumped up and raced over to her. Lissa hurried after me, to the other side of Rose's bed.

Rose's eyes—eyes that were not rimmed in red, I noted with relief—opened blearily and focused on me.

A smile broke across my face. Rose was alive! She was going to be okay!

"Roza," I said her name reverently, as if I was saying a prayer. "Roza,"

A confused look crossed her face and she turned to look at Lissa.

Lissa smiled happily even as tears ran down her cheeks. "Rose, you're awake!"

An almost panicked expression overtook Rose's beautiful features. Confusion clouded my mind. Why was she not talking? Was something wrong with her? I prayed not.

She opened her mouth and spoke for the first time.

What she said shattered my heart. Someone might as well have just ripped my heart out of my chest.

Just three little words. But they were enough to kill me emotionally.

"Who are you?"

**Rose doesn't remember them? Gasp! But how can this be? Remember, one week and then I'll post the first chapter of **_**Lost.**_** And I'm warning you now, there isn't much romance in it… Not until the end, soo yea. **

**It's been soo much fun writing this story! I thank all my reviewers and readers who don't review! I loved writing and updating and then reading all your reviews! **

**If you get bored at all, check out my relatively new VA story :) I have some pretty big plans for that one :)**

**Hope you enjoyed my story! :) See ya in a week!**


	35. AN: SEQUEL!

**Heyy people! **

**Sequel to this story is UP! It's called LOST, check it out on my profile :) **

**And your guys' reviews made me feel EVIL for making Rose forget Dimitri and Lissa and what I'm about to do in Lost ;) Thank you guys for your reviews!**

**Some people might be veeerry upset with me… Oh, and I'm not done typing up Lost, but I decided "What the hell? Might as well update," and updated early! **

**And I LOVED how everyone was like "OMIGOD! Poor Dimitri!" But only a few people said "OMIGOD! Poor Lissa!" That was funny ;) **

**-GoldenIvy **


End file.
